Daily Life of the Mother Star
by Lolsnake9
Summary: Set in an AU where the apocalypse didn't happen and the Nanto Roku Seiken are roommates. Centered around Yuria. Shit happens. You know the deal.
1. Introduction

**Daily Life of the Mother Star**

* * *

 _Set in an AU where the apocalypse didn't happen and the Nanto Roku Seiken are roommates. Centered around Yuria. Shit happens. You know the deal._

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Shopping_

* * *

Yuria: Alright, so I'm going out. Anyone want anything?

Rei: Yeah, uhh, we ran out of 7-Up here. Buy a pack, alright?

Yuria: Okay. Anything else?

Shin: How about you go out with me instead? **slapped by Yuria** OW!

 _Hi there. My name is Yuria. I just happen to seem like your run-of-the-mill, average girl next door._

Toh: Huh? Oh, good morning Lady Yuria!

Yuria: Morning Toh! How are you doing?

Toh: I'm fine, thank you. How about you?

Yuria: I'm fine, also. Going out to shop.

Toh: Oh, I see. Well, see you later!

Yuria: Bye! Say hi to your father!

 _But the thing is…I'm the Mother Star of Nanto. And what that means, is that I'm a part of the Nanto Roku Seiken._

* * *

Yuda: Mwahahahahahahahahaaaa! There! I won!

Rei: What?! That's clearly cheating, you asshole!

Yuda: Mwahahahaha! Just accept the fact that you'll never win against me, the strongest and most beautiful man in the world!

Rei: Grr…you mother-

Shuu: Hey, hey, what's going on?

Rei: Ah, Shuu! Come here!

Shuu: What?

Rei: There, look at him! Look at his gay-ass face! He's cheating, right?

Yuda: No I didn't!

Rei: Yes you did! Look, you can read hearts, right? He's clearly cheating, right, Shuu?

Shuu: Well…sorry to break it to you Rei, but no, Yuda didn't cheat.

Yuda: A-HA!

Rei: WHAT?!

Yuda: Hahahahaha! Suck it, loser!

Rei: Grrr…yeah, right! How about that one time I beat you at Tic-Tac-Toe and you just went ahead and poisoned my food?! If Shuu weren't there, I would've died! You murderer!

Yuda: I didn't! You wanna talk about poisoning food, Souther should've been your first suspect!

Shuu: Okay, okay, cut it out you kids! It's too early in the morning to get mad over a game of F-Zero!

Yuda and Rei: …..

Shuu: Sigh….this is the third time! Well, at least you two managed to hold back from using Nanto Seiken on each other, unlike last time….

Yuda and Rei: …..we're sorry Shuu.

* * *

 _….…yeah. Well, putting that aside, the Nanto Roku Seiken is a group of masters of 6 top Nanto styles: Shin, Rei, Yuda, Shuu, Souther, and me. Although I can't really be called a "master", per se, since I can't actually fight using Nanto Seiken, unlike the other five. Which sucks. And we're currently living together under the same roof._

Toki: Huh? Hey, Yuria!

Yuria: Oh, hi Toki! How are you doing? How's your sickness? Are you feeling better?

Toki: Oh, I'm feeling a lot better. Well, I still cough up blood now and then, but suppose it's better than last time when I'm completely bedridden. Haha.

Yuria: Oh, I see. And, ummm….is Ken inside?

Toki: Kenshiro? Oh, he just went to accompany Bat and Lin to school.

Yuria: Oh, I see. I just….you know….want to ask if we can go out sometime.

Toki: Oh…..okay then, I'll tell him.

Yuria: Alright. Thanks Toki! I'll be going!

Toki: Yeah! See you later!

 _Oh, I forgot to tell you about the Hokuto brothers. They are four adopted brothers who are practitioners of the Hokuto Shinken: Raoh, the eldest; Toki, Jagi, and my boyfriend Kenshiro. They're also living together like the Nanto Roku Seiken. I heard from Ken that they tend to fight over the pettiest things everyday...which, is is something I'm all too familiar with. I also heard they're currently embroiled in a succession crisis or something...I just hope Ken will be fine._

* * *

 _At the supermarket._

Yuria: Okay! A pack of 7-Up, hmmm….I think we're also running out of snacks. Pick this, and….. **bumps into someone** Ah! I-I'm sorry, I should be more-

 _And that someone turned out to be none other than the eldest Hokuto brother, Raoh._

Raoh: **stares at Yuria menacingly**

Yuria: _(EEEEKKK! It's…..it's Raoh! Crap! Is he gonna kill me?!)_

Raoh: ….

Yuria: _(…I-I better pay for this and get the hell outta here!)_ ***suddenly phone ring** Oh, Souther? Hello?

Souther: Hey, Yuria! You know, we ran out of tea!

Yuria: Oh, did we?

Souther: Yeah! So you better pick some, okay? I can't go a day without enjoying my morning tea!

Yuria: Okay, but, umm…which one?

Souther: How the hell do you not know what my favourite is?!

Yuria: How the hell am I supposed to know what everyone's favorite is?!

Souther: Tch! It's Earl Grey, okay!

Yuria: Got it!

Souther: Don't forget it!

Yuria: Yeesh! Fine, fine! God, you're just so-

Raoh: Hey, Yuria.

Yuria: Eeeekk! R-raoh?

Raoh: That's Souther, right?

Yuria: Ummm….yeah?

Raoh: **snatches Yuria's phone and says very loudly** BITCH.

Souther: EEEEEKKKKK! …

Shuu: …Souther? Is anything the matter?

Yuria: **widens eyes**

Raoh: **throws Yuria's phone**

Yuria: **catches her phone back** …

* * *

 _And later, Yuria returned._

Yuria: I'm home-

Souther: YURIAAAAAAA!

Yuria: EEEKKK!

Souther: You….what did you just say back then?!

Yuria: What?!

Shuu: Souther, calm down!

Souther: SILENCE! You…..what did you just call me on the phone?!

Yuria: What?! That-that was Raoh! Not me!

Souther: Raoh? …

Shuu: …..Souther?

Souther: ….GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA! Aha, I get it now!

Shuu: Huh?

Souther: That Raoh….heh, he wants to provoke me! But did he seriously think that I, Souther, would respond to such a measly bait? Well, two can play this game.

Shuu: _(You're saying that while almost destroying your room in rage after he called you a bitch…..)_

Souther: Well, I'll do this later. I must enjoy my tea first. Gwahahahaha! Just you wait, Raoh!

Shuu: **whispering** They're always like this.

Yuria: **whispering back** Yeah, I know.

Shuu: I wish I could simply stop the two from fighting almost every daily. Conflict between Hokuto and Nanto isn't desirable, after all. But, alas…

Yuria: Sigh…..you're right…..last time they even almost destroyed the world while fighting each other with their strongest attacks….heh, funny, how do you think that would've turned out…

Shuu: Huh?

Yuria: Oh, it's nothing.

Shin: **running towards Yuria** YURIAAAA- **knocked out by Rei**

Yuria: Thanks a lot Rei.

Rei: Anytime. Believe me, I know what you felt. It started when this particular red-haired-

Yuda: **tackles Rei down** OhOHMYGOD I SLIPPED DOWN! THAT WAS, THAT WAS DEFINITELY AN ACCIDENT, OKAAAAYYYY?! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SOOOOOOO SORRRY I *keeps on babbling nonsense to hide the truth*

Yuria: **sweatdrop**

 _So anyway, my name is Yuria, and I'm living with the other Nanto Roku Seiken under the same roof. Which means stuff like these have become a regular for me._

 _ **To Be Continued…..**_

* * *

HEYA! Yet another rise from the dead. Is it even a surprise anymore?

But anyway, I have a public announcement for everyone who follows me for DW fanfics (which is to say, all of them), that I'm sorry for deciding to mix things up a little and providing fics for the (sadly small as fuck) archive of another series I'm currently obsessed with: Hokuto no Ken.

So yeah...I just thought that a modern AU slice-of-life centering around Yuria (and the other Nantos) would be a pretty hilarious idea. I chose Yuria because let's face it, her life and people surrounding her would make a pretty hilarious sitcom.

If you're not bothered by it because you're also a a fellow Hokuto no Ken fan: YAY! I'm so happy to find another one in this painfully small fandom. I'm honestly desperate to find someone to talk about this amazing 35-tear old series **cries (SMACK!)**

Or if you're not bothered by it but not a fan of it: thank you also! I will make another DW fic, I swear! **SMACK!**

Also, you guys can also send in suggestions for the next chapter as well! (Read: I'm lazy as fuck when coming up with ideas for my fics so I want you guys to do it for me- **SMACK!** )

Anyways, please leave a review and have a good day!


	2. Date

_Chapter 2: Date_

* * *

 _It was another normal morning for the Nanto Roku Seiken in their house, doing their usual things._

Yuda: Hey…..Shin…..

Shin: What?

Yuda: Doesn't it just ever occur to you…..that it's just pathetic we can't even get to the love of our lives…..WHO ARE LIVING IN THE SAME FUCKING HOUSE AS WE ARE?!

Shin: YOU THINK I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN THINKING ABOUT THE SAME THING?!

Yuda: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SHOUTING?!

Shin: YOU STARTED IT!

Yuda and Shin: AAAAARRGGGGHHHH! ….

Yuda: It's all because of Rei's stupid bitch of a girlfriend.

Shin: Seriously though, I gotta think of a plan…

Yuria: Sigh….. **phone rings** Oh? Ah! It's Ken! Hello?

Kenshiro: Yuria! What are you doing?

Yuria: Oh, just chilling with the others, as usual. Though 'chilling' might not be quite an appropriate term since everyone's just…..you know…..

Kenshiro: Ah, right. Yesterday Toki told me you want us to go out some time?

Yuria: Yeah!

Kenshiro: Perfect! There's this new cafe opening up. Wanna go?

Yuria: Ah, of course!

Kenshiro: Okay! We'll go at 8 AM, how about that?

Yuria: Perfect! Okay, I'll go change first.

Kenshiro: Okay! See you there! Love you!

Yuria: Love you too! Sigh…..

Shuu: Someone seems lovestruck today….

Yuria: Eeeekk! S-shuu! You surprised me…..

Shuu: Well, I am a Nanto master after all.

Yuria: Sigh….right….

Shuu: So? Heard you're dating Kenshiro huh?

Yuria: Eeekkk! How, how did you know?!

Shuu: Toki told me. So you two have been dating for 2 months now? Hehe, the happy faces of youngsters in love is delightful to see.

Yuria: R-right….

Shuu: Still, it'll be good for you to be careful. After all, you're currently living alongside another person who is obsessed with you **pointing at Shin** , if he heard you dating another person, who knows what he'll do next!

Yuria: Yeah, I know…..but it's alright. I think Ken's Hokuto Shinken skills will be quite enough to protect both of us.

Shuu: Right. Alright then, go on, have fun!

Yuria: O-okay!

Shin: …..that's it!

Yuda: Whawhawha, wait, what?!

Shin: Yes! I finally got it! Yeah, time to do my plan! I'm going to follow Yuria all day and see what she likes! That way, I can finally win her heart over!

Souther: What's all with that lass looking all giggly in the morning?

Shuu: Ah, she's going on a date with Kenshiro.

Souther: Bah. Typical love business. Makes me sick- Wait, DID YOU JUST SAY KENSHIRO?!

Shuu: Uh….yes?

Souther: What?! Yuria, the member of the Nanto Roku Seiken, just like us, is dating a man of Hokuto?!

Shuu: What's wrong with that? I mean, Hokuto and Nanto are two sides of the same coin, you forgot? A union between the two are said to be able to bring great changes to the world. Infact, this is a good thing! A Nanto master like you should understand.

Souther: Yes, I know, but…..you think we should just give away one of us to the Hokuto. Unforgivable! Our Nanto pride can't allow it!

Shuu: Seriously Souther, you just go on and on about this Nanto pride stuff. Can't you just let youngsters have their fun?

Souther: Hmph! Thinking about fun in an age like this?

Shuu: You're saying as if it's gonna be the end of the world or something…..

Souther: What?

Shuu: What?

Souther and Shuu: …

* * *

 _A couple of minutes later….._

Rei: Hm? Yuria? Where are you going?

Yuria: Oh, umm…a secret!

Rei: Secret? Huh….that's peculiar….lemmme guess, a date?

Yuria: Eeeehhh?

Rei: Aha! You're blushing! I knew it!

Yuria: He-hey! That's not, that's not, ehm….

Rei: Who is it? Who is it?

Yuria: S-stop iiiiitttttt!

Rei: Oh, whoa, whoa, okay. I'm sorry. Well then, all I'm gonna say is….good luck! **Thumbs up**

Yuria: Erm, y-yeah! **Leaves**

Rei: Sigh….right. That reminded me, I probably should take Mamiya out more…

* * *

 _Outside.…_

Yuria: Okay! Now, where is that cafe Ken talked about…

Later on, a familiar figure popped in the bushes, observing Yuria as she headed for her destination….

Shin: Okay, she said something about a new cafe that opened down the street…..okay, better get going!

 _Later…._

Yuria: Pant, pant! Where is that cafe? Hmmm…. according to Ken it's just down here, but…..huh?

 _Yuria noticed Jagi walking down the same road._

Yuria: Ah, it's him! The third Hokuto brother, Jagi! Doesn't seem to be a very nice guy….though maybe not quite as bad as Souther, perhaps….maybe I can ask him?

Jagi: Hm? Hey! Fuck are ya starin' at?

Yuria: Aaahhh! Uhm, well, I…

Jagi: Hey! Fuck is wrong with you? Can't talk or some shit? If yer got nothin' to spit out, fuck off!

Yuria: _(Ah, crap, he's just as bad as Souther…..)_

Jagi: Eh? Wait a minute, yer Kenshiro's girlfriend are ya? Peh! For such a shitty brother to get a girlfriend like you….eh, nothin' like I care anyway….

Yuria: Ah, wait!

Jagi: What's it again, pipsqueak?

Yuria: Um, here…..you know the direction to this place?

Jagi: Eh, isn't this that new cafe opening?

Yuria: Uh, yeah….

Jagi: What? Is this yer date with Kenshiro or sumthin'?

Yuria: Eh, why the hell is that any of your business?!

Jagi: Ah, whatever. Just go left and you'll find the place, aight! Now scram!

Yuria: O-okay, thank you!

Jagi: Sigh….stupid Kenshiro and his stupid girlfriend…..

 _However, Jagi noticed rustling sounds from the bushes._

Jagi: Hm? Heh? Fuck is goin' down there? **reaches down to grab the thing**

Shin: AAAAHHHHH! Hey, what are you-

Jagi: AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Shin: AAAAAAAHHHH! Let go of me, dipshit!

Jagi: What….WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THERE?!

Shin: Pssssttttt! Not so loud!

Jagi: Huh? Hey, yer Shin…..right?

Shin: Yeah! By the way, I gotta go now! I'll lose Yuria!

Jagi: Huh? Hey, what the fuck are ya doin'?

Shin: None of yer business!

Jagi: Because, hey! If ya wanna stalk Yuria, she'll notice you and will report ya to the police. You don't want that, no?

Shin: Of course not! But….but if I'm gonna have her, then….

Jagi: Hmmm….oh, that's right! You say you wanna have Yuria…..I gotta plan!

Shin: Really?!

Jagi: Yeah! So….. **whisper** **whisper**

* * *

 _Later…._

Yuria: Pant, pant, pant…ah! KEEEENNNN!

Kenshiro: Huh? YURIAAAAA! Over here!

Yuria: KEEEEENNNNN!

Kenshiro: YURIAAAAAAA!

Yuria: Sorry I'm kinda late. The road is a bit crowded.

Kenshiro Oh, nevermind! Come on now, let's go on with our date, shall we?

Yuria: Yes!

Kenshiro: So, uhhh…..what do you want?

Yuria: Umm…..pancake would be nice.  
Kenshiro: Okay, and…..I'd like pudding! Hey waiter!

Waiter (?): Ya, hello and welcome! May I take your order?

Kenshiro: Okay, we'd like a pancake, a pudding…..

Yuria: _(Wait…..why does this waiter seem familiar?)_

Kenshiro: …..and, oh, what drink do you want?

Yuria: Eh? Oh, um, I suppose iced tea would suffice.

Kenshiro: Okay, two iced tea!

Waiter (?): Yoooshh! Get it!

Kenshiro: Okay then!

Yuria: …

Kenshiro: Hm? What's wrong, Yuria? You look tense.

Yuria: Oh, umm….it's nothing. _(That waiter…it can't be…..)_

 _At the kitchen..._

Shin: Ehehehehehehe! My disguise was perfect! Gotta thank Jagi for this one! Later, I'll put this poison inside Kenshiro's pudding and kill him! Hahahahahahahaha!

 _Later….._

Kenshiro: Huff…..what's taking so long?

Yuria: Hmmm….oh! They're here!

Waiter (?): Nyohohohohoho! Enjoy your meal, my good sir and lady!

Kenshiro: Thanks!

Yuria: Yaaayy!

Waiter (?): **runs back into the kitchen** Yes! This is a success! Oh, those screams of pain will be soooo delightful!

Kenshiro: **takes one spoonful to mouth** Aaaahhhh-

Shin: Yes, YES! Eat it, EAT IT…..

 **….…COUGH! COUGH! AAAAARRRGGGHHHHHH!**

Shin: YES! YES! I DID IT! But….wait, that scream doesn't sound like….YURIA?!

Kenshiro: What the- YURIA, YURIA!

Yuria: COUGH! COUGH! BLARGH! My…..MY CHEST HURTS!

Kenshiro: What the hell?! Tch! HYAAAAAHHH! **strikes a pressure point**

Yuria: Aaahhh….huff….pant…..

Kenshiro: What the hell….what's in this pudding?!

Shin: **jumps out** Hey, what the fuck! That pudding's supposed to kill y- Oh…..

Kenshiro: Shin! So it's you!

Shin: Hah, HAHAHAH! You fool! Even if I failed to poison you, there's no way you can defeat m- Eh?

Yuria: Shin….

Shin: …..eh? Yuria?

Yuia: Do you think…..I'll let you go after this?

Shin: Huh? Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! It's just, it's just a misunderstanding, I just, I just- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kenshiro: Sigh…..how lucky I am to have you, Yuria….

* * *

 _Later that afternoon…._

Yuria: Sigh…I'm home!

Shuu: Oh, welcome back Yuria. So….how's the date?

Yuria: Eh, emmm….okay, at least.

Shuu: At least? Heh, something happened, didn't it?

Yuria: Well, I suppose you could say it that, but it's nothing to worry about.

Shuu: Huh….okay then. By the way, has anybody seen Shin since this morning?

 **DING DONG**

Rei: Hold on, I'll open the door.

Kenshiro: Hey, so this is the- Huh?

Rei: Oh?

Kenshiro: Rei! It's been a while!

Rei: Ken! Man, it has! How're you doin'?

Kenshiro: Just fine! How are you?

Rei: Same as me? Whoa, what's that big package for?

 _The big package starts to shake around._

Kenshiro: Oh, I just found this package on the street with your address on it, so I thought I would bring it here as well as accompanying Yuria home.

Rei: Yuria…whoa, whoa, wait a minute! So you're Yuria's boyfriend she just went onto a date with just now, right?

Kenshiro: Yeah! Wow, took you long enough to guess.

Rei: That's cause both of you are hiding it from all of us!

Kenshiro: Ahaha! Sorry, sorry. So, all of you six are living together here, huh…..

Rei: Yup. It really is quite bothersome, but none of us mind it too much. It makes the house much livelier after all!

Kenshiro: Ahaha! Is that so! Well, I suppose so since I live with my three brothers myself…

Rei: Right, so why don't you just go inside and have a little chat here?

Kenshiro: Well, I'd love to, but I got some urgent business to attend to.

 _The big package starts to shake around more._

Rei: Ah, that's a shame. Still, come to visit anytime!

Kenshiro: Okay, okay! **puts the package on the floor** Okay then, bye!

Rei: Bye!

Shuu: Wait, you were talking to Kenshiro just now?

Rei: Hm? Oh yeah. You're too late. He just left now.

Shuu: Agh, that's too bad. I wanna see him after all this ten years.

Rei: Well, but not really 'see', right? Since, you're….you know….

Shuu: Oh, right. My bad.

Rei: By the way, what's in this package anyway? It's been shaking violently for a while now…..

 **…...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

Souther: **suddenly wakes up**

Yuda: **messes up his lipstick**

Souther and Yuda: **go out of their rooms** HEY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE ALL THESE YELLIN- ….

 _The package turned out to contain none other than a tied-up Shin with pancake and pudding shoved onto his mouth._

Souther and Yuda: ….AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Rei: Sh-sh-sh…..SHIN?!

Shuu: Now, I can't see, but from the sounds of it.….you seem to be in one hell of a situation.

Yuria: Snrk…..

Everyone: **turn towards Yuria** Huh?!

Yuria: Pftt…..PTHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Everyone: **stare at each other with a WTF face** ….

 ** _To Be Continued…._**

* * *

Right! Please leave a review and have good day!


	3. A Prank

_Chapter 3: A Prank_

* * *

 _It was another normal day in the Nanto dorm. As far as 'normal' for a group of dis-junctioned martial artists and a lone not-so-normal woman goes._

 **DING DONG**

Yuria: I'll go open it. **opens door**

Mamiya: Hello! Excuse me, I'm looking for- Huh?!

Yuria: Huh?!

Mamiya and Yuria: stare at each other _(Is that…..is that ME?!)_

Mamiya: Uh….uhm, I….is Rei living here?

Yuria: Rei? Yeah, what may be your busi-

Rei: Yuria, who's that? ….w-wha?! Ma….Mamiya?!

Mamiya: Rei! …. **walks towards him with her head down**

Rei: W….why did you never tell me you were going to visit? I-I mean, it's alright, but, you coulda at least-

Mamiya: **slaps Rei**

Rei: OW! H-hey, what?!

Mamiya: You're always like that, you jerk! You never even try to text or call me! What am I even to you anyway?!

Yuria: Huh? You're Rei's girlfriend?

Mamiya: Technically, yeah, but he basically ignored me for weeks now! Seriously….

Rei: Hey look, I was just distracted, okay?

Mamiya: Distracted by what? By your video games again?

Rei: I can't help it!

Yuda; Hey, who dares disturb my beauty sleep so early on in the morni-

Mamiya: GASP!

Rei: Shit!

Yuda: Oh my…..it's you?

Mamiya: YUDA! What….what the hell are you doing here?

Yuda: Why, of course, I live here! What do you think?! What is YOUR business here, huh?

Rei: What? You…guys know each other?

Mamiya: He's my ex.

Rei: WHAT?! Ex?! Gee, and to think Yuda was even able to get a girlfriend at all….

Yuria: Whoa…..okay, now this goes a WEE bit out of hand…..

Yuda: What's wrong with that?! Anyway, ahem, Mamiya. I myself am surprised that even after 'that' incident, you're still able to show up your face here. Or maybe I should remind you myself of that day?

Mamiya: Tch! Just try you bastard!

Rei: Hey, hey, hey, you two. Let's all calm down, okay-

Mamiya: You too! Whose side are you on, anyway?!

Rei: I…..

Yuda: Ohohoho! You see too, Mamiya? Even your precious boyfriend Rei will be powerless if 'that' comes out! Hahaha!

Rei: Grrhhh….YOU BASTARD! **punches Yuda**

Yuria: AAAAAHHHH!

Yuda: GAH! Pant….pant…..what?! How….HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!

Mamiya: Rei! What are you doing?!

Rei: I'm sorry…..but he's gone way too far! He's wronged you in the past, so I have to avenge your honor!

Mamiya: You're speaking like some sort of vigilante hero….

Rei: Yeah, to be honest, I would've liked it if I had just lived in a lawless wasteland where I can do whatever I want, or something. That'd be pretty swell, you don't think?

Mamiya: **sweatdrop** Well, I guess, but…..

Yuda: GAH! You….you'll pay! **attacks Rei with Nanto Seiken**

Rei: Tch! **touches his wound and realizes blood** ….oh…oh…you…..you've done it. You've. Done it. I….I see it. Is that how it is? Okay then. You want to finish this LIKE A MAN?!

Mamiya: Rei!

Yuria: Eeeekkk! They….they did it! This….this is bad! **runs to the kitchen**

Rei: Shaoooooohhhhh!

Yuda: Haha! Missed!

Rei: Tch! Damn!

Yuda: Take this! Hyaaahhhh!

 _But suddenly, a knife almost hit Yuda's hand, thrown by none other than Shuu._

Yuda: AAHH! Wh-what's that? **turns to see Shuu** Oh, shit!

Shuu: That's enough, you two!

Rei: AAAAHHHH! S-s-shuu!

Shuu: Yuria told me what happened. Seems like you two still haven't learned, have you…..

Rei: Shuu, no, believe me, I had to do thi-

Shuu: NOTHING IS AN EXCUSE FOR USING NANTO SEIKEN INSIDE THIS HOUSE.

Yuda and Rei: Eeekk!

Shuu: Sigh….now that you two have done this twice, I have no choice but to punish you two.

Yuda and Rei: Whaaattt?!

Rei: But Shuu, he started it!

Yuda: As if! You're the one that punched me first!

Rei: But you're the one who used Nanto Seiken on me first!

Yuda and Rei: **continues to argue**

Shuu: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Yuda and Rei: Eeeekkk! …..

Shuu: Sigh….really, you two are such handfuls. Now go back to your rooms and don't come out until evening. And, remember, if you two dare to do this for the THIRD time…..

Yuda and Rei: Eeekk! Got it, got it! Ah fuck, man… **walk to their respective rooms**

Shuu: Whew. Really, those two….

Yuria: Uhm, thank you for that, Shuu. If you hadn't stepped in, this entire house would've been destroyed…

Shuu: Ah, no need to thank me. It's my job to keep everything under control.

Yuria: Still, it's impressive to be able to throw that knife perfectly despite your blindness.

Shuu: Ah, thank you. I saw Souther doing it the other day before I blinded myself, so I learned from that.

Yuria: I-I see.

Mamiya: Uh, uhm, I…I'm sorry.

Shuu: Hm? Ah, you're Rei's girlfriend, right? Mamiya….isn't it?

Mamiya: Y-yeah. Actually….it's because of me that Rei and Yuda fought like that.

Shuu: Well, I mean, you only had an argument with Yuda, and then both Yuda and Rei got carried away. It's alright.

Yuria: So, uhm….hi, I'm Yuria. Nice to meet you.

Mamiya: Oh, right. I'm Mamiya. Nice to meet you too.

Yuria: Right. But still, Mamiya, I really do think we look seriously alike….

Mamiya: That's right….I mean, if I straightened my hair, I would look exactly like you!

Yuria: Yeah! And I even used to have your hairstyle as well!

Mamiya: Whoa, really? That's crazy. I wonder if we're actually…..

Yuria and Mamiya: …naaahhh.

Yuria: By the way, why won't you go to my room for a sec?

Mamiya: Alright!

* * *

 _In Yuria's room…._

Mamiya: Whoa! Your room's huge!

Yuria: Eh, at least compared to Yuda's and Souther's, not really. Make yourself at home!

Mamiya: Okay. Whew! A lotta stuff in there….huh? Who is this with you?

Yuria: Oh, that's me with my brother Ryuga.

Mamiya: And….what's…..this hand above your brother's head?

Yuria: That's my half-brother Juza. Yeah, he's just like that. We don't talk about him much.

Mamiya: **sweatdrop** I see…oh! Is this you with Ken?

Yuria: Eeekk! Don't look!

Mamiya: Oh….ohohohoho! I get it! You two are dating!

Yuria: Geez…..but eh, how do you know about Ken?

Mamiya: I met him once! So, like, one day I was crossing the street when a car was about to hit me, and then, just like a prince on white horse, he jumped in to save me! Oh, I still remember the feel of his big, sturdy hands when he held me to safety, and his handsome face! Kyaaah! I'm blushing just thinking about him!

Yuria: **sweatdrop** He…..hey…that's fun and all but he's still my man….you know? _(And besides, don't you have a boyfriend yourself?!)_

Mamiya: Ahhh…..how I wish I could meet him one more time…oh, oohh! I-I'm so sorry! I got carried away that I forgot that you're his girlfriend, hahaha….sorry!

Yuria: I-it's alright. But yeah, just as you said, he is a wonderful guy….I'm so happy I have him.

Mamiya: Yeah….he seems like a good boyfriend too. Compared to Rei, that is!

Yuria: Really? What's wrong with him?

Mamiya: I mean, he's a good guy, unlike Yuda, but god he's just irritating sometimes. Like that one time he ignores all my calls and texts only to send dick pics that later night. I mean, what?!

Yuria: Ahahaha? Really?

Mamiya: Yeah! LIke, really…..and just…sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough for him. And, yet….

Yuria: Aww…don't be so down! I mean, you think me and Ken doesn't have our ups and downs? Of course not. And yet everytime that happens, we always try to talk our problems out. You try to communicate your honest thoughts with Rei after this, you hear?

Mamiya: Okay, Yuria…..hm! So, hey! I'd like to try on some of your clothes!

Yuria: E-eh?! But why?

Mamiya: Well, just like you said, we do look like twins, right? So I'd like to see what it feels like wearing your clothes and make me look exactly like you. **opens Yuria's wardrobe**

Yuria: Oh, really?

Mamiya: Let's see….how about this?

Yuria: Ah! That fits you perfectly, Mamiya!

Mamiya: It really does! Hey, come on, straighten my hair just like yours!

Yuria: Huh, you're really sure about this?

Mamiya: Of course! Come on now!

Yuria: Okay then!

 _Several hours later…._

Yuria: Aaaandd…..done! Look at the mirror now!

Mamiya: ….wow! Damn, I really do look like your twin now!

Yuria: Ahahaha….really? Well, considering that I already have two elder brothers that might be a bit of a problem….

Mamiya: Hahaha, I have a younger brother so it's the same with me as well. Hey, how about we use this to mess around with those guys and make them think there are two of you?

Yuria: Eeehh?! You serious?

Mamiya: Of course! Just imagine the look on those people when they see you going out of the house, and then see ME coming out of your room!

Yuria and Mamiya: **holds their laughter**

Yuria: Okay okay, this is….COMPLETELY evil but like….I like it. Let's do it.

Shin: **suddenly opens Yuria's room** So Yuria, I need you to do this thing for- **_sees the apparently two Yuria's_** ….

Yuria and Mamiya: **completely shocked** …

Shin: …I…..I….. **immediately exits the room** What….what was that? Are my eyes playing tricks on me?! Those were…those were TWO Yuria's?! WHAT?!

Mamiya: Eeekkk! Who….who was that?! Just barging in a lady's room like that! If we weren't inside your house, I would've kicked his ass so hard he won't be able to sit for a week!

Yuria: Yeah, well….that's Shin. That's just the way he does things. Especially regarding me…

Mamiya: Jeez! Does it not bother you that this is the guy whom you live with everyday?

Yuria: Of course it does! But, like….what can I do?

Mamiya: Must have sucked hard. I'm sorry.

Yuria: Oh, no need to. I'm just kinda used to it anyway. Haha.

Mamiya: Sigh….oh well. Time to do our prank!

Yuria: Alrighty! **goes out**

Shin: Gasp! YURIA!

Yuria: Aahh! Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?!

Shin: There…there wasn't two of you in your room just now, right?!

Mamiya: What? What are you even talking about? You probably hallucinated.

Shin: Oh…oh, haha…right, right! There's….there's no way there's two Yuria's! Right, right….

Yuria: _(Pfftt! Oh, haha, is he gonna get quite a shock…..)_ …anyway, you probably have become WAY too obsessed with me to start imagining such nonsensical things. Seriously. Get a grip.

Shin: Tch! ….you…..YOU….ghh….no.

Yuria: Keep on dreaming. Anyway, I'm going out for a sec. _(Okay, Mamiya! Time to do your thing!)_

* * *

 _Later…._

Shuu: ….okay, Yuda, Rei, you two can come out now.

Yuda: Whew! Fucking finally!

Rei: Goddammit. If this is the punishment we got for doing this the second time, then I, for the love of my life, can't imagine what would happen if it happened the THIRD time….

Mamiya: **comes out** Oh! Rei! You're finally out!

Rei: Huh?

Shin: **widens eyes and jaw drops** …..I…..I…..wha…..wha….?!

Rei: Eh, uh…..Yuria?

Mamiya: Yeah? What's wrong?

Shin: There was….there was…t-there was…agh….ah…. **keeps shaking head back and forth from towards the door and Mamiya**

Mamiya: God, what the hell is wrong with you? Forgot to take your meds? But well, of course, with you're acting like a goddamn creep towards me everyday…..

Rei: Hey, uh, Yuria? Is there….something wrong?

Mamiya: Huh? Why, of course not! Not when there's YOU, Rei!

Rei: Huh…..okay, that's a tad bit weird.

Mamiya: Really? Oh, c'mon, you're just a tad bit dense. Anyway, I suppose I should just stay at my room.

Rei: Huh…okay….

Shin: Tch, I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE! **barges in Yuria's room** HEY, you're gonna explain everything or- **gets knocked out**

Rei and Yuda: ! What?!

Mamiya: Hmph! Now THAT'S gonna teach you! Hm? looks at Rei and Yuda

Rei and Yuda: …..

Mamiya: Oh, sorry to inconvenience you! I just….. **steps back in**

Yuda: ….hey….Yuria….usually isn't THAT aggressive, isn't it?

Rei: Yeah….I mean, sure, she beats the everloving shit out of Shin everytime he tries to do something funny….but…..

Yuria: I'm home!

Rei and Yuda: GH! W-w-w….wait, what?!

Rei: T-t-t-th….t-t-that's….then….

Yuda: What…what?

Yuria: Hm? What's wrong guys?

Rei: You just…..you just… **looks back at Yuria's room**

Yuda: Weren't you literally just at your room?!

Yuria: Huh? What are you talking about? I went out for a bit of a walk. Though I guess you wouldn't know since you were still grounded.

Rei: But you just…..you LITERALLY just….beat Shin up for barging in your room!

Yuria: Huh? Shin? ….pffftt, silly! I didn't do it! Infact, why would I? He probably just….I don't know….bumped his head on a wall or something! _(Pffttt….good job, Mamiya!)_

Rei: _(You seem to be a wee bit happy at him being beaten up, though…..)_

Yuria: Aha, aha, haha…..anyway, first Shin, and now you two! What is with you guys today to SOMEHOW think there are two of me, anyways? You probably need some rest.

Rei and Yuda: Eh….I…I guess…..

Rei: By the way…..have you seen Mamiya? I think, when I and Yuda got grounded she was talking to you….right?

Yuria: Mamiya? Hmm….I don't know…..she said she's got some business to attend to which is why she left for a while…..

Rei: Tch, I knew it. Well, I suppose I should just call her….. **picks up phone**

Yuria: ….. **suddenly widens eyes** Wait, don't do tha-

Rei: Huh? Why?

 _In Yuria's room…._

Mamiya: Keheheheh! I wonder how confused those guys are…..

 _Suddenly Mamiya's loud-ass ringtone blares out._

Mamiya: Huh? EEEEKKKKK! Oh, oh my god- REI?!

Rei: Hm? Huh…..wait, why is Mamiya's ringtone coming out of your room?

Yuria: EEEKKK! Wait, REI! DON'T COME I-

Rei: **opens door and sees Mamiya with her phone** …..

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

Shuu: What?! What's going on over there?!

Rei: You….you….THERE ARE TWO YURIA'S!

Yuda: So Shin's right after all!

Yuria and Mamiya: Tch!

Rei: You…..WHO ARE YOU?!

Mamiya: Me? I'm Yuria!

Yuria: What the hell are you talking about?! I'M YURIA!

 _However, both Yuria and Mamiya are giggling like mad on the inside._

Rei: Wait, whoa whoa whoa…..okay, so…there are two Yuria's, and one of them, whom I've seen beating up Shin, is currently holding Mamiya's cellphone…..

Yuria and Mamiya: _(Shit! Is he gonna figure it out!)_

Rei: …..which means that YOU DID SOMETHING TO MAMIYA, YURIA….OR YURIA IMPOSTER!

Yuria and Mamiya: **falls in that typical anime style when someone does something stupid**

Yuria: Okay, enough of this already! Are we gonna finish this or not, impostor?!

Mamiya: Heh! Who're YOU calling impostor, BITCH?!

Yuria: Oh, OH! OKAY! IS IT GONNA BE LIKE THAT, HUH?! HYAAAAHHHH! jumps at Mamiya

Mamiya: AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!

 _Then the two began to brawl._

Rei: EEEKKK! Hey, YOU! STOP I-

Shuu: What is going on here?!

Yuria and Mamiya: Ah! Pant…pant….

Rei: Shuu! There's suddenly a Yuria impostor and we don't know which is the real one, so….

Shuu: Yuria impostor….? ….alright, Mamiya, you can drop the whole thing off.

Yuria and Mamiya: Eeeehhh?!

Rei: Huh? Mamiya…what?

Mamiya: Sigh…..I suppose it's inevitable, huh. Look. **messes up her hair to make it return to it's original shape** It's me.

Everyone: Whaaaatt?!

Rei: But….Mamiya….why…

Mamiya: Look, it's a prank I and Yuria made, okay! Since we look so similar to each other, we thought we would mess around with you guys by making my hair and clothes look just like her!

Yuria: That's right. We intended to mess with you guys, but…it seems we just ended up taking it a little bit too far for ourselves.

Yuria and Mamiya: Sigh….

Shuu: Huh….I see it then. Well then, since you two ended up almost brawling with each other to death, why don't you apologize to each other?

Yuria and Mamiya: ….I'm so sorry.

Shuu: And towards everyone else.

Yuria and Mamiya: **bowing towards everyone** We're so sorry.

Rei: Sigh….

Yuda: Really? All my precious time wasted by this failed prank! Tch, pathetic! But then again, what did I expect from you, Mamiya!

Mamiya: Tch, you-

Rei: That's enough. Mamiya.

Shuu: Well, I suppose that settles it. And this should be a lesson for you two.

Yuria and Mamiya: We're sorry Shuu.

Shuu: Alright. I hope this kind of thing never repeats again. Got it?

Everyone: Yeah.

Mamiya: ….

Yuria: …..hey.

Mamiya: Huh?

Yuria: You wanna talk about it to him, right?

Mamiya: But-

Yuria: Say it.

Mamiya: Oh, uhm…..hey, Rei….

Rei: Yeah?

Mamiya: I…..I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got angry at you. I just….I just want you to pay more attention to me, you know? To go out as frequently as we did, you know? Is that too much to ask?

Rei: Eh, uhm, no, no! Absolutely not! Infact, I'm the one who should say sorry. I ignored you and prioritized useless shit instead….

Mamiya: Ahaha, really? So….if that's the case….how about a dinner?

Rei: Dinner? Uhm, that's a good idea, but…..looking at you, you probably should take a shower first. And you're also wearing Yuria's clothes!

Mamiya: Eh, whoops! I forgot! Well then….I suppose I'll go home to get prepared first. Gah, silly me. Uhm….

Yuria: **thumbs up**

Mamiya: **smiles** Okay, better get going!

Rei: Don't drag on too long with your makeup!

Mamiya: Jeez, okay I got it!

Rei: Ahaha! Sigh….really, that woman.

Yuria: Seems like you two managed to handle this situation pretty quickly.

Rei: Heh, well, the thing is, we've been through this many, many times. Same old stuff, I didn't reply her back, she got mad, we apologized, we go on a date, bam, and the cycle repeats.

Yuria: Oh, heh….I suppose that's good too.

Rei: …..although I have to say, she IS pretty cute when she's mad and starts hitting me around and stuff….heh, maybe I should ignore her again?

Yuria: **sweatdrop** _(So you pretty much ignored her on purpose…..)_

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

* * *

Heya! New chapter!

Yeah, sorry for going on a mini-hiatus _(AGAIN)_ , got a pretty bad case of writer's block and was too exhausted to even turn on my laptop. Oof. I hope it never happens again.

Anyways, as always, leave a review and have a good day!


	4. Big Brother

_Chapter 4: Big Brother_

* * *

 _Yet another normal afternoon goes by in the Nanto home…..actually, you know what, fuck it, do I really have to need to explain this to you every goddamn time?_

Rei: Yawn….god, I'm so bored right now.

Shuu: Well, you have plenty of games that you haven't played yet, right?

Rei: Yeah I know, but some of them are crap. And…..uuhhh….I don't really know. I think I'm just gonna watch TV to see any interesting stuff.

Yuria: Sigh… **phone rings** Huh? Big brother? Hello?

Ryuga: Yuria, how are you doing?

Yuria: Oh, I'm doing just fine. Just chilling in my house as usual.

Ryuga: Hm, I see…..by the way, I'm just calling in to say I'm going to your house now.

Yuria: E-eehh?! But, wh-

 **DING DONG**

Rei: Oh man, who's that? **opens door**

Ryuga: Good afternoon.

Yuria: Eeekkk! That was…that was….like what, five seconds?!

Rei: Huh? Who are you?

Ryuga: Well, for your information, I am Yuria's elder brother, Ryuga, and I have come here in order to….investigate the place she lives in, populated by FIVE other MEN as a LONE WOMAN.

Rei: Huh? Okay….I mean, what's your proble- Ow! Hey!

Yuria: B-big brother!

Ryuga: Yuria! It's nice to see you after a long time. Huh, you definitely look more tired since the last time I saw you. Do you get enough sle-

Yuria: Save that for later! What are you doing?!

 _Ah yes, so that's my elder brother, Ryuga, the Lone Star of Sirius. He lives up to his reputation by living alone and is mostly the one working his ass off to pay my allowance every month. I love him with every inch of my being, but….._

Ryuga: What am I doing? You don't remember what I said to you I objection to you moving in to this place?

Yuria: Ummm...

Ryuga: Exactly. You, a woman, wanting to move in to a cramped-up house with FIVE men, living together with them on a day-to-day basis. Do you think I, your elder brother, wouldn't get worried?!

Yuria: Oh, come on, big brother, you're so unnecessarily worried! I mean, I live with them because we're all part of the Nanto Roku Seiken, so….

Ryuga: Yeah, I know, I get it, but….you know that one of the Nanto's, Shin, has had a crush on you for a while!

Yuria: Oh, yeah, Shin…..it's alright, he's nothing to be worried about.

Ryuga: You sure about that?

Yuria: Yeah!

Ryuga: Hm, fine. Anyways, if someone ever does something funny to you, tell me and I will freeze their pitiful asses immediately.

Yuria: Uh, you…don't need to do tha-

Ryuga: **shouting really loud** YOU HEAR THAT, EVERYBODY?!

Everyone in the house: What?!

Ryuga: Listen, all of you…..I for now, trust you to not be doing any sort of unfavorable things towards Yuria. But, if any of you, EVER did…..take notice that I, the Lone Star of Sirius, will come for your life.

Yuria: Sigh….. **facepalm**

Yuda: Hey, who are you to just suddenly threaten us like that? IN OUR HOUSE?!

Ryuga: And don't act like I don't know what you did as well, Yuda.

Yuda: Eeeeehhh?! Hey, dude, just get the fuck out if you're only gonna cause trouble!

Shin: He's right! Just leave if you-

Ryuga: And YOU, are especially bold to say THAT, Shin.

Shin: Eh?!

Ryuga: **suddenly sprints towards Shin and grabs him by the neck**

Shin: AAAAAHHH! Khhh…can't….breath….

Ryuga: It hurts, right? Well, I can assure you, if you dared to even touch a HAIR of Yuria…..THIS will come for you.

Shin: Kkkhhh….okay, okay, FINE! I understand! Just…let me down…..AAAAKKHHH! Gasp….pant….

Ryuga: Hmph. That ought to teach you.

Rei: What the?! Hey, come on man, the fuck are you doing?!

Ryuga: You didn't hear what I said earlier? I tried to give these unrulies a warning, that's all.

Rei: What? Hey, come on, I know you're concerned for Yuria, but this is going too far!

Ryuga: Too far? Well, you too, for a fact have a little sister too!

Rei: Yeah, so?

Ryuga: And you think I didn't know what you did to Jagi last week?

Rei: I mean, that's only becau- Wait, how the hell did you know about that?!

Yuria: That's enough, big brother!

Ryuga: Eh?

Yuria: Look….you always opt to use violence as a firsthand solution to EVERYTHING!

Ryuga: Well, what about it?

Yuria: You even once landed Juza in hospital because of it!

Ryuga: Well, he had it coming by peeping on you through the window. And besides, it's Juza, it's not like it affected him or anything.

Yuria: But that was too much and you knew it! Sigh….look, big brother, it's not like I don't appreciate your concern for me but….this is too much, you know? I mean, it's not like we're currently living in a dangerous place where I can be easily kidnapped and taken away to some desolate place, right? Kenshiro is with me. He can protect me just fine.

Ryuga: Huh, funny that you mentioned Kenshiro, since I've already told you my disapproval of him multiple times….

Yuria: BIG BROTHER!

Rei: Okay, uhh….can you maybe perhaps continue your arguments outside? Especially since Souther is sleeping, and well….you know how he is.

Ryuga: Sigh, fine. Let's go outside, Yuria.

* * *

 _Outside…._

Yuria: So I already told you big brother, it's fine. I am one of the Nanto Roku Seiken, I can handle this.

Ryuga: Even though you can't actually use any sort of martial arts?

Yuria: Yeah, well, that's beside the point. It's fine. You don't have to worry.

Ryuga: I see…well then, since I'm here, why don't we go out to eat to your favorite steak restaurant?

Yuria: Ah! You serious?

Ryuga: Sure. Just think of it as a gift from your big brother.

 _But suddenly, a mysterious shadow landed behind Yuria._

?: Hey! What's up baby?

Yuria: Huh? Kyaaahh! Ju-juza! You scared me!

 _And that's Juza, my half-brother. He is a part of the Nanto Gosha Sei and is also currently living with the other four (and also Toh). He's mostly considered the family's black sheep since we didn't even know he's related to us until two weeks agao with our DNA test results. And before then, he always tried to hit on me. And even now, still is, so….._

Juza: Hahaha….man, been a while since you came out of that cramped-up house. What have you been doing all this time? Woulda been better if you went out with me, right?

Yuria: Oh, um, that's nice but I…..

Ryuga: Cut that out Juza, that's creepy. Like seriously, even after the DNA test results came out you're still in deep denial?

Juza: What? Aha, aha, what do you mean? I mean, of course not! Why would I do that….to our own sister? Right, right?

Ryuga: **sweatdrop**

Juza: …..by the way, where are you two going? If you're going on a dinner, why don't you include me, you know, as a part of the family!

Ryuga: We're going out to eat on this steak restaurant. Yuria's favorite. And besides…..you're only tagging along with us since you've ran out of money this month, right?

Juza: Eh, eheheheh….how would you know….

Ryuga: Sigh….by the way if you're gonna ask for more, then no.

Juza: What?! Come on now, that's just mean!

Ryuga: But that's basically what you're always doing! You're only gonna come to me to ask for money that you've wasted on booze and women! And even worse, you've only started doing this shit after the DNA tests came out!

Juza: W-what! Come on now, I only asked for like, what, 50 yen or so!

Ryuga: **pulls up a note detailing all the time Juza asked for money from Ryuga which totals in 5000 yen**

Juza: I DID ASK FOR THAT MUCH?! Sigh….okay, then…..but, like, I still got my steak, right?

Ryuga: Yeah. But only once.

Juza: Aw, come on! That's still mean!

Yuria: **sweatdrop** Okay everyone, let's just...get going, shall we?

* * *

 _Later on…._

Juza: Alright! So….this is Yuria's favorite place?

Ryuga: You don't even know that and you dare to call yourself a part of the family?

Juza: Oh, come on!

Yuria: Okay, okay, that's enough! Let's go inside and just order some food, okay?

Ryuga: Alright then…..Yuria, you'll have this, right?

Yuria: Yep! Just like in our childhood!

Ryuga: Okay, in that case I'll have this. Hey Juza, what about yo-

Juza: **towards a random gir** l Ohohoho! Hey, that's one fine piece of work you got there! I mean, the shape is more bulbous than I expected, but hey!

Random girl: What?! You creep!

Juza: Ahaha! Eh it's alright, you're not the first person to say that….oooh! Lookit over there! Ahaha! Man, I love this place already!

Ryuga: **slowly trembling and crumpling the menu**

Yuria: Uh….uhm….big brother? ….em, Juza?

Juza: Haha….oh, eh?

Yuria: You don't want to order anything?

Juza: Oh, emm….I suppose I'll just have what you have, 'kay? **glinting smile**

Yuria: Ehm…okay…

 **Suddenly, a loud, thumping sound was heard at the entrance. Everyone inside turned behind to see who it was. It was none other than Raoh.**

Everyone: **sat in silence while visibly scared**

Raoh: …

Yuria: Eeekkk! That's….that's Raoh! What's he doing here?!

Ryuga: Well, he probably only wanted to eat as well. Why not?

Yuria: That's not the problem! If he noticed me, then….

Juza: Well, well, now look who has- **got his mouth covered by Ryuga**

Ryuga: NO. STOP. Don't even THINK about it.

Juza: Mmmmhhh-MMMMHHH! _(Heh, what, you don't believe me? I can floor him within minutes, I'll show you!)_

Ryuga: That's not the problem, you numbskull! You wanna cause a riot and destroy this fucking place?!

Raoh: Hm?

The three siblings: EeeekkkK! **immediately turn back and try to hide their faces from Raoh**

Yuria: Phew….almost…..

Ryuga: We REALLY gotta keep low-profile. If he saw us, no, if he saw Yuria….we're dead!

Juza: Then what the fuck are we supposed to do while waiting for our food to come?!

Ryuga: Well, I don't know….read the menu or some shit!

Raoh: **decides the sit right next beside the three siblings**

The three siblings: Glk!

Yuria: Fuck my life….

Ryuga: It's alright! Just….cover your face with the menu! He won't notice!

Yuria: He won't?

Ryuga: It's okay! It's okay since big brother said so, okay?

Juza: Tch, really? That whole 'big brother' shtick of yours is so annoying, you hea-

Ryuga: Shhh! Keep it down! He'll hear you!

Juza: Then so what? If he notices, Imma kick his ass if I need to!

Ryuga: You can't! Look, this is one of the few times all three of us can gather together and eat as a family, and YOU wanna ruin that for Yuria? At her favorite restaurant, nonetheless?!

Juza: Ah…gh…okay, okay! I got it!

Ryuga: Good! Then just keep your mouth shut!

Raoh: I'll have…..this one.

Waiter: Okay, sir. **walks back to the kitchen**

Juza: **looks at the waiter's….'assets'** Gh! Uhhh…

Ryuga: Shit! Juza….DON'T!

Juza: Urrrghhhh…..

Yuria: It's always like this with you, isn't it?!

Juza: Can't help it….khhh….hhhhh…

Raoh: …..hm? **turns to see the source of the heavy breathing**

Ryuga: SHIT!

Juza: Eeeekkk!

Ryuga: Anyway, just try to hold in your boner for once, will ya?!

Juza: I'M TRYING!

Yuria: SSHHHHH! Just stay shut, you guys! He'll notice!

The three siblings: Gulp…..

Raoh: …..hey…..I seem to recognize you.

Juza: KHHH! SHIT!

Raoh: Hmmm…..peh.

Juza: Phewwww! Goddammit….what was that for?!

Ryuga: Hm? Ah! Our food came!

Yuria: Phew…thank god!

Juza: O-kay! Time to dig in-

Raoh: ….by the way, I ran out of tissues here. I'd like you to give some of yours.

Juza: GKH! Now what?!

Ryuga: I, uh, here! Just…..give these to him WITHOUT turning your face back….okay?

Yuria: Will it really work?!

Ryuga: It will! Just, pay no mind to it Yuria, and just continue eating. It's alright.

Yuria: O….kay…..gulp…..

Raoh: Well? Or should I go over your table to take it for myself?

Juza: Erm, no, no! There's no need to! Here….here's your tissues! Yep.

Raoh: Hrm. **s** **natches the tissues** ….by the way….you sure are determined to keep your face away from me.

Juza: Glk! Grrhhh…I…can't take it….anymore…..but…..for Yuria's sake, I…..

Yuria: Is he really okay?

Ryuga: It's fine. Don't mind it.

Raoh: Infact, I sure do recognize your hair somewhere…..where was it? Oh yes, that one time someone dared to throw an egg at me….

Juza: GLRK! Shit….SHIT! …well…I'm pretty sure you got the wrong person…..

Ryuga: Juza!

Raoh: Oh, really? Pretty sure it's the same person….with the same kind of unbearable voice and boners everytime a woman shows up…..isn't that right, JUZA?! **forcefully turns Juza towards him and picks him up**

Juza: ARGH!

Ryuga: GAH!

Yuria: AAAAHHH!

Everyone inside the restaurant: AAAHHHH!

Juza: Ah….ahahahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, yeah? What are you gonna do about it?

Raoh: You think I haven't forgotten what happened that day?!

Juza: Well, what about it?! What, you want to settle things right now? Huh?

Ryuga: Okay, that's enough!

Raoh: Eh? Oh, you're….Ryuga!

Ryuga: That's me. Raoh, I…..deeply apologize for my younger brother's impudence.

Juza: HE WAS LITERALLY THE ONE WHO STARTED IT AND YOU BLAMED ME?! CAN YOU EVEN CALL YOURSELF MY BIG BROTHER ANYMORE?!

Ryuga: Hey, come on now, the DNA test only came out two weeks ago.

Juza: WHAT?!

Raoh: Hmph! **t** **hrows Juza down** Then as his big brother, you should know to keep him in check.

Ryuga: I know.

Raoh: Especially if he's about to fight someone like me. You have to make sure he's powerful enough.

Ryuga: _(And THAT'S what you're concerned about?…)_

Raoh: …hm? YOU! You right there!

Yuria: Eeehhh?!

Raoh: Yuria. What are you doing with these two anyway?

Yuria: Umm…they're my brothers, Raoh.

Raoh: Wow, really? I don't think anybody would've noticed. You, you are the epitome of beauty. Ryuga is….fine, I suppose, but Juza, on the other hand….

Juza: ARE YOU IMPLYING I'M UGLY?!

Ryuga: Well, to be frank, he has a different mother from us.

Raoh: That explains it. And….Yuria.

Yuria: Gasp!

Raoh: Yuria…..I think I've said this before, but….I want you. I want to keep you for myself.

Yuria: What?! What are you talking about?! **gets snatched by Raoh** KYAAAAHHH!

Ryuga and Juza: YURIA!

Raoh: Kenshiro doesn't deserve you. Leave him and love only me!

Yuria: Gah! LET ME GO!

Juza: Hey! You better listen to her, or you'll regret it!

Raoh: And why is that! Oh, I get it, is it because you wanted her as well, even after you discovered you two were related?

Juza: Heh, well probably, but most importantly! Because this lunch in her favorite restaurant, a gift from her brothers, is something I would not let to be ruined by someone like you!

Ryuga: But you only tagged along to eat because you ran out of money….

Juza: Well, I know, but I don't wanna be left out you know? So, Raoh, you better put her down, and let her finish her goddamn steak!

Raoh: What?!

Yuria: Kuh….

Ryuga: Tch….

Raoh: …..hmph! FINE! **d** **rops Yuria**

Yuria: Kyaaah!

Ryuga: Yuria! Are you okay?

Yuria: I'm fine….

Raoh: I'm not in the mood to fight any either of you today. But remember! Someday….I will be left with everything! **leaves the restaurant**

The three siblings: …

Juza: Gosh, he really just HAD to be so unnecessarily dramatic like that, huh? So lame. Who does he think he is? A conqueror of the century or some crap?

Yuria: Uhhh….. **turns around to see the completely shocked people inside the diner** ah! Um…everyone…we're so deeply sorry about the disturbance, so um….all of you can continue eating your meals….okay?

Everyone in the diner: …. **continues doing things as normal**

Yuria: Phew….

Juza: Hah! Man, what a coward! He was too scared to settle that incident from 10 years ago, and yet he's out there acting like he's the hot shit!

Ryuga: To be frank, I told you if you had actually fought him, you two would've destroyed this place. Yuria's favorite place.

Juza: Eh, oh…right. Sorry Yuria.

Yuria: Haha, it's okay….by the way, big brother, you said it hours ago that you would kill anyone who even as much as touches my HAIR, so…why didn't you do anything?

Ryuga: I, uh, well….I mean, I would still do it, but I told you that doing that would cause a disturbance within your favorite restaurant, and well, we wouldn't want that, right?

Juza: Really? How about when you APOLOGIZED to Raoh because of my 'impudence'?

Ryuga: I, uh, well, uhm….a-anyway, Yuria, your steak is getting cold. It's best if you finish it immediately.

Yuria: Hm? Oh, that's right.

Waiter: Um, excuse me, sir? **p** **ats Ryuga on the shoulder**

Ryuga: Hm? Oh, yes?

Waiter: Sir, even though you managed to resolve the issue fairly quickly and peacefully, we still demand you to pay a fine for causing a disturbance inside our restaurant.

Ryuga: …

* * *

 _Later…._

Yuria: Ahh! That was great! I mean, besides the Raoh issue, that steak was great! Well, it has always been anyway since my childhood!

Ryuga: Yeah, I'm…I'm happy for that, but….my wallet….

Juza: Hey, come on now! Now you're the one getting all weepy over your money? I mean, hey, you were the one who wanted to buy lunch for Yuria at the first place, so….cheer up!

Ryuga: Sigh…I know that, but….

Yuria: Anyways, thank you so much for everything, big brother! **h** **ugs Ryuga**

Ryuga: Ah, hm…..heh, yeah.

Yuria: And you too, Juza. **h** **ugs Juza**

Juza: Arkh! I, uh, um, well….hehe, yeah…..you're welcome….I suppo-

Yuria: …..wait, why is it suddenly so hard down….there….

Juza: Ehe, ehe…..huh?

Ryuga: I see…..so that's how it is, huh…

Juza: Eh? Hey, come on, wait a minute- GYAAAAA!

Yuria: Big brother! What did you do to him?!

Ryuga: At least enough to knock him unconscious for a night.

Yuria: That's…too much….

Ryuga: Compared to last time? No. Anyway, I'm taking you home and then him also.

Yuria: Uhm….okay then….

 _So….yeah...how these two can be my brothers...I will never have an idea._

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

* * *

And yet another new chapter! Woohoo! (And yeah, you just go on breaking your own goddamn promise even after directly saying you're NOT gonna miss on uploading new chapters! SMACK!)

Anyway, yeah, I apologize for not delaying for two days. I was incredibly busy for the last two days and came home super late at night, so….yeah! (I mean, at least I actually completed this in a single day without any procrastination! SMACK!)

So yeah, please give a review and have a good day!


	5. Showdown

_Chapter 5: Showdown_

* * *

Shuu: **on the phone** Huh? Is that so, Toki?

Toki: Yeah! So, how about it? Next time when we go out, we can go look for it!

Shuu: Aah, that sounds good, but I don't know if I have time for it, considering that- whoa!

Souther: Who're you talking to?

Shuu: To Toki. Why?

Souther: Oh, the second Hokuto brother? Okay, can I borrow the phone please?

Shuu: Huh? But why to-

Souther: Just gimme! Jeez!

Shuu: Aw man, okay okay! Here!

Souther: Alright. Ahem…so? Toki, the second Hokuto brother?

Toki: Huh? Souther? What's….your business?

Souther: Well, I'm just asking if I could talk to your older brother for a sec.

Toki: What? Raoh? _(Oh fuck, this will certainly lead to a shitstorm if I let him….)_

Souther: ….well?

Toki: Oh, uhm, well, I apologize but Raoh seem to be quite busy, so….

Raoh: …hm?

Souther: Oh, really? What, is he going around punching random boulders again? Hahahaha!

Shuu: _(I have a bad feeling about this….)_

Toki: …..so, uhm…..maybe you can call again some other ti-

Raoh: Hey, who's saying I'm busy?

Toki: Glk! Ra….Raoh!

Souther: A-ha! So Raoh is there after all!

Raoh: I thought you weren't the type to lie, Toki. Who is on the phone anyway?

Toki: Eh, uhm….it's…..

Raoh: …..it's Souther isn't it?

Toki: G…glk!

Souther: Well? What are you waiting for?

Raoh: Tch, just give me! **Snatches the phone**

Toki: _(S-shit! All hell will break loose!)_

Raoh: Hello? Who's talking?

Souther: A-ha! You think I have forgotten what you said back then, dipshit?

Raoh: Hehehehe….hahahaha! Yeah? What about it?

Souther: Well, let me just be frank here that actually…..yeah, I have forgotten what you said back then. I mean, give me a break, you call THAT an insult?

Raoh: What?!

Souther: I mean, pfftt, let me give you this. Your insult was so weak and forgettable that I was put down for a while, but not by your insult, but rather by the knowledge of how I could have possibly tainted my ears listening to THAT. You Hokuto practitioners may be specializing in pressure points but it only extended to THAT, huh? So sad. Being the supposedly 'best martial art in the world', it's not surprising the world almost collapsed.

Shuu: _(Well, no wonder you also forgot almost destroying your room that one time…..)_

Raoh: Grrr…..oh, yeah, right? Well, do you want me to prove it to you?

Souther: Oh, please! You think I will actually bother going out to fight YOU? Pffftt. My time as the Leader Star shall not be wasted with the likes of you. Hell, infact I will not even bother to call you a bitch like you did with me that last time. Ahahahaha! **Closes phone**

Raoh: Grrrr! Souther! There's a time when I will finish this once and for all! **Closes phone by smashing it**

Toki: Yikes! Be careful! You could destroy the thing! That's the only phone we have!

Raoh: Oh, right. Anyway! I will still destroy that impudent cockroach!

Toki: Are you sure about that?

Raoh: Of course! You think I would forgive him after insulting our pride repeatedly?

Toki: Yeah, I know that, but…killing people and potentially destroying property is illegal.

Raoh: Hmph! You think mere laws can keep me from asserting my power?!

Toki: You…..know that'll make you a criminal, right? And also showing the presence of Hokuto Shinken to the world. What happened to making our presence a secret? You know….like an actual assassin?

Raoh: …oh.

Toki: Oh my god. **Facepalm**

Shuu: Sigh…so? How was it?

Souther: Ahahaha! I'm sure he's foaming at the mouth right now. Well, I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if he did try to come for my life anytime now, but pah! Does he truly think he can match with me?!

Shuu: Sigh….look, why are you two even doing this at the first place?

Souther: Hah! You even need to question that, Shuu? We, the South Star, have been hiding in Hokuto's shadows for WAY too long! We're said to be to be two sides of a same coin, but more accurately the Hokuto always lands first! Why?! Unforgivable! Which is why I try to always prove that Nanto is superior! Those Hokuto jackasses can shove it up their ass!

Shuu: Sigh….right, right. But like….you literally don't remember what happened back then?

Souther: Meh, why do you still worry yourself over that?! It's pointless to keep on bringing the past! The future is now!

Shuu: ….okay…..but one thing. You said you don't even remember what Raoh said to you, and yet you said that you wouldn't even bother calling him a bitch….like what he did back then to you?

Souther: …..a-anyway, shut up! This will work! And it will work gloriously! AHAHAHAHA!

Shuu: Sigh….always like this…..

Rei: What's all the ruckus in the morning, Shuu?

Shuu: Oh, you know. The usual stuff. Souther going back at Raoh for what he said.

Rei: Oh. God, they're still at it? Are they even serious?

Shuu: When were they not?

Rei: Sigh, I suppose you're right.

Shuu: To be honest the only time I see them actually being courteous and polite to each other at the most basic level was when Kenshiro participated in the Nanto Ten Man challenge…and then I lost my sight.

Rei: That's harsh.

Shuu: Yeah. Anyway….. **picks up phone again** Hello? Toki?

Toki: Oh! Shuu. I was just trying to call you again.

Shuu: Yeah, that's right. So, umm…..about that….

Toki: Yeah. You know what….this seems to be getting out of hand.

Shuu: You also agree on that.

Toki: Is there a way we can get two of them to simply get along?

Shuu: Unfortunately, no, you'll need both of them to drop their overwhelming egos, which are the size of the entire universe each, for that to work.

Toki: That would be true. But….still…

Shuu: Sigh…..let's just hope it just won't get worse.

Toki: You're right.

Shuu: **closes phone** Sigh….

Yuria: Morning Shuu! Morning Rei!

Rei: Oh, morning Yuria. By the way, it's not like you to wake up at this hour.

Yuria: Yeah, I….kinda overslept last night. By the way, I'm gonna have a date with Ken, so I'm gonna hurry.

Shuu: Oh, that's good. Good luck!

Yuria: Ahaha, thanks, but you don't really need to do that everytime I'm going out with Ken, you know.

Shuu: Ah, its alright. I really, really hope your relationship with Ken remains strong. Especially with this whole Raoh and Souther matter we have on our hands….

Yuria: Huh? Why?

Rei: Eh, you know what they did. Raoh insults Souther, Souther insults back…..aaaandddd we're probably gonna have a repeat of what happened that day.

Yuria: That day?

Shuu: Oh right, you weren't there, were you. Well, no need to tell her of such a terrible day anyway. The thing is….we gotta make sure that they don't EVER meet each other in person.

Rei: But what's the guarantee? Now that Souther's fired the shot, what's not to say that Raoh's just gonna bust in our place to take him head-on?

Shuu: Nah, no, Raoh is much smarter than that. See, the thing is is that these two practically always rely on the other to suddenly lose his shit and then attack the other. It's a matter of provocation. And they know this, which is why despite all the insults, none of them are actually gonna do something unless, as I said before, they actually meet face to face. Then all hell will surely break loose. No, even worse than that.

Yuria: Jeez….that sounds really awful.

Shuu: It sure is. Anyway, Yuria, I need you to be careful. Your relationship with Kenshiro is the bridge that connects Hokuto and Nanto together. You two need to be careful!

Yuria: Umm….okay? I mean, we're only dating….

Shuu: Exactly! Your relationship if the future of both Hokuto and Nanto! With love connecting these two stars…you two can be truly invincible.

Yuria: …whoa, whoa, okay, okay…..you guys seem to be making a big deal out of this. I mean, we two are just dating and that's that. It's not that deep.

Shuu: …..yeah. I'm sorry, but it's just….with all this feuds between Hokuto and Nanto, your relationship with Kenshiro can actually be something to unify us.

Yuria: Okay, okay, I get it. Anyway, I gotta hurry.

Rei: Okay. Bye.

* * *

 _Later….._

Souther: ….anyway, I think I'm gonna go outside for a walk

Shuu: What?! Wait, no, you…..don't tell me.

Souther: What's wrong? I'm just going to take a walk outside. Is that too much? Well, of course not. Nothing is ever too much for the Holy Empe- uh, I mean, the Star of Leadership!

Shuu: ….huh….yeah…anyway, you sure you won't be causing any sort of ruckus like….'that' day?

Souther: You're still bringing that up? Geez, you're so slow. Calm down, I won't do anything except for TAKING A WALK. What?

Shuu: Sigh…okay, fine.

Souther: ….I mean, if you're worried about me meeting Raoh….there's no need to. I'm sure he's still too much of a bitch to come out at me after all that. Ahahaha! Eh, but anyway, I have no more time to waste.

Shuu: _(But still….now that Yuria's going out on a date with Kenshiro…fuck, I need to call Toki for this.)_

* * *

 _At the Hokuto residence….._

Toki: Sigh….hm? Kenshiro? Where are you going?

Kenshiro: Ah, Toki! I'm going out with Yuria, that's all.

Toki: Oh, that's good! I wish you luck!

Kenshiro: Ah, that's too kind of you.

Toki: Oh, and anyway…..I need to tell you something.

Kenshiro: What?

Toki: You need to be more careful about your relationship with Yuria from now on.

Kenshiro: Huh? But why?

Toki: You see, Raoh and Souther are going on their usual, mutual bitchiness once again. This can cause the further divide between Hokuto and Nanto. However….your relationship with Yuria could be the bridge that will unify us. Especially with all the enemies you have for being Yuria's boyfriend. You understand?

Kenshiro: Uhhh….okay? I mean, we're just dating, it's not that big of a deal.

Toki: Well, yeah, I admit it I seemed to have made it into a far bigger deal than what it actually is, but still. You and Yuria are vital to the future of both Hokuto and Nanto. Get it?

Kenshiro: Hmmm….okay.

Toki: Then good. Tell Yuria I said hello!

Kenshiro: Will do!

However, unbeknownst to them, Raoh heard the whole conversation.

Raoh: Hmm….

Kenshiro: …..anyway, I'm going out! Oh, and please tell Jagi not to eat my Doritos again.

Toki: Ookay. Have fun! Sigh…..I hope for the best for those two…. **cellphone rings** ….hm? Shuu? Hello?

Shuu: Hey, uh…..I think we have a situation here.

Toki: What? Why?!

Shuu: So, Kenshiro and Yuria are going out, after that whole mess with Raoh and Souther happened. And now, Souther is going out as well.

Toki: Huh…okay? What's wrong with that?

Shuu: Well, who knows what's going to do?! He said he was only going out for a walk and he doesn't seem to be lying, but who knows what will happen!

Toki: Okay, okay, so…..what should we do?

Shuu: I don't know, but….we should be extra aware from now on.

Toki: Okay….I got it.

Raoh: Who was that you're talking to?

Toki: EEEEKKK! Uhm, no, nothing!

Raoh: Is that so?

Toki: No, I swear! It's just….it's just a scammer! A random dude trying to sell me some useless shit ahem…..

Raoh: Hmmm….right By the way, I'm going out.

Toki: Wha- whoa whoa whoa, wait!

Raoh: Huh? What's the problem, being all frantic like that?

Toki: I….I, uhm….where are you going to?  
Raoh: To that mall in the city center.

Toki: Wha….o….kay? Not like you to go to malls. Ahem.

Raoh: None of your business. Guard the house while I'm gone.

Toki: Gkh….but…but still….I'll go with you.

Raoh: …..what?

Toki: Shit! No, no! I just want to….uhhh…well, I mean, I haven't been to the mall! So….this is a perfect opportunity for us! Right?

Raoh: Huh. Never expected you to suddenly become like that. Okay then, fine, but pay for your shit yourself.

Toki: Okay, okay! But wait a minute, Jagi! …Jagi! ….goddammit he's out with his biker gang, isn't he.

Raoh: Well, what do you expect from him?

Toki: Sigh….oh well. I'll just leave this note right here.

Raoh: Alright, now let's get going!

Toki: Okay! _(Okay….now that I remember, Ken actually goes out with Yuria to that mall?! Crap….this is getting worse than I thought…..)_

* * *

 _Meanwhile…._

Yuria: Pant…pant….oh! **Waving arms in the are** KEEEEEEENNNN!

Kenshiro: Ah! YURIAAAA!

Souther: Hm? Geez, what's all that screaming in the morning? Don't any of these guys have dece- oh?

Yuria: ….so, we're going to that mall right?

Kenshiro: Yep! In the city center! There's some new stuff in there.

Yuria: Hm…yeah, come to think of it we haven't visited that place in a long time right?

Kenshiro: Exactly! Come on, let's go!

Yuria: Okay!

Souther: Tch, stupid people and their stupid LOVE! God, I hate that word more than anything else! But to see it between the Hokuto and Nanto?! It makes me sick beyond belief! Tch, not my business! …. **suddenly looks back at Kenshiro and Yuria** ….hmmm… **decides to follow anyway**

However, later, someone turned out to have been sneaking behind Souther the entire time, which turned out to be Shuu.

Shuu: Tch, that bastard! Now he's just following Kenshiro and Yuria?! What's his plan?! Tch….hello? Toki?

Toki: Shuu! So, how it is?

Shuu: Souther is now following Kenshiro and Yuria.

Toki: WHAT?! Oh my god….shit!

Shuu: What?

Toki: Oh my god, shit, shit, shit…..Raoh and I are going to the same mall Kenshiro and Yuria are headed to!

Shuu: WHAT?! Oh, jeez….you got any idea to prevent them from meeting together?!

Toki: I'm thinking! ….oh, wait, I think I actually know of an alternate route to the mall. So, you know that from your house, the Nanto residence, there's this street where Yuria and Kenshiro most likely met. And this is also the road Souther went down on, considering that he stumbled upon Kenshiro and Yuria fairly quickly. You go right up ahead and then go left to go to the city center. But, from my house, there's an alternate route where we can go to the city center quicker! I'll just have to tell him this and it'll be alright!

Shuu: Oh, good idea!

Toki: Alright! ….So! Raoh!

Raoh: What?

Toki: You know, there's actually a far quicker route to the mall than this route we're taking.

Raoh: What?! Why did you not tell me beforehand?!

Toki: I forgot, I FORGOT, oKAY!

Raoh: Hmph. Well, I suppose fair enough, BUT!

Toki: Wha?!

Raoh: I've taken this path! If I were to turn back now, the Heavens would laugh at me, so! I will not turn back!

Toki: What the- come on now!

Raoh: What? Or that you can't handle it?

Toki: Sigh….fine, okay! I mean, you've always known I can't handle this fucking heat in the afternoon!

Raoh: It's only 9 o'clock in the morning.

Toki: Wha- tch, tch…..so what, you don't care if I collapsed in the middle of the road or some shit?!

Raoh: You're a Hokuto Shinken practitioner. How the hell can you even be a Hokuto disciple at the first place?!

Toki: Fuck if I know! But goddammit, you don't care about your little brother, do you?! So much for that whole 'I'll protect you' bullshit!

Raoh: Grrr…OKAY! FINE!

Toki: Yay! ….oh! I mean….okay! Let's go!

Raoh: Sigh….well, a few laughs probably won't affect me, so…..

Toki: **in phone with Shuu** It worked!

Shuu: Good!

Toki: How's your situation?

Shuu: Souther's still tailing Kenshiro and Yuria to the mall.

Toki: Alright. At least now that I and Raoh have turned to a different route, we seem to be safe…..for now.

Shuu: Yeah, good. Keep a tight eye on the situation.

Toki: Got it.

* * *

 _Later….._

Raoh: ….alright. This is the place. Hm, you were right Toki.

Toki: Of course I am! Did you doubt me?

Raoh: Well, sort of….

Toki: **anxiously turns his head left and right to check the situation** _(Right….so, my prediction is right. Kenshiro and Yuria, and by extension Souther, aren't here yet. If there's a time to get in, it's now!)_ Okay, now what are you waiting for! Let's go in, and, have some fun….yay!

Raoh: Hm. You're being quite weird today. Ah nevermind, the heat probably got into you.

Toki: H-hey! Sigh….to be fair, I was the one who said that…

* * *

 _A few more seconds later….._

Kenshiro: Hm?

Yuria: What's wrong, Ken?

Kenshiro: Weird….I think I just saw Toki getting inside.

Yuria: Toki? Huh….now that's what you call a coincidence.

Kenshiro: Eh. No need to bother him. Let's have all our fun today!

Yuria: Yeah!

They both get inside. Later, Souther shows up.

Souther: Huh….so THIS is the place they're going for on their date? Pfftt. Pathetic. **Goes in anyways**

However, someone else was also tailing him…..

Shuu: Sigh….crap, I REALLY hope nothing bad happens.

* * *

 _Inside the mall….._

Kenshiro: Hey Yuria, check this dress out!

Yuria: Whoa! But….don't you think it's a little too small?

Kenshiro: Really? Fits pretty well from what I can see.

Yuria: Is that so? I think I've been getting fat….

Kenshiro: Well, maybe you should stop eating so damn much!

Yuria: Tch! You meanie!

Kenshiro: Ow! Stop that! Anyway, how about this?

 _And as it turns out, Raoh and Toki are also in the same clothing store, and the moment Toki notices Kenshiro and Yuria, he tried to divert Raoh's attention. Meanwhile however, Souther saw Raoh and was unsure if it really was him, but decided to not check further. Shuu was extremely relieved at this._

* * *

 _Later….._

Kenshiro: **wearing a couple bracelet with Yuria** Hey! Now look at that!

Yuria: It's great! I love it!

Kenshiro: Haha! It sure is!

 _Raoh was looking through a bunch of bracelets in the same shop and was angry that nothing matched his size; got into a trouble with the shop owner, which Toki tried to handle. Souther was bought a bubble drink instead and enjoyed it. He turned back because he thought someone was following him, only to find no one because Shuu had blended with the crowd. Once again, he sighed a relief._

* * *

 _Later….._

Yuria: Woo-hoo! Hey, Ken, you should listen to this!

Kenshiro: Hm? Whoa! This is a real banger!

Yuria: I know right?

Kenshiro: Yeah! YOU WA SHOCK!

Yuria: Hahahahaha!

 _In the same music store, Toki managed to distract Raoh by giving him headphones with rad-ass music, while Souther (and Shuu) just passed by the store, to Shuu's relief (yeah I know I used that shit three times, it's the golden rule)._

* * *

 _After several hours of having fun in the mall (and distraction on Toki's part)…_

Kenshiro: ….whew! Man, we bought a lot of stuff! I almost used half of my monthly allowance!

Yuria: Yeah, but before we go home….I'm hungry!

Kenshiro: Whaaat? After we just ate in that cafe? See, this is what I'm talking about! You gotta stop eating so much!

Yuria: Hey, my body, my business! Come on now, that one looks pretty good!

Kenshiro: A ramen restaurant! Alright, then! But if it's way too expensive, we go somewhere else! I can't pay for anymore expensive crap!

Yuria: Oh, you!

Then the two sat down, and ordered. Meanwhile, Raoh and Toki also went to the same place.

Raoh: …..we'll eat at this one.

Toki: Huh, okay. Hm? **Notices Kenshiro and Yuria and immediately went pale** GLK!

Raoh: Huh? What's wrong Toki?

Toki: I, I, uh….why don't we pick somewhere else to eat instead?

Raoh: Why? You don't like ramen? I mean, you don't have to eat if you don't want to.

Toki: I, I know, but just…..it's way too expensive! See?

Raoh: Huh. 150 yen is expensive?

Toki: Glk….I….I mean….

Raoh: Ah, come on now. You've been nothing but quite a nuisance. Infact, I noticed now that you've been trying to distract me from something. Why?

Toki: I…..

Raoh: …..anyway, stop whining and let me eat. Just piss off somewhere if you don't like it.

Toki: _(Gh….guess I don't have a choice…..glk…..Ken….Yuria…)_

Meanwhile, Souther also arrived at the same ramen restaurant.

Souther: Ah, so those two are also here as well. Tch. Whatever.

Shuu: Hm…okay, so so far he hasn't done anything towards Kenshiro and Yuria…..so, I suppose it's alright if he eats at the same restaurant as them….wait….is that?!

 _And, in a complete ridiculousness of situation, Kenshiro and Yuria, who are seated in the center of the ramen stall, are now sandwiched between Souther and Raoh, who miraculously haven't noticed each other when eating their ramen (neither Kenshiro and Yuria have noticed either, for that matter, they're too affectionate with each other to give a shit). On the other hand, Shuu noticed Toki and they ran into each other to discuss the situation._

Toki: WHAT TO DO NOW?!

Shuu: Okay, okay, calm down. They could hear you.

Toki: Okay, but like, even though they both entered the same restaurant and sat only separated by two chair from each other, they haven't noticed each other yet.

Shuu: Yeah, a miracle. But still….I mean, for that matter Kenshiro and Yuria haven't noticed them either.

Toki: How the fuck did that happen?! Did they put drugs in that ramen?!

Shuu: Hell if I know! Okay, but like, look, this is not the problem. All….all hell could break loose any time now.

Toki: Anyway, they seem to be too preoccupied with their ramen to pay attention to their surroundings, as unlikely as that seems.

Shuu: Yeah, but still. Sigh….at this point, it's inevitable. All we could do is to try to quell any possible shitstorm when that happens.

Toki: Glk…..I hope so…..

 _Back on the ramen restaurant, Kenshiro and Yuria were too busy being cute with each other to actually eat their ramen. On the other hand, Raoh and Souther have just finished, paid for it, and left the restaurant._

Raoh: Alright, Toki! I'm done lets go ho- wha?!

Toki and Shuu: EEEEKKKK!

Raoh: Sh….Shuu! You're Shuu, right?

Shuu: I…uh, yeah. I am.

Souther: Huh? Shuu?!

Shuu: Aahh!

Souther: What the….you went to this place as well?!

Shuu: Huh, yeah, why? None of your business!

Souther: Of course it is! What are you doing here?! Wait a minute….could it be that you've been tailing me all along?!

Shuu: Oh, fuck me…..

Souther: So that's why I felt a presence following me! I thought it was nothing, but you! Why are you doing this?!

Shuu: _(Crap! Do I….do I really have to do this?! At this moment, despite literally standing only a few inches apart, they haven't noticed each other! Shit…..shit shit SHIT! And…especially with Kenshiro and Yuria over there…..ngghhhh…)_

Souther: ….eh, whatever! I'll just go home and-

And at this moment. Raoh and Souther's eyes met. The inevitable had happened.

Shuu and Toki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Raoh and Souther; AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Kenshiro and Yuria: Huh? What's happening? HUH?!

Souther: What the hell?! WHAT THE HELL?! You….you've been here the entire time?!

Raoh:And you too?!

Kenshiro: Wait, WHAT?! R-raoh?!

Yuria: Souther?!

Toki: Kenshiro!

Shuu: Yuria!

Souther: Like….we ate at the same fucking restaurant, only separated by these two kids, and didn't even notice each other?

Raoh: Or maybe it's just me unconsciously trying to avoid looking at an ugly fucktard like you?

Souther: HAH! So cute for you to say that. Although just saying you and cute in the same sentence makes me want to gag. Anyway, bold of you to say that since I know your true reason for coming to this place.

Raoh: Huh, fitting for you to just change to a completely unrelated topic like that.

Shuu: Sigh…..

Toki: Okay….I suppose they're still just shit-talking to each other like last time…..

Yuria: Ngh….this seems bad….they could be attacking anytime soon!

Kenshiro: Hey, why are we still here anyways? Maybe we should just go home and leave those two to their own squabbles!

Toki: We can't! If we let them, they could destroy the entire mall! We just have to keep an eye on them and diffuse the situation when it got bad!

Shuu: Yes! And you remember what we said to you, right? You two are the bridge that connects the two stars together!

Kenshiro and Yuria: **sweatdrop** This whole shit seems too unnecessarily dramatic, but….well, whatever.

Souther: Oh, now that's one way to be in denial.

Raoh: Well, what are you actually getting at, Mr. Genius?

Souther: Why, it's to stalk Yuria of course! You know, like the big creepy pervert you are!

Yuria: Eeeek!

Kenshiro: W-what?! He's been trying to stalk you the entire time?

Souther: Ohohohohoh! How about that? Not even the big, mighty Hokuto master can be safe from this icky 'love' thing, eh?

Raoh: Love?! What do you mean?! Yuria is one of my ambitions! Love? Pffft! That's ridiculous!

Toki: Sigh…..he's just too deep in denial.

Shuu: Considering how they're pretty much birds of a feather, what IS it that makes them so damn irreconcilable anyway?

Yuria: Uhhh….

Kenshiro: Tch, this is bad!

Souther: Ambitions for a woman? Pffttt, yeah right. Do you seriously go around priding yourself so much with THAT?

Raoh: Well, how about you then? You just suddenly decided to follow Kenshiro and Yuria to this place for no reason?

Souther: What?! Well, is that any of your business?

Raoh: So me going here isn't any of your business either! Or you're just trying to deny that you are a creepy freak who just follows around two people for no real reason?

Kenshiro: Is he serious?!

Yuria: Oh, my god….

Souther: Shut the hell up! **w** **ounds Raoh with Nanto Seiken**

Everyone else: AAAAHHH!

Toki: Oh….no….it has begun…..

Shuu: The shot has been fired!

Raoh: Gakh! ….oh…..oh, I see it then. You want it to be that way, huh?

Souther: Heh, what? That was fairly easy.

Raoh: Well, you were the one who started it, DUMBASS! **p** **unches Souther**

Souther: ARGKH! Oh, okay then. Then so be it! This is just like that day again! ONLY THIS TIME, I WILL SURELY COME OUT AS THE VICTOR!

Shuu: YOU STOP THAT!

Raoh and Souther: Huh?!

Toki: Seriously, guys?! Why would you two want to duke it out inside a fucking mall?! You'll destroy everything!

Raoh: Hmph! As long as I'll asset dominance over him, no casualty is too big!

Souther: What-he-said.

Shuu: But this has to stop! You two have been dragging this for WAY too long, and everybody's sick of it!

Toki: Uh-huh! And besides….look at Kenshiro and Yuria!

Kenshiro and Yuria: Huh?!

Raoh and Souther: What?!

Toki: Yes….this two went to this mall for their date. To celebrate their love! And you two just had to go and ruin it for them, despite the fact they are the bridge that connects Hokuto and Nanto together!

Raoh: What? You serious?

Souther: Them? The and their stupid little love? The bridge tat connects Hokuto and Nanto together?! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Man, are all the Hokuto's seriously this stupid?!

Shuu: But he's right, Souther.

Souther: You too, Shuu? But, meh, not surprising comign from you.

Shuu: Tch.

Kenshiro: But they're all right. You have to stop this at once!

Yuria: That's right!

Raoh: Tch, ridiculous! The superiority of Hokuto must stand firm at all costs! **Punches Souther**

Souther: Nanto is the more superior star! And I will prove it to you right now! **Slashes Raoh**

Raoh: Hyaaahh! Take this!

Souther: TAKE THIS!

Everyone: EEEEEKKKKK!

Toki: Tch…..it's too late! We can't do anything anymore!

Shuu: There must be still a way!

Kenshiro: Tch! We must get out of here! Yuria!

Yuria: Un!

Toki: Run, you two!

Shuu: Get out of here, quick! You two must absolutely be safe, no matter what!

Kenshiro: Got it! Let's go!

Yuria: Right!

And so the two managed to escape from the mall in the middle of the violent, violent brawl.

Kenshiro: Pant…pant….we….we made it….

Yuria: Will Shuu and Toki be alright?

Kenshiro: Pant….I'm sure they will. They're strong. Pant….alright, we should just go home by now. Today, despite with all the….inconveniences, was a splendid date. I'm glad I got to spend such precious time with you. I love you. **k** **isses Yuria on the cheek and went back to his home**

Yuria: Love you, Ken! Phew…..really….why must it always turn out this way everytime I go outside….?

* * *

 _Later…._

Yuria: Sigh…I'm ho-

Rei: AH! Yuria, you're finally home!

Yuria: Huh? Hey, what's on the TV to get you guys to be so excited?

Yuda: Take a look yourself.

Yuria: Huh…..AAAHHH!

 _On the TV was the news report of a disturbance in the city center's mall by two currently unidentified men, which has destroyed a good section of the first floor._

Yuria: That's….THAT'S!

Shin: Oh and by the way, didn't you go there on your date with Kenshiro? I mean, pretty lucky for you to not be caught in such a disaste-

Yuria: THAT'S RAOH AND SOUTHER!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Rei: Ra-Raoh, and….Souther?!

Yuda: Are you serious?! Them….fighting inside A FUCKING MALL?!

Shin: Oh, my god…this is….

Yuria: I know! I….I was in a date with Ken, when these two, who have been following us the entire time, showed up and then fought each other! Not even Toki and Shuu could do anything about it….

Everyone: …..

 **DING DONG**

Rei: Who's there? …..aaaahhh!

Shuu: Phew, finally….why the surprised face, Rei?

Rei: Eh, uhm no, it's alright….

Yuria: Gasp! Shuu! Shuu, what…what happened? Is it….is it over?

Shuu: Yes.

Yuria: B-but how?!

Shuu: Take a look at the TV yourselves.

Yuria: Huh? …..what?

 _Later on, the TV shows Raoh and Souther being shot by tranquilizer darts, and later captured by the police._

Rei: Wait…..no….you can't be serious.

Yuda: They were arrested by the police? THEM?!

Shuu: Yeah. After the situation became dire, I called them to do their job. After that, Toki tagged along with them to help them handle these two.

Shin: So that means they'll just go to jail? Which, by the way, will absolutely be no obstacle to them?

Shuu: I said that Toki will help with them. Well….this is the only choice we have.

Rei: That….was certainly anti-climactic.

Shuu: Without this, they would've destroyed the entire mall. Certainly none of you want a repeat of that day, don't you?!

Everyone: No, absolutely not!

Shuu: Then good! Anyway, I'll need to go sleep. Gosh…..

Everyone: …..

 _In short…..despite my relationship with Ken supposedly being the 'bridge that holds Hokuto and Nanto together'….every date I have always ends like this._

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hello again! So, sorry for not being able to upload; three and two days ago I was busy until nighttime and I was supposed to have already finished this yesterday; but alas, writer's block, as usual.

And I also think this gotta be the longest chapter in this entire story yet. Pffftt.

Anyways, please leave a review and have a good day!


	6. Karaoke Night

_Chapter 6: Karaoke Night_

* * *

Rei: Sigh….hey, you know what we REALLY need?

Yuda: What?

Rei: We really should go out together sometimes and have some fun!

Yuda: Oh, YOU actually want to go out? Without being pressured and slapped around by your girlfriend?

Rei: HEY! A-hem, anyway, how about it? I mean, you guys have been stuck in this place for almost a week now, aren't you bored?

Yuda: Well, not me because quite frankly, how can I be bored if I spend most of my time staring at perfection, a.k.a ME? **Fabulous intensifies**

Rei: **sweatdrop**

Shin: I'll pass.

Rei: Psssh, you're always no fun Shin!

Yuda: Is it because you only want to stare creepily at Yuria all day at home?

Shin: Psssh! N-no! It's just because, well, the outside world is as boring as it gets. Everything is just the same! Compared to when we used to train in the Nanto arts, it's just…..

Yuda: Hahaha! Oh, what you mean is that you only want opportunities to slice stuff up?

Shin: That's it! We used to get told that, as the Nanto Roku Seiken, we would be destined for great things….but what is it? Like….all we do now is basically just sit around and do normal, boring shit like normal, boring people!

Rei: What? THAT'S the only stuff you're interested in? Man, if that's the case then, YOU'RE the boring one. I actually quite like it this way. We get to do….well, just normal stuff. I mean, trying to hide the fact that we're trained in the Nanto arts is one thing, but this normal world and society we live in is not all that bad.

Shin: Sigh….but still, you remember that around 3 months ago we almost had World War III. I mean….if THAT had actually happened, then we would actually be using our Nanto Seiken to fight and bring harmony to the chaos like the famous heroes of the glorious old days! And then….probably…..I can finally win Yuria over to my side….. **sparkly eyes**

Rei and Yuda: **sweatdrop** _(So….THAT'S what you actually intended.…we're not surprised, but…..)_

Rei: Sigh….hey, how about you Yuria?

Yuria: Oh?

Rei: I've been thinking about how we should go out together somewhere, and I mean ALL of us, together as the Nanto Roku Seiken! How about it?

Yuria: ….I….ehm…I….don't know…I mean, it's a good idea, but…..

Rei: Oh right, you alone have gone out like, what three times this week! I can understand if you've already gone bored by this point, although….

Yuria: Oh, no! It's…..not like I'm BORED going out, it's just that….. **remembers what has happened EVERY TIME she goes out** …..yeah….I think I'll pass too.

Shin: **suddenly gets sparkly-eyed**

Rei: Ehh?! But why? Not usual for you to be like this, Yuria.

Yuria: Well…I mean, it's not that I don't like going out, no…it's just that these days, whenever I go out, disaster always seems to follow.

Rei: Really?

Yuria: Yeah. When I go out with Ken, or even when I went out with my brothers…..I really don't know if it's really just me or that bad luck seems to be out to get me.

Shin: ….well….if you're that scared then you can just stay at home you know.

Yuria: **squints eyes** …..really?

Shin: Of course! Infact, if you're worried about the outside world, then just stay home together WITH ME! I will protect you to make sure nothing ever harms you, and I-

Yuria: Well, that ALMOST seemed like a reasonable proposal, if it were not for the fact that YOU WERE THE ONE WHO RUINED MY DATE WITH KEN, DIPSHIT.

Shin: **shocked** ….

Yuria: Huff….for god's sake, when will Shin ever STO-

Shuu: Actually, that would be a good idea.

Yuria: Ah!

Rei: Shuu! So, you agree too?

Shuu: Yeah. I mean, it's good to be able to do something fun together, for once. But seeing as how Souther's still in jail after yesterday's incident, I don't think we can realize it.

Rei: Oh, pfftt, who cares about Souther? I mean, you know what, I think it's good if we don't have him with us. He only causes troubles with his insufferable ego! Every time!

Yuria: He was the one who ruined my second date with Ken too. Geez, what IS it with these guys anyway…..

Shuu: Is that so? But, without him, then it wouldn't truly be Nanto Roku Seiken, would it?

Rei: Ah, who cares about that! What matters is that we can ALL have fun for just this one night, at the very least. And besides, don't you agree with me? I heard he's caused a lot of shit for you as well, so-

 _And all of a sudden, Souther just suddenly went inside the house._

Souther: …yeah, yeah, I FUCKING KNOW THAT ALREADY! You want some more up your ass?! Honestly, if that goddamn son-of-a-bitch brother of yours wasn't there and helped the goddamn police, I would've- oh?

Everyone: **widens eyes and jawdrops in complete shock** …..

Souther: …SHUU!

Shuu: Oh, Souther. I see that-

 _Shuu almost got attacked by Souther, but managed to evade by backflipping in the coolest goddamn way possible._

Everyone: OOOOOHHHH!

Shuu: WHOA! Hey, what the hell?! What are you doing?!

Souther: SHUT UP! YOU WERE ALSO THE ONE WHO HELPED TOKI GET ME ARRESTED, WEREN'T YOU?!

Shuu: As a matter of fact, yes. What's the problem with tha-

Souther: OF COURSE IT'S A PROBLEM! You as a Nanto should support me, the strongest Nanto master there is! But you sided with that Hokuto bastards to get ME arrested?! If it weren't for the fact that murder is illegal, which means it would land my ass in that…PLACE again, I would've executed you for TREASON!

Shuu: Well, do you think I would rather let -no, scratch that- HELP you destroying THE ENTIRE GODDAMN MALL?!

Souther: Yes! I'm the Star of Leadership! It's my DESTINY to reign supreme!

Shuu: I suppose so, if it weren't for the fact that IT'S ILLEGAL. I only did that to help you from causing more damage, which would worsen your punishment.

Souther: Hmph! NOTHING is allowed to stand in my path of conquest! I am supposed to be the ultimate star to rule all over the world!

Shuu: You're still holding onto that?! That was when we were still training in the Nanto society! But, we live in the REAL world, Souther, for goodness sake. If you actually do that, you'll be branded an international criminal.

Souther: Well listen, I'm only doing that because of- …okay, nevermind, but still!

Shuu: Yeah, yeah, I get it. Anyway, we're planning to go out somewhere together, so-

Rei: Whoa, whoa, HOLD ON! Sigh….Souther, you have a LOT of explaining to do. How did you get out of jail after only ONE DAY?!

Souther: Sigh….well, after being shot by that tranquilizer dart and having Toki do some shit to my body, I lost all my power, you know. So I can't do shit when the police, on Toki's advice, placed me in THE SAME GODDAMN CELL AS RAOH.

Everyone: WHAAAAT?!

Souther: Exactly! And….oh my god, I don't even want to recall that. Anyway, the tranquilizer and the pressure point effects only lasted for about 24 hours, so when we regained our power back…..we broke out! Simple as that.

Everyone: What?!

Rei: What the hell….so, what that means, is that you're currently a fugitive?!

Souther: Yeah, something like that.

Everyone: …..

Rei: Dude, you don't know what this means?! This means that the police are chasing you down right now!

Souther: Well, I mean, it's not like they can possibly catch me again anyways! As long as I don't go out, at the very least….

Rei: Then what if they just suddenly visited our house and ask about you?!

Souther: Well, I'll just kill them. That's the most effective way about it, right?

Rei: YOU WOULD JUST ACTIVELY MAKE IT WORSE, YOU FUCKSACK!

Yuria: Um…..

Yuda: You just went straight for the murder and didn't even consider alternatives like, say….lying to the officers?

Shin: Well, I don't think the officers would be easily tricked by the fugitive's own roommates who've lived with him for a year saying that he isn't at the house.

Yuda: You got a point.

Rei: Rrrghhh….god-DAMMIT! Now, do you now JUST realized what your egocentric ass have brought us, Souther?! Not only do you almost destroy the world TWICE, and now we've got a goddamn CRIMINAL in our house!

Souther: Hey, did you now just blame ME for this?! The true fault is with Raoh!

Rei: I don't care! BOTH of you are at fault! It was lucky for you two to escape without a trace THAT day, but now, when luck decided to not give mercy for you nutjobs anymore, THIS is what happened!

Souther: HEY! Hmm….actually, speaking of Raoh, I just remembered now, that as we were breaking out, Raoh actually pressed those police officers' pressure points to just completely forget about us and this incident ever again!

Yuda: Really? You think that a completely busted out jail cell that wasn't even there yesterday isn't going to tip anyone off?

Shin: And besides, they still got the papers. And the destroyed mall building.

Souther: Eh, accidents are fairly common. At most they'll find another scapegoat for it.

Yuda: Well, that seems way too easy.

Souther: Anyways, I'm tired of all this arguing, you know. Especially after arguing with Raoh on our way home. I have so much to do. Out of my way.  
Everyone: …..

Rei: …and, you see just now Shuu? THIS is what I meant!

Shuu: Yeah, that's true, but-

Rei: There's no buts! The only thing that we'll get if we risk bringing a literal fucking criminal out with us is MORE trouble! With the authorities! You of all people should know that better than anyone!

Shuu: I know that! But that's really only because Raoh just happened to be at the same place with him! Listen, we'll just try to find a nice, quiet place away from the city center and making sure Raoh won't be there!

Rei: And how would you know that?

Shuu: I just phoned Toki about it.

Rei: HOW THE HELL COULD YOU BE SO FAST?!

Shuu: Well, nature. Anyway, he told me that Raoh will most likely stay at home today.

Rei: MOST LIKELY. You're not sure about it.

Shuu: Eh, it's alright. Remember, Raoh is way smarter than Souther. If he knew what would happen if this sort of incident happened again, he surely wouldn't do it again!

Souther: I HEARD THAT!

Shuu: YIKES! ….yeah, so that's that.

Rei: Hrm….okay, now that you said that…..I'm still not convinced, but….I'll trust you for this one.

Shuu: Good! Hey, Souther?

Souther: What?! If this is another lecture, again I wi-

Shuu: No, no! Listen, like I said before, we're all planning to go out together tonight!

Souther: All of us? Tonight?

Shuu: Yes! Now, most of us are bored to only be staying at home all week, so….why don't we go out this one night, together as the Nanto Roku Seiken?

Souther: Hmm…

Rei: _(Please say no, PLEASE SAY NO…..)_

Souther: …you know, doesn't sound bad at all! I'm starting to get tired in this cramped-up place anyway, so….yeah! Let's go!

Rei: Oh….. **facepalm** …god help me.

Shuu: Alright then! So, Shin? Yuria? You two will go, right?

Yuria: Hmm….yeah. On second thought, maybe this won't be so bad after all….

Shin: T-then I'll go as well!

Shuu: Great! Then let's all get prepared!

Everyone: Okay!

Rei: Tch….Shuu, I SWEAR to GOD if this goes wrong-

Shuu: What? You'll kill me?

Rei: Of course not! But…..

Shuu: Hey, I did not guarantee there won't be ANY trouble whatsoever, but as long as it doesn't involve Raoh, we can handle it.

Rei: God, I hope so…..

* * *

 _Later on….._

Shuu: Alright! Everyone ready?

Everyone: Yeah!

Shuu: Good! Let's go to the car!

Yuda: Car? Wait a goddamn minute, we have A CAR?!

Rei: Uh, yeah. What, you never knew?

Shin: Understandable since it's never been taken out of the garage since when we moved in to this house anyway. Also, it's technically Souther's car.

Yuda: Wait, SOUTHER has a car?!

Souther: NOW JUST SHUT UP! Anyway, just hop in, or not if you're just going to keep bitching!

Yuda: Okay, okay! Geez….

Rei: Whoa, it's got 4 seats! And an open cab as well? Damn, how much money you got to buy this?

Souther: It was a gift!

Rei: A gift from who?

Souther: Tch, none of your business! I told you to just hop in and shut your mouth!

Rei: Whoa, alright! Jeez, no need to be such a jerk….

Yuria: ….um….

Yuria saw that the driver's seat and the front seat had been taken by Shuu and Souther, with Rei and Yuda in the middle, meaning that she was left to sit besides Shin, who was already quite….excited at the prospect.

Shin: What's wrong Yuria? What's the matter?

Yuria: Um….the place's all full…..

Shin: What do you mean? There's still a seat left at the back.

Yuria: Uhhh…

Rei: Hey! Give me some space!

Yuda: Space?! YOU'RE the one who spreads your legs like you're a fucking emperor or some shit!

Rei: Yeah, but your hands take up considerable space as well! Go sit behind or something!

Yuda: Grrrr….FINE! Yuria! Switch with me!

Yuria: O-oh?

Shin: KH! No, wait, wait, don't-

Yuda: I'm getting sick of this entitled shit! God, if there's ONE way to get him out of my life forever, I would've done it LONG ago!

Rei: And now you're just shittalking behind me?!

Shin: Wait, wait, WAIT-

Yuria: Umm….okay.

Yuda: Ah! Good!

Shin: No… **cries**

Yuda: ….huh? Now why are you suddenly crying?

Shin: **continues crying**

Yuda: Eh, weird. Just get in the car.

Shuu: So, is everyone in?

Everyone: Yeah!

Shuu: Alright, we'll get going!

* * *

 _Later….on the road….._

Shuu: Hm! The night roads are beautiful tonight!

Souther: Huh? How would you even know that? You're blind!

Shuu: Yeah, it's true that I'm blind, but I know that roads are lively today with all the cars moving. And the lights as well. How about you? You're the one with functioning eyes.

Souther: Looks the fucking same to me.

Rei: Well, you're right Shuu! This is the first time we've been out in the streets at night, after all!

Yuria: You're right!

Yuda: Tch….damn that Rei! If only he wasn't such a jerk, then… **fantasizes about cuddling with Rei**

Shin: **still crying** Hsk….aaahh….Yuria…..

Yuda: When will you stop crying already?!

Shin: Uuuuhhh….aaaahhhh….

Rei: ….huh? Wait, Souther, you're sitting in front of me?

Souther: Of course I am, dipshit! Did you notice just now? Have you gone blind like Shuu?

Rei: N-no! It's just….I thought you were the one driving? This is your car, right?

Souther: Well, it IS my car, but I never got to learn how to drive, you see. It brings too much, uhh….memories.

Rei: …huh. Wait, if you're the one not driving….besides me is Yuria and the ones behind are Yuda and Shin….then…..the one driving is…

Shuu: Yes, its me.

Rei: SHUU?!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Rei: WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY ARE YOU DRIVING?!

Shuu: Souther asked me to.

Rei: AND YOU JUST ACCEPTED IT?! SOUTHER, DID YOU JUST SERIOUSLY TELL A BLIND MAN TO DRIVE?!

Souther: I told you I never fucking learned how to drive!

Shuu: Yeah. And besides, if it was Souther who drove, we'd be in a bigger disaster.

Rei: THAT STILL DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT WE'RE BEING DRIVEN BY A BLIND MAN!

Shuu: Relax. I've already trained for this, you know. And I can precisely detect where my surroundings are.

Rei: But…..but…..

Yuria: I think he's right. If he couldn't, we would've crashed into something before we even left the house, you know.

Rei: Huff….I….suppose you're right….by the way, Shuu, where are we going to?

Shuu: It's a secret!

Rei: Whaaat? Now you're just playing secrets and all that jazz? Sigh….better be a good place….

?: Eheheheheheheheeee!

Everyone: Huh?!

Souther: Who the fuck is that?!

 _It turned out to be a particularly loud biker gang._

Rei: Tch, a biker gang. Typical.

Yuria: Ah…

Biker gang: HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! **loud motorcycle noise**

Yuda: GHHRRRKK! Grrr…..don't those noisy fucks know DECENCY?! Those improper hooligans can't even comprehend beauty!

Shin: Pretty bold coming from you….

Yuda: Hey!

Rei: Tch….HEY! TURN THAT DOWN! ….goddamnit, they can't even hear over the sound of their own motorcycles!

Shuu: Anyways, just ignore them. If they'll come over here, we'll have a disaster in our hands.

Rei: But they'll just keep getting worse! Tch, why the hell doesn't the authorities do something about this?! What good are the police for?! They can't even keep two, no, ONE egocentric dumbass criminal in anyway!

Souther: HEY!I I'll fucking kill you for that!

Rei: Try me!

Yuria: Tch…..ah?! That's…..that's!

Rei: What is it, Yuria?

Yuria: ….that's….that's Jagi!

Rei: What?!

Jagi: Hahahahahaha! Keep on, boys!

Biker gang: HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! WOOOHOOOOO! **louder motorcycle noises**

Everyone: GYAAAAAHHH!

Rei: Grrr…..that son of a bitch! He's still alive?!

Shuu: Now….now Rei, calm down. I know you're angry for what he did to Airi, and to be frank, you ALREADY had your chance at him, now's not the-

Rei: HEY! YOU CUNTS!

Biker gang: What?!

Souther: Gasp….how…..how dare he!

Shuu: You're shocked at that?

Souther: Of course! Even I would never say THAT!

Jagi: Eh?! Now who the FUCK was THAT JUST NOW?!

Rei: ME! You've got a problem with it, huh?!

Jagi: Eh? Hold on a sec…..aren't ya that guy who beat me just some time ago?

Rei: Yeah! That's ME as well! Listen! You and your ragtag pack of degenerates need to tone down your goddamn motorcycles! You're disrupting the goddamn residents every night!

Jagi: EH?! Who the fuck are ya to tell me what to do, ya motherfucker?! **pulls out a gun**

Rei: Eh?!

Jagi: **fires a gun**

Everyone: KYAAAAAAHHHH!

Rei: What the…..HOW THE HELL DOES HE HAVE A GUN?! Is he even a Hokuto practitioner?!

Shuu: Tch! See, I told you not to provoke them!

Jagi: Hmm?! Oh, I see, all of ya are Nantos, eh?! Well, if I blew ya up here, then none of ya obnoxious ass will ever disturb us anymore! Haha! **Fires gun again**

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Shuu: Tch, HOLD ON TIGHT EVERYBODY!

Everyone: Ngh!

Shuu: **makes a sudden turn to the left to avoid the biker gang**

Everyone: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Jagi: Where do ya think yer goin'?! **fires again**

Shuu: Tch, they're still behind us.

Souther: This is all your fucking fault! Why did you even need to call them THAT anyway?!

Rei: Hey, I say whatever the fuck I say! They're intentionally disrupting peace and are we expected to just fucking sit still and listen to their horrendous motorcycle noises?!

Souther: Yeah, I fucking know that! But….do you really have to call them THAT?!

Rei: THAT'S what you have a problem with?!

Jagi: Get back here! **Speeds motorcycle up**

Everyone: AAAIIIEEEEHHH!

Jagi: And now, for the- ….oooohhh.

Yuria: Aaaahhhh!

Jagi: Heh, we met again eh, Yuria. Ya know what, this is suddenly more fun than I expected. After all…. **points gun right at Yuria's head**

Yuria: ….aaaahh…..aaaaahhhh….

Jagi: Well, even though I'd like to blast everyone's head off, I suppose it's more fun if I start with YOU first! It would be SO DELIGHTFUL to see my li'l bro's face when he heard that his beloved girlfriend is dead! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!

 _However, right when Jagi cocked his gun, someone strikes the gun away from Jagi's hand._

Jagi: Eh? AAAAHHHH! That fuckin' hurt! Who did it- AAAAAAAHHH!  
Yuria: Eh?! Aaaahh!

Jagi: Huh?! Shin?! What are ya- AAAHHHH!

Shin: You…I will NEVER, EVER LET ANYONE HURT YURIA!

Jagi: Eh?!

Shin: **slashes Jagi across the face**

Jagi: Wha- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MY FAAAACCEEEEEE! AAAAAAHHHHH!

 _Slashed in the face, Jagi let go of his motorcycle and crashed back onto his fellow bikers, causing a massive explosion._

Everyone: AAAAAHHHHHH! ….

Shuu: …..is it over?

Rei: …huff…..yeah…..I say…..

Yuria: …..they exploded!

Souther: Unsurprising, considering their amount.

Yuda: Whoa…..Shin! Shin, you saved us! You save-

Shin: Shut it! I'm not doing this for you anyway. I'm doing this for Yuria.

Yuria: Oh…..

Shin: ….so, um….this means we can-

Yuria: NO.

Shin: **shocked face** ….. **cries** Huhuhuhuhuu….YURIAAAAA!

Souther: NOW SHUT IT BACK THERE!

Yuda: It's okay, it's okay….

Souther: Phew…..well, if the police ever caught trail of this….guess I won't be the only criminal here, huh.

Shuu: Well, I think the police would arrest the biker gang first, anyway. And besides, it's self-defense.

Souther: Riiiiiiight.

Shuu: Anyways, we're almost there!

Rei: Really? Huh, that's quicker than I expected.

Shuu: Well, it's not that far from our house to the outer borders of the city, anyway.

* * *

 _Later…._

Shuu: …..aaaannnddd here we are!

Rei: Huh? Lost….Paradise?

Shuu: Yep! It's the Lost Paradise bar!

Rei: Huh….I thought we were going to eat in a restaurant or something!

Shuu: Yeah, well in a restaurant, you would just eat, and then leave. There's no much more fun to be had here!

Yuria: Heh, wow. I've never drunk before….

Shuu: Never drunk or never BEEN drunk?

Yuria: Well, both, I guess….

Yuda: Hm, now I'm kinda beautiful makeup that I worked on for HOURS will be ruined….

Shin: Hmph, not really my thing, but….I suppose I can get into this…..

Souther: Hah! Now THIS is my kinda thing. Alright then, what are you waiting for! Get in!

Everyone: Okay!

* * *

 _Inside…._

Souther: Hmm….eh? What? It's empty!

Shuu: Not surprised….it's located far from the city center, so it's bound to not be many people here.

Rei: But it's completely empty! Hello? Anybody?

?: Yes, hello! Welcome to the Lost Paradise bar!

Everyone: …..what?

Bat: Oh, man! It's the first customers we ever had in a while now!

Lin: That's right.

Yuria: Huh? Bat? Lin?

Bat: Huh? Oh, hi Miss Yuria! Wow, and here I thought you're not the type to drink. Decided to get a li'l wild now, eh?

Yuria: Eeesh, shut it!

Bat: Whoa, whoa, hey! Sorry! Oh, hey! Rei's here as well! And Shuu! And, uh…..three others as well. You all kinda look like jerks.

Souther, Yuda, and Shin: Say WHAT?!

Shuu: Calm down, everyone. My, it's quite a pleasant surprise seeing you here, Bat and Lin.

Lin: Ehehe.

Bat: Yeah! We'd never forget that day when you helped us, you know.

Shuu: Yeah, sure.

Rei: Oh, uh, hi! Never thought I'd see you….here….

Bat: A bit surprising, eh? But it's alright, so anyway, just pick your order and-

Souther: Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a goddamn minute…..what the hell are your kids doing here?

Bat: Isn't it obvious? We're the owners of this bar!

Souther: What?! That, that doesn't even make any sense! You two are still kids and are serving people drinks you two can't even drink?!

Bat: Well, listen me out, will ya? So, the thing is, we both try to make some money, you know, because we're poor and all that.

Lin: Uh-huh.

Bat: And so we tried to open a lemonade stand, you know, like most kids do. But that didn't work.

Rei: Huh….okay….so why did you then open a bar while you're not even an adult yet?

Bat: Well! After that, I tried to think the reason behind our unsuccessful lemonade stand business. And then I discovered the truth that most people these days are depressed. Depressed businessmen and businesswomen who are depressed about their unsuccessful, unsatisfying, and unhappy careers, families, and love lives. And what's a depressed person's best friend? Yep! Booze! So we seized this opportunity. But then we realized that not everyone drinks alcohol just because they're depressed, so we even installed karaoke here as well! Whether you're looking for a paradise, or getting away from hell, Lost Paradise is the place for you!

Lin: That's right!

Everyone: **sweatdrop**

Shin: Uhm…wait a minute…..does anyone, any responsible adults even know about this?! This shit is illegal, I'll tell you! And, don't think you can just get away easily just because you're kids!

Bat: Well, I mean, all customers we've had had asked about this, of course, but they don't really care because our drinks are some of the best in Japan!

Lin: Yep!

Shin: Get out! Some kids like you know how to make even a remotely passable alcoholic drink?

Bat: If you don't believe it, just try it for yourself! Here!

Shin: Eh?

Everyone: **stares at Shin and the drink**

Bat: Go on!

Shin: ….. **drinks it** …OOOOHH!

Everyone: Ah!

Shin: This is…..THIS IS!

Bat: Heh, what did I tell you!

Shin: This is….absolutely….incredible! I….I….. **drinks again** AAAHHH! This feels like….PARADISE!

Bat: See! Lin, go get for the rest of em!

Lin: Uh-huh! **Runs to the back and returns with a tray of alcoholic drinks** Here you go!

Everyone: **takes one glass**

Bat: Haha….go on! Don't be shy!

Yuria: …ah! This taste is truly….

Rei: Hmmm….aaahhh! This is…this is good!

Shuu: Hmm! This really is quite splendid!

Yuda: Hmph! How could this drink possibly impress me…..ah! Ahh…OOOHH!

Souther: Tch! How good a drink by a mere brat can possibly be…..ah? Ooohhh….this taste is…this is…THIS IS TRULY THE BEST THING I'VE EVER DRUNK IN MY LIFE…

Bat: Hahahahaha….see? You believe me now, right?

Shuu: Bat, Lin, I truly applaud you for your skills.

Bat: Ahaha….naw, it's nothing!

Lin: Ehehe!

Yuria: But, really….does Ken even know this?

Bat: Well, he does know, but he does praise our drinks so he just lets us!

Yuria: **sweatdrop** …oh….is that so…well, I suppose I'll have a talk with him later…..

Bat: Eeehhh, don't worry too much about that. So everyone! Go on and make this paradise yours!

Everyone: YOOOO!

* * *

 _And so everyone proceeded to have the absolute time of their lives. Multiple shots are taken as lots of drunken speeches and screaming are heard throughout the bar with lots of vomiting on the floor._

Rei: TRA-LA-LA-LA-lA! I'm a prettyyyyyy~ layDEEEEEEEEE! HIC! AhahahahaAAAA!

Yuda: OooooOOOOOHHHH! I am hic the MOST BEAUTIFUL OF THEM AAAAAAALLLLLLLL! Oh Rei, LET ME KISS YOOUUUUU-

Rei: No, GEDDOWN FROM ME! Hic! Urrrgghhh…..

Souther: I am….THE HOLY EMPEROrrrrrrrRRRRRR hic I will dedicate this PYRAMID FOR YOU MASTeRRRRRRRrrrrrr HIC!

Yuria: Ahahahahaa…..hic! Ke~n! I looooovveeeee youuuuu ssoooo muuucchhhhhh!

Shin: Oooooohhhh Yuria~ let me be hold in your angelic embraaaaaceeeee~ OW!  
Yuria: Ehehehehehe….KEEEEEEENNNNNN~~~~~

Shuu: **immediately gets down and just breakdances**

Everyone: …..huh? Oooh…..ooohh!

Shuu: **lays down the sickest moves**

Everyone: Ooohhh! OOOOOHHH!

Shuu: **cool finishing pose**

Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **goes absolutely wild**

Bat: Heheh….alright! This amount should be enough for the next week or so.

Lin: ….eheheheheh….

Bat: Eh? What are you laughing about, Lin?

Lin: ….I mean….just look at them. They're all just so happy, drinking all night long and just letting themselves go to have fun.

Bat: Eh, I don't really care about that. I mean, look at all this money-

Lin: **snatches the money away from Bat**

Bat: H-hey!

Lin: You're only thinking about money, you know! And besides…aren't you the one who promotes the whole 'finding paradise' thing? Just try to look at them without just looking at money for a sec.

Bat: Ehm….well….you're right…..

 _And then the Nanto's proceeded to karaoke, in which the craziness gets dialed into 125%._

Rei: AAAAAAIIIIIII WOOOOOOO TORIMODOSEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!

Everyone: **claps and cheers**

Shin: Wait, wait, my turn! Ahem, DAAAAKAAAARAAAA KYOOO YORI ASU YORI AI GA HOSHIIIIII YUME YORI AI SURU KIMI GA HOSHIIIII, SUBETE GAAAAAAAA~

Everyone: **claps and cheers**

Souther: Wait, wait, wait, ME! DO SURVIVE! KAWAITA KOKORO GA! DO SURVIVE! MOTOMOTE NAITERU! DO SURVIVE!DO SURVIVE! ASU SAE MIEZU NI! OWARU KOTO NO NAI TABIJI NO HATE DEEEEE!

Everyone: WOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **claps and cheers**

Souther: WAHAHAHAHAAAA! Iii…aaaammm….the GREATEST, and I will…..uhhhhrrghhh…. **falls down**

Everyone: AAAHHH!

Rei: Aw….fuck…..

Shin: Guess it was too much for him.

Yuda: It was only three shots! Hic…..fucking lightweight…..uhhhhrrghh….. **falls down**

Everyone: Eeeekkk!

Rei: Guess you're also a lightweight eh…hic….

Shuu: Anyways, how about we have some more!

Everyone: Yeah!

Yuria: Great! Bat! Give us some more! **Places money on the counter**

Bat: Hehehe! Good! Here be the elixirs!

Lin: 'Elixirs'…? Really?

Bat: Hey, it sounds cool!

Lin: ….

Yuria: Thank you!

Shuu: Yeah! Let's have some more, folks!

Everyone: YOOOOOO!

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone: …urrrgghhhh…

Souther: …nggghh….the….the Holy Cross Mausoleum will be- eh?

Yuda: Nrrrrnnnnghhhhh….oh my god…..what happened last night?

Rei: Tch…..oh my god my fucking head hurts….urrrghhh…..

Shin: ….nggghhh…..where….where are we?

Shuu: Uuuuughhh…we….did a lot of shit, and…..

Yuria: Nggghhhh…..ehm…..eh? We…we're back home.

Everyone else: Eeehh?

Shin: What the…no….no way….

Yuda: How…..how the hell are we suddenly here?!

Souther: Did that….did that kid bring us ALL the way to here?!

Rei: Wait, but then…. **runs to look outside** …wait a minute, our car is here!

Everyone: What?!

Shuu: Now that's peculiar….so basically, after our hell of a wild night last night, and after we're all knocked unconscious…..Bat and Lin somehow managed to get us back to our home WITH our car?

Yuria: That seriously can't be right…..

Shin: Hmm….oh? Hey, there's this note here…..it's from that kid!

Everyone: Oh? …

* * *

 _Okay, so I know that your first reaction after waking up is "How the hell am I suddenly here? And my car is parked outside as well? Did that kid do this?". But fear not!_

 _The thing is, everytime we have a customer who drinks so much they knocked themselves out, we always ask our close friend Kenshiro, to personally escort said customer AND their car back home!_

 _It doesn't even matter how many customers there is. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, ANY number he CAN and WILL escort back home in no time! Oh, and Ken's a nice guy, so don't worry about your things being stolen or anything!_

 _Anyways, thank you for visiting Lost Paradise, hope you'll come again!_

 _Signed, The Almighty and Great Bartender Bat_

* * *

Everyone: …what….the hell?

Souther: So….we were all carried home by Kenshiro?!

Rei: How was that even possible?!

Shuu: Hokuto Shinken makes everything possible.

Yuria: Ooohhhh! **Blushes**

Souther: SERIOUSLY! I can't even begin to tell you how HUMILIATED I am that I, Souther, would-

Shin: Uhh….guys….you might wanna check this….

Everyone: Huh?

 _The TV shows the the fire caused by the explosion caused by a biker gang crashing onto each other. 4 was found dead whereas 11 are heavily injured. A witness reported that someone on the back seat of a red open-cab attacked one of the bikers, which caused him to crash into the biker gang behind, triggering the explosion. A police officer said that while this basically makes it far easier for the authorities to finally stop the rampage of the biker gang, they too are still on the track for the attacker, who escaped on the car after the incident._

Everyone: …..fuck.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

* * *

Heya! So as usual, I was busy with a lot of shit yesterday, so I can only upload this now. Also I don't know why I keep bothering with the 'Yuria as the protagonist' when clearly I only care about the male Nanto's. Pffftt. Whatever.

Anyways, please give a review and have a good day!


	7. Girl Talk

_Chapter 7: Girl Talk_

* * *

Shin: Sigh….I'm bored.

Yuda: Quite unusual for you to say that.

Shin: Yeah, I know. But….maybe staying in this home IS quite boring.

Rei: Well! Quite bold of you to say that, especially that one; you never said about being bored at home before, two; we JUST went out TWO DAYS AGO and three; it's literally your own goddamn fault we got questioned by the police stark 7 o'clock in the morning for THREE HOURS for what you did to Jagi and his biker gang!

Shin: Oh, so it's MY fault now for protecting Yuria in self-defense?! And I also tried to get back at him for his 'advice' that got my ass kicked by Yuria!

Rei: You only did that because you want her to love you, and guess what, even after all that she STILL doesn't want you! And was it really necessary to use Nanto Seiken as well?! Huff….the thing is, Jagi is still alive after all that, so no doubt he's mad PISSED at us right now and quite possibly will be out for our blood.

Shin: Well, good! Then that way I can kick his ass some more!

Rei: What?! Are you literally out of your GODDAMN MIND?!

Shin: You, for a fact, hates him as well!

Rei: It's true! But unlike you, I know when and when not to do this kind of shit! TIMING! Sigh…..god, I'm so tired.

Yuria: Sigh…it's always like this in the morning…..surrounded by all these dudes… **texts Mamiya**

* * *

Yuria: hey

Mamiya; hey wassup

Mamiya: you being bored over there?

Yuria: yep pretty much

Yuria: lots of dudes here being noisy and complaining

Yuria: sigh

Mamiya: hahahahahahaa

Mamiya: I feel kinda sorry for you yknow

Yuria: rlly?

Mamiya: yea

Mamiya: living everyday with 5 noisy dudes

Mamiya: must be tiring

Yuria: I know

Yuria: at first its not much but then

Yuria: theres always at least one wacky incident happening

Yuria: especially if I got outside

Yuria: y

Mamiya: loooooll

Mamiya: sounds awful

Mamiya: I mean if youre bored

Mamiya: y not just come over here?

Yuria: rlly?

Mamiya: yeah!

Mamiya: lets just have fun as ladies yknow

Mamiya: instead of just being surrounded by 5 noisy dudes for once

Mamiya: its gonna be great

Yuria: Hm okay

Yuria: wheres your address though

Mamiya: on street no 2, turn left then go str8 til u find a hugeass billboard then turn left again. My house is on the right of the huge house

Yuria: hmm kay

Yuria: alright im gonna be there

Mamiya: Okay! Im waiting!

Mamiya: oh and im inviting everyone else too

Yuria: Everyone else? Who?

Mamiya: issa secret!

Mamiya: anyways jus come over here

Yuria: okay okay

Yuria; wait a sec

* * *

Yuria: Huff…..okay, I will just go prepare myself.

 _Later…._

Yuria: Okay, time to get goi-

Souther: **suddenly slams open door** WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY SLIPPERS?!

Everyone: AAAIIEEEKKK!

Shuu: What slippers you're talking about?

Souther: The brown ones! I wore it to sleep last night but when I woke up it's not there!

Shuu: Well, have you looked thoroughly through your room beca-

Souther: You ASSUMED I haven't done so?!

Shuu: Whoa, hey, chill, chill. I only asked of the possibility that you haven't done so, which would have-

Souther: GOD, DOES ANYONE IN THIS HOUSE HAVE BRAINS?! If I haven't thoroughly searched my room for those slippers I wouldn't have just busted through my door to ask about it!

Shuu: Okay, okay, I get it. Well, if that's the case, then I might have put it somehwere because I was cleaning the rooms, you know-

Souther: YOU REMOVED MY SLIPPERS! Shuu, I honestly can't believe you would go THIS far to **continues arguing**

Shuu: Well, you think it's my fault as well?! I don't have the time for this bullshit, Souther, so maybe **continues arguing as well**

Rei, Yuda, and Shin: **sweatdrop** Uhhh…..

Yuria: ….sigh. **Goes outside without saying anything**

* * *

 _Outside…_

Yuria: Okay…..now, where is it? Street no. 2, turn left….then go straight…and a huge billboard….then turn left….huh? Wait….isn't this….?

Rihaku: ….oh? Lady Yuria! Is that you?

Yuria: Oh, ehm…Rihaku! Err…how are you?

Rihalu: I'm just fine, thank you. Anyways, where are you heading to Lady Yuria? Are you heading towards the Nanto Gosha Sei residence? Do you need any he-

Yuria: Oh no no, that won't be necessary, ehm. I'm…just going to a friend's house!

Rihaku: Oh, I see! Heh, quite a coincidence, my daughter has also left for a friend's house just now. Aahh, young ladies these days….

Inside the house, Yuria saw the absolute chaos and loud partying.

Rihaku: …..and of course, that's just Juza, Shuren, and Hyui. They do this every day. Ah, but what can I do…

Yuria: Ummm…okay, that's good! I'll just be going for now, okay!

Rihaku: Alright! Good luck!

Yuria: Thank you. So…Mamiya is actually living next to the Nanto Gosha Sei the entire time? And….ugh…the music is too loud! Well, typical Juza, I suppose…. **rings door**

Mamiya: **opens door** AAAHHH! You finally came Yuria!

Yuria: Um, yeah! I…suppose…

Mamiya: Wow, I'm surprised. You came early than I thought you would.

Yuria: Really? Heh.

Mamiya: Anyway, come inside! Make yourself at home.

Yuria: Okay….geez, the music is still loud even inside.

Mamiya: Oh, it sure is! I mean, you were able to hear the music even outside?

Yuria: Yeah.

Mamiya: Tch, see! And believe it or not, they do this shit EVERY. FREAKING. DAY! I even have to physically come to their house myself to tell them to tone that shit down because GOD I can't fucking sleep!

Yuria: Heh, really…

Mamiya: Yeah, really! Rrrrgghhh, god, WILL YOU GUYS NEXT DOOR TUNE THAT DOWN?!

Yuria: Eeeekkk!

Mamiya: …..as always, no reaction! They've been deafened by their own music! Well, if not me, then somebody has to! Anyway, you want some snacks, Yuria? Or a drink?

Yuria: Well….I suppose anything's fine. But, Mamiya, you complain about loud noises, but maybe you should tone down yours as well….

Mamiya: Oh, really? Am I really that loud? Heh, I suppose it's just a habit of me screaming at Koh everytime he steals an extra slice of pizza. Well, anyway, **opens the door to her room** ladies! We've got our new friend here at last!

Yuria: Eh?!

Airi and Toh: Oh?!

Yuria: Toh! And….

Airi: Oh, my name is Airi. And you must be Yuria, right? My big brother told me about you.

Yuria: Oh, ri-

Toh: Lady Yuria!

Yuria: Aah! Toh, that's….a little-

Toh: Oh, gosh! I'm, I'm so sorry for being so forward! I, uh, was a little too….excited that you'd actually come and join us here tonight Lady Yuria! I-

Yuria: Okay, okay, that's enough. Heh, that's funny. I just met your father saying that you too, went to a friend's house. But I never expected it to be Mamiya's…

Toh: Oh, really? Well, I mean, we pretty much always meet everyday because we live next to each other.

Mamiya: That's right. Now, speaking, of next doors, one of the guys next door is an absolute creep! Everytime I go outside he always tries to use some of the corniest one-liners EVER to hit on me. Every. TIME! Even me literally threatening to beat the absolute shit doesn't scare him. Infact, it makes him even more excited! Like, the fuck?! His name is…uhh….what's his name I can't even reme-

Yuria: It's Juza, right?

Mamiya: OH YES, Juza! God! Like, does he think he's hot shit with his shitty ass gelled-up hair and fucking…twinkle smile or some crap?! God, like, the only reason I haven't moved out yet is because I don't have enough money, and I also have to pay my brother's tuition as well, but the moment I hit that big cash you can bet your ass I'll kiss that creep goodbye. Ugh. Oh, and by the way you know Juza? What, has he hit on you too?

Yuria: Well….I'm his half-sister actually, but to answer your question….yeah.

Mamiya: Whaaaatttt?! Are you serious?! He's your half-brother and he tried to hit on you?! Wow, that's messed up.

Airi: Not even my brother would do that!

Mamiya: 'Not even' your brother?

Airi: Um, well I mean Rei did a lot of messed up things to me, but...not to that extent!

Yuria: Well, I mean, he initially didn't know about our relations, okay. He only found out like….what? Two months ago? But I suppose he's still in denial over it.

Mamiya: Huh….right. Considering how much I look like you I'm wondering what he actually THINKS whenever he hits on me. How about you, Toh? How's it like living under the same roof with a pervert like that?

Toh: Well….I mean, it's not that bad, to be honest. Yeah, it's true he hits on me a lot, everyday, but….I mean, we've been close since we were children, y'know, him being taken in and trained by my father. He's done it so much I don't really mind it anymore. It's really just become casual teasings on our part. We really are like brother and sister, to put it simply.

Mamiya: Pfftt, well considering how he treats his ACTUAL sister I'm not surprised. How about you Airi? I heard Juza knows you and Rei as well, right?

Airi: Um, yeah! He just likes to screw around with my brother and flirts with me several times, which, suffice to say, did not amuse my brother, haha. But that being said, he IS pretty cool though…..yes, he can be quite annoying, but he can be so cool sometimes!

Mamiya: Eww! Cool? I don't know about you but I bet my AC on summertime would be way cooler than THAT. Like seriously, Rei is a shit sometimes but not even HE is THAT bad.

Airi: Huh? Why? What does my brother do?

Mamiya: He basically fucking ignores me most of the time, okay. Everytime I text him, or try to phone him, he always, ALWAYS reply with the most basic excuse in the entire history "I'm busy" like GOD! And it always takes a slap or maybe two to get him back to his senses. And then he repeats the whole thing again! Like, seriously, I wonder if he INTENTIONALLY wants me to get angry at him….

Yuria: _(I mean, that's what actually happens as he told me, so…)_

Airi: Oh….is that so? Well, I do agree that Rei can be little annoying at times who provokes other people for shits and giggles, but deep down, once he cares about a person, he WILL put down his life to protect said person.

Mamiya: Huh….really?

Airi: Yeah! Such as the time he protected me from a creep, and didn't you say he tried to defend yoru honor by fighting Yuda as well?

Mamiya: Hmm….yeah, it's true, but…..THAT was completely unnecessary! So….anyway! Airi, Toh, you two are single right?

Airi and Toh: Uh-huh.

Mamiya: So, tell me! You've got any type? Any person you like?

Airi and Toh: Eeehhh?! **blushing**

Yuria: Ehehe.

Mamiya: Starting from….you! Airi!

Airi: Ah! Umm….I don't really know what my type is, really…..and I suppose I don't really have any crushes on anyone, either….

Mamiya: Huh, okay. Then how about you, Toh?

Toh: Eh, uhm…..well, I really, REALLY like guys who are tall, big, muscular, and also really, REALLY strong.

Yuria: Oh? Same like Ken.

Mamiya: A-ha! So, you have a crush as well?

Toh: Oh, this…is a little embarrassing to say….

Mamiya: Aww, it's alright! We will never reveal a secret! Right, ladies!

Yuria and Airi: Uh-huh.

Toh: Uhm….okay….well, to be honest, ever….ever since I was a child, I… **deep breath** I'VE ALWAYS LIKED RAOH!

Everyone: EEEEEHHHHH?!

Yuria: ….Ra….Ra…..

Mamiya: You like…..RAOH?!

Toh: Yes! Oh, now I'm MESMERIZED just thinking about him! His face, his big, strong body and his arms, his power….ahhhh…..

Everyone: ….

Mamiya: Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! How the hell can you even like a guy like….like THAT?!

Airi: He would literally MURDER you if you looked at him wrong!

Toh: I know, but….he's just….SO COOL! I mean, we first met when we were kids, and he saved me from a pack of wolves. And even at such a young age, he killed ALL of those wolves with his bare hands! And then, I continued to peek at him training at the Hokuto dojo, and just….kyaaahh! I can't barely handle it!

Everyone: **sweatdrop**

Toh: And, OH! Lady Yuria!  
Yuria: Eehh?

Toh: I just realized now! Your boyfriend is Raoh's younger brother Kenshiro, right?

Yuria: Uh, yeah, so-

Toh: That's perfect! If, if one day I'm finally able to get together with Raoh we're gonna be inlaws! Aaahhh! This is just too wonderful!

Everyoen: …

Yuria: ….umm….anyway, I think it's wonderful that you like Raoh and all, but quite frankly he actually….well, nevermind.

Airi: Anyways, Yuria, Toh, how does it feel like living with five men as a lone woman everyday?

Mamiya: Yeah, I mean we all already know it's really annoying and all that, especially when you're living with a pervert! Like, it's a miracle you've stayed sane.

Yuria: Well...it's not that bad, to be quite frank. Shuu and Rei are reasonable, kind, and pretty cool. Yuda is...peculiar, but otherwise not bad. Souther is definitely something, though, whereas Shin is...well...is just like that.

Mamiya: Like that? What do you mean?

Yuria: Well, he's basically REALLY creepy towards me, okay. You think Juza was bad? Wait until you see him. For starters, he once stalked me when I went out with Ken.

Mamiya: Oh. My. Gosh. Really?!

Toh: How can you even SURVIVE living with him?

Airi: Yeah! Like, I probably would've already killed myself within a day or two!

Yuria: Really?! Well, sure he is a creepy stalking weirdo and all of that, but at the same time he...actually cares for me? Like, in a weird way typical of him, of course, but whenever I'm in trouble he would try his best to protect me. Of course, despite that, I still reject him. It's not like I don't appreciate what he did, but...well you know.

Mamiya: Well, now I just hate guys like that more! They do all that shit for you and act as if they're a fucking king and entitled for your love as a way to 'repay' them or some shit! Like, fuck off! How about you, Toh?

Toh: Well, just like I said before, Juza is honestly not that bad. He's flirty, a bit obnoxious, but otherwise he's quite nice and friendly to everyone. Hyui can be a bit too serious and stoic in everything he does whereas Shuren can be way too fiery and energetic about it, but otherwise they're just as kind to me. And I also live with my father, so...yeah! It's all fine!

Mamiya Heh...well I mean even if it's like you said, I would NEVER be able to handle living together with ONE guy, let alone FIVE!

Airi: Then how will you be able to marry Rei, Mamiya?

Mamiya: Well, that's different! Or...maybe not! Hrmf, okay, you know what, enough talking about men, okay! Hrmf…actually, I'm getting quite bored here, so why don't we go outside?

Everyone: Eh?

Airi: Where to?

Toh: You sure don't mean that mall that just got destroyed around a week ago, right?

Yuria: **starts having vietnam flashbacks**

Mamiya: Well, of course not! Anyone got any suggestions? Hm? How about you, Yuria?

Yuria: …..uhm….actually…..I think I'd rather stay home. I….don't like going outside.

Mamiya: Heeeh? Is that so? Well, a shame then. Though to be honest I start to get quite bored going outside as well. Always the same shit I see everywhere. Sigh...I suppose we're stuck here.

Everyone: Yeah….

Mamiya: With the loud-as-fuck music continuing to blare out without a care next door…..gggrrrrmmmmhhh…alright, THAT'S IT! **Punches the wall so hard the entire house shakes**

Everyone: EEEEEEKKKKK!

 _And, amazingly, the music did stop._

Mamiya: FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU FUCKING TONE THAT SHIT DOWN, OR I'LL TEAR THIS WALL DOWN TO COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!

Everyone: …

?: Well, I'd very much like to! Infact, maybe we can go a little…deeper you may say?

Mamiya: Grrrhhh! Okay, that's it; I'm not going to bother anymore. Swear to god.

Airi: Mamiya?

Mamiya: Sigh….god! Usually when I'm frustrated like this I'll just text Rei, knowing full well he'll just fucking ignore it anyway…..sigh….

Airi: H-hey it's alright, Mamiya.

Mamiya: Like, seriously! Your brother just…never changes! And Juza just also happened to be Yuria's brother too! God, it's like a trend!

Yuria: Umm…Mamiya…

Mamiya: Huff….whatever. Anyways, I wonder what's on the news. **Turns on TV** ….hrmf….same boring shit everyday…huh?

The news shows what seem to be a violent brawl in the middle of the streets. The faces were hard to recognize, but one of them was seen to have a long, blond hair.

Mamiya: Oohh, ooohhh! Now this seems interesting!

Toh: You seem way too excited looking at news of guys punching each other, Mamiya.

Mamiya: Eh, so what? It's like watching wrestling, except it's 100% real, un-doctored!

Airi: I think that would make it worse, though….

Yuria: Hmmm….huh? Wait…..isn't that?

Mamiya: Street no. 3? Dang, that's literally just a few houses away from here. Seems like it's a good idea we don't go out for a while.

Airi: But wait….that masked guy seems…familiar.

Toh: He does?

Airi: Yeah! I mean...those clothes seem familiar...

Mamiya: ...oooh! Damn, that's gonna hurt. Never thought that blond guy can do a strong attack like that.

Toh: ...are you REALLY enjoying this, Mamiya?

Mamiya: Well, I'm pretty much bored out of my mind, so I suppose ANYTHING can entertain me at this point. Hm? Hey, what's wrong Yuria?

Yuria: ...I...um, it's nothing it's just...can we just watch a different thing instead?

Mamiya: Hm? Oh, alright then. I was getting pretty confused at my choice to watch this at the first place. But, then again, there's not much other interesting things to watch either...

Yuria: _(God, I really, REALLY hope that wasn't what I thought it was...)_

Mamiya: ... **turns TV off** Whoooh! Aw man, I'm sooooo bored! What can we do? Hmm...

 _Later, they hear the sound of door knocking._

Airi: Hm? Mamiya, someone's knocking the door.

Mamiya: Hm? OH! It must be it! **runs to the door**

Everyone else: ...

Mamiya: ...ta-DAA! It's finally here!

Yuria: Huh? What is that?

Mamiya: It's this pack of cards I just ordered!

Airi: Huh? Cards?

Mamiya: Yep! We can play this instead!

Toh: Ehm...hey! I have an idea!

Everyone else: What?

Toh: How about we mix this...WITH ALCOHOL?

Everyone else: WHAAAATTT?!

Yuria: Oh my god...you really want to?

Toh: Yeah! Basically, one loss = one shot.

Airi: Whoooaa...that's...too much.

Toh: Why? You don't like alcohol? I mean, we can change to milk if you want, though it probably won't be as fun.

Airi: Uhm, no! I'm fine with alcohol, it's just...it'll probably be too overwhelming...

Toh: Naaahh, it's alright! Listen, we're gonna make this the wildest party we ever. I mean, if the guys next door can do it, why can't we? How about you, Yuria?

Yuria: Well, uhm...I've actually drunk around three days ago, but...I suppose the second time's not bad.

Mamiya: Heh, really Toh, considering where you live in...you sure do know how to party. Alright gals, strap on **pulls out at least two packs of beer** and LOSE YOURSELF TONIGHT.

Everyone else: **smiles**

 _And so the messiest, loudest game of cards ensues. Lots of laughter, cursing, and drunken slurring came out of what you once thought to be proper ladies' mouth. AN experience that Yuria has experienced before, but in an environment she belongs to._

Mamiya: AHAHAHAHA! SUCK ON THAT, BITCHES!

Airi: Awww...FUCK YOU!

Yuria: Ehehehe...NOT AS STRONG AS ME! HYAAAAHHH!

Toh: Y'all stupid asses be ignoring ME?! HUH?! LET'S SEE IF YOU'RE STILL GONNA LAUGH AFTER THIS, DUMBASS! AHAHAHAAAAAA!

Mamiya: Whaaaattt?! No! How can this be?!

Toh: Ahahahaha...now YOU suck on THIS!

Mamiya: Ah, fuck you! Damn's game rigged!

Airi: Ahahahaha...rigged? Are you sure?

Yuria: Anyways, that means you have to take another shot, Mamiya!

Mamiya: Sigh...yeah, fine! **takes a shot** Blaaaarrghhh! So good! Now let's get going!

 _And, after hours and hours and HOURS of drunken card games later, all four of them had an accidental sleepover at Mamiya's house..._

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Mamiya: ...hm?! Nrrrrnnggghh...yawn...oh my god. We...what happened last night?

Yuria: Nrrrgghh...argh, my head hurts...

Aria: ...nggghh...where...am I?

Toh: Rrgghh...nngghh. Oh god, it's already morning?

Mamiya: Hmm...oh, that's right! We had a card game, and also drunk a whole lot...right, right...oh my god.

Everyone else: ...

Mamiya: Sigh...guess we really overdid it last night, didn't we?

Toh: Oh god, no! My dad's gonna yell at me when I get home!

Airi: My parents too! I'm screwed!

Yuria: Oh, man...I hope nothing bad happens at home while I'm gone.

Mamiya: Wow, geez. Okay, okay, it's alright, you guys. You just have to explain things calmly to them, kay? Especially you, Toh. With your roommates like that, I'm sure your father has no place to complain.

Toh: Sigh...I know...but still...well, anyway, I gotta go home immediately! Bye! Thanks for last night, anyways!

Airi: M-me too! Excuse me!

Yuria: I think I'm gonna go home for now also...thank you for everything, by the way. Gotta be honest, I...never had this much fun in a while, you know...without any problems, or some sort of incident...any of that sort...

Mamiya: Huh, really? Well, anytime, sister. Anytime. Just call me everytime you want some more, alright?

Yuria: O-okay. Bye.

Mamiya: Bye! Sigh...gonna take forever to clean up this mess.

* * *

 _At home..._

Yuria: I'm home.

Shuu: YURIA! You're actually back! Where have you been?

Yuria: Oh, I went to a friend's house, actually. And then we ended up having a sleepover, so...yeah. Sorry I didn't inform you, cause I see everyone was too...preoccupied with their business.

Shuu: Oh! I see. I suppose that means no problems. Because, you see...we had one yesterday while you were gone.

Yuria: Oh... **thinking about the news yesterday**...really? Was it...you know...bad?

Shuu: Well...you can say it so. And...oh god, did you watch the news yesterday?

Yuria: Ahh! Y...yes! How did you know?

Shuu: You can't hide anything from me. So, yeah...if that's the case, then I know what you've come to fear. And yes...what you've feared is true.

Yuria: Gasp...it can't be.

Shuu: Yeah. And it all ended in police procedures, stuff like that...like usual.

Rei: Yeah, great, isn't it! Now not only do we have one criminal in the house, but TWO!

Souther: YOU'RE STILL BRINGING THAT UP?!

Rei: BECAUSE IT IS, YOU NUMBNUT!

Souther: SHUT THE FUCK UP! **suddenly throws a vase towards Rei's direction**

Rei: **ducks to avoid the vase** FUCK YOU!

Yuria: ...

Shuu: Well, sigh...but I doubt you're surprised by now, aren't you?

Yuria : ... _(...please...can someone...SOMETHING please just fucking END me already...)_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Heya! Back with another chapter!

So yesterday, as per tradition, I was busy with stuff and I was supposed to have uploaded this two days ago, but once again, writer's block + general laziness kicked my ass -~-

Also I know as I went along this fic I have basically made it into such a directionless bullshit that even Yuria is sick of it. Oh well. I'm planning to end this soon though.

As always, please leave a review and have a good day!


	8. Part-Timing Fun

_Chapter 8: Part-Time Fun_

* * *

Yuria: You know what….I think I'm going to get a job.

Rei Huh? You serious?

Yuria: Yeah.

Rei: Well, that's rather sudden. What drove you to do so?

Yuria: My brother just said that due to some problems with his job, he won't be able to give his monthly allowances to me and Juza anymore until it's resolved.

Rei: Oh, I see. What are you gonna get, though?

Yuria: Now that's the problem - I don't know! I can't possibly get into any sort of major jobs because we basically never received any sort of formal education of the 'normal world', so the most I can get is part-time….

Rei: I see…maybe look for job appliances on newspapers? There's plenty for those.

Yuria: Hmm, you're right, but I don't read newspapers all that much…..sigh….by the way Rei, now that I see it, you and all the other Nanto masters seem to not have a job either….so how are you all able to survive? Where do you get all the money from?

Rei: Oh, you didn't know? I mean, I suppose it's understandable, but….well, I suppose there's no use hiding this from you anymore.

Yuria: What? What do you mean? …..have you all been doing something shady all this time without me knowing?!

Rei: Well, I suppose, but the thing is, we do what Nanto masters are supposed to do. You know….assassinating people for money.

Yuria: ASSASSINATING PEOPLE?!

Rei: Yeah. I mean….you're supposed to know this as well as we do, Yuria.

Yuria: But…but but….but…..

Shuu: Give her a break, Rei. You said it yourself you understand why she doesn't.

Rei: Oh, Shuu.

Yuria: So….so….you mean to tell me you've been paid for killing people this entire time?!

Shuu: Yeah. That's what Nanto Seiken is for, anyway.

Yuria: Wh….WHAT?! I mean….I suppose I understand if it's for….Souther, or Yuda, but…Shuu?! Rei?!

Rei: Hey, don't blame us. With us never receiving any sort of formal education, this is how we can live.

Yuria: AND YET WITH THAT YOU STILL ACT LIKE SOUTHER AND SHIN ARE THESE HORRIBLE 'CRIMINALS'?!

Shuu: Hey, easy, Yuria. Listen, the difference between what we do and what Souther and Shin do is that they do stuff that warrants unwanted attention from the authorities. We don't want that. We simply put up advertisements on the dark web for clients to see, they contact us, we kill the target without a single trace, we get the money. The end.

Rei: Not to mention, it's not like we kill people ALL the time. We select our client. We look for the ones whose targets warrant enough money for, say, two months or so, but not so famous enough that their death will cause news. No. We simply don't want attention.

Shuu: Like big company corporates, celebrities or even politicians.

Rei: Yeah, their prices are very high but no doubt their sudden deaths will cause chaos.

Yuria: YOU GUYS ARE JUST WAY TOO CASUAL ABOUT THIS WHOLE ASSASSINATION THING! I mean…..I, I thought the moment we moved in together to live in the 'normal' society we were just simply going to forget about assassination and stuff…..but!

Rei: Hey, chill. It's really nothing to be freaked out about. I mean, we've been raised to do this kind of stuff since birth, so…..yeah, what choice do we have? Sure, we've tried to become more 'normal' and blend in with society, but this part of us is simply irreplaceable. There's nothing we can do about it except to make use of it.

Yuria: ….

Shuu: Now, this is really nothing to be worried about, okay. Also, I heard you were looking for a job, right? There's plenty of part-time jobs you can get. Either as a retail worker, or a waiter, there's a lot of options. You just simply need to find the one suiting yourself AND the one that provides enough money. Good luck!

Rei: Heh, I find it to be quite a shame that you never learned a Nanto art, which I suppose is the reason you didn't know about this whole stuff. If you did you would've been able to make money without depending on your brother.

Yuria: … _(If….if….if that's the case, then…..does that mean my brother ALSO does this kind of stuff as well? But then….what is his problem with the job? Then…then that means the Hokuto brothers also…..Ken? Does Ken also? ….AAAAAAAAARRRGHHHH! I JUST DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!)_

Rei: ….ummmm….Yuria? Are you alright?

Yuria: ….I don't think I'm gonna bother anymore.

* * *

 _Later…._

Yuria: .…..okay, it's settled. Tomorrow's my first day of work.

Rei: Oh, you've picked one already? Congrats!

Yuria: Yeah….it's a part time job in a convenience store. It's not much, but…..it's enough, I guess. _(Also I just HAVE to have a normal job, unlike you!)_

Rei: Oh, I see. Good luck!

Yuria: Y-yeah. Thank you!

* * *

 _The next day…_

Yuria: Okay, I'm gonna go to my job!

Shuu: Oh, I see! Good luck with the new job!

Yuria: Yeah! Thanks!

Shin: Whoa, wait what? What job?

Rei: You haven't heard? Yuria's got a part-time job at a convenience store.

Shin: What?! A job?!

Rei: Yeah, and uhh…THAT'S the part you're concerned with?

Shin: Well, I mean…that's kinda sudden. What suddenly pushed her?

Rei: Her brother is currently unable to give her monthly allowances due to the troubles in his job.

Shin: Oh. Sigh….why couldn't she just kill people and get paid for it like the rest of us?

Rei: You forget the fact that she didn't learn any Nanto art?

Shin: Yeah, I know that! But, just….that seems troublesome, you know? Waking up every day to do some boring-ass job for a meager pay….  
Rei: Nah man, you're just mad you don't get to see her in the home as often anymore.

Shin: Kh! Y-you!

Shuu: Heh, just chill, you two. Yes, it's true that she's chosen a different path than the rest of us, but that doesn't mean you can judge her for it. Let her do what she needs to do.

Shin: Yeah….I know that….but ugh, this house became 1000x uglier without Yuria….

* * *

 _Outside…._

Yuria: Okay, so…..this is the place. Heh, well, this is the convenience store I usually shop in anyway, so…..yeah! Just….be confident! And….you'll be fine! Great! Hello! Excuse me?

Store manager: Hmm….oh! Yuria! You came!

Yuria: Yeah….I hope I'm not late, right?

Store manager: Ah, of course not. Which is something I appreciate greatly.

Yuria: Ah, that was too kind of you, sir.

Store manager: Yes, but don't get too giddy yet! You still have to pay attention to how to do work here. Since you're a newbie, I'll give you time to observe your senior co-workers. That being said, good luck on your job!

Yuria; Ah! T-thank you so much, sir! **r** **uns to the cashier** Okay! Okay, easy Yuria….you can do this! You only need to focus, and then everything will be alright! Yeah, good.

 _And so Yuria's first day began. At first she had a lot of mistakes in calculating the total prices, giving out the correct changes, and putting in the items._

Yuria: …yes, the total is 300 yen- oh wait it's 275 yen! I'm sorry! This is your change sir- oh, is it? I'm so sorry! Here's the one- yes, thank you for shopping! Wait, this is not a part of your buying? My bad, my bad….

 _However, she continually gets a little by little better at it until suddenly…._

Yuria: …..and the total for this is- Eh?!

Toki: Yu….

Yuria: To….Toki!

Toki: Yuria! Wow, I….I never expected you to work here!

Yuria: Ye-yeah, umm….today's my first day actually, so….heheh…

Toki: Oh, your first day? Heh, so, how's it been so far?

Yuria: Well, I still make a few mistakes here and there, but I'm getting better!

Toki: Ohohoho, that's good to hear.

Yuria: So, um, anyway, the total is 50 yen.

Toki: 50 yen?! Damn, thought it was gonna be cheaper than that. Sigh….oh well. Here.

Yuria: Okay. Thank you for shopping! And…please say hello to Ken for me, okay?

Toki: I will! Thank you as well!

Yuria: Yeah! Now, the next one….

* * *

 _Later…._

Yuria: Okay.…next!

 _The next customer appeared to be two young kids carrying a lot of snacks and soft drinks._

?: Ngghh….urrgh, it's too goddamn heavy!

?: Well, it's your fault for getting too much potato chips!

?: Well, it's my money! I get to do whatever I want with it!

?: But I helped you get the money as well!

?: Tch! You!

Yuria: Umm….. well, anyway, the total is….150 yen.

?: Whaaaatt?! 150 yen?!

?: See? I told you!

?: Tch!

Yuria: Hm? ….huh? Bat! Lin!

Bat: Huh? Hey….if it isn't Miss Yuria!

Lin: M-miss Yuria!

Bat: Wow, I never thought you'd be working here. Such a coincidence!

Yuria: Hahaha….anyway, that's a lot of snacks you're buying.

Bat: Yeah! We got a pretty big income after a week servicing customers at Lost Paradise so….we gotta celebrate!

Lin: But Bat bought way too many foods!

Bat: Hey! I worked for this, okay!

Lin: Hmph!

Yuria: Okay, okay, that's enough. Um, the other customers are waiting, so can you please speed this up?

Bat: Hm? Oh! Right, sorry. Anyways, here's the money.

Yuria: Ooookay….and here's the change! 50 yen! Thank you for shopping!

Bat: Sweet! Well, since we still have some, what do you say we get some ice cream, Lin?

Lin: You only think about foo the entire time! …..but, I suppose that'd be nice.

Bat: Great! Let's go!

Lin: Hey, wait for me! Tch, he doesn't even carry most of the stuff….

Yuria: Ahaha, sigh…..kids.

* * *

 _And later…._

Yuria: Next…..huh?!

Hyui and Shuren: AH?!

Yuria: Hyui, and….Shuren?

Hyui and Shuren: LADY YURIA?!

And they immediately bowed.

Yuria: P-please guys, you don't need to-

Hyui: But this is the only way we can properly apologize for our impudence, Lady Yuria.

Yuria: But that's not really nece-

Shuren: WE LIVE, FIGHT, AND DIE FOR OUR GENERAL! SO TO HAVE SUCH IMPOLITENESS….HOW UNSPEAKABLE! I SHALL NOT ALLOW THIS! I BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!

Hyui: Although it WAS undeed unthinkable that you would be working at this place, Lady Yuria, so forgive us for our-

Yuria: You- YOU REALLY do not need to do that, please, your total is 250 yen, so please immediately-

Hyui: 250 yen?! Shuren, did you check the items right?!

Shuren: YES I DID! What do you think?!

Hyui: But we only bought a couple snacks and soaps!

Shuren: Well, alongside Juza who asked us to buy this high-end hair gel…..

Hyui: That must've been it! How much is it anyway? …..it's 100 yen alone! Is he serious?!

Shuren: Well, he did say he's gonna pay for it later….

Hyui: You sure we can trust him? I mean, since his brother's not giving him allowance anymo-

Yuria: Umm…guys? There's people waiting, so….

Hyui and Shuren: Hm?! AH! WE ONCE AGAIN BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS, LADY YURIA!

Yuria: I told you, it's fine, just…..pay it, okay?

Hyui: Understood! Here it is.

Yuria: Okay….here's the change. Thank you for shopping!

Shuren: THANK YOU AS WELL, LADY YURIA, FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS!

Hyui: Cut that out Shuren, we already helped Lady Yuria with her job. That's enough service we've done to our General. Sigh….anyways…...I'm gonna have a talk with Juza later.

Shuren: OH! That's right. Anyways, thank you Lady Yuria!

Yuria: Yes, yes…..you're welcome….

* * *

 _And later, nearing the end of Yuria's shift…._

Yuria: ….and that's the change madam, thank you for shopping! Whew….okay, I think this is nearing the end of my shift, so maybe one more custo- hm?

Random customer: Eh? What's wrong?

Yuria: Wait a minute….is that…HEY! SOMEBODY'S TRYING TO SHOPLIFT!

Everyone inside: WHAT?!

Random customer: Where is it?! Where's the shoplifter?

Yuria: Over there! At the hygiene racks!

 _And then other random customer tried to chase the shoplifter, but the shoplifter managed to escape the store._

Everyone inside: Thief! THIEF!

Store manager: What is going on?!

Yuria: A shoplifter managed to escape, sir.

Store manager: What?! Rrrghh….those damn hooligans! I've already faced, like, what THREE this month! Always stealing stuff that they don't even need!

Yuria: Um…..

Store manager: Sigh…..if only there was a way to keep these shoplifters down…..anyways, it's the end of your shift, right?

Yuria: Uhm, yes sir.

Store manager: Then you're free to go home now. Someone else will take your place.

Yuria: Understood, sir.

* * *

 _And so Yuria went home…._

Yuria: Sigh….first day and there's already a shoplifter….I hope the next days is going to be better! Anyways, two day to go and I'll receive my first salary! …I'm home.

Shuu: Ah! Yuria! Welcome home. How's the first day at the job?

Yuria: Sigh….not too good.

Shuu: Hm? Why?

Yuria: There was a shoplifter, and he was too fast to catch. So he got away with it.

Shin: Is that so?

Yuria: Yeah.

Shuu: Well, now that's quite unfortunate. But still, did your store have CCTV cameras? Using that, you can identify the shoplifter and report him to the police.

Yuria: Hm. I don't know. Although I think my manager would handle those kinds of stuff.

Shuu: Ah, that's good. I hope that criminal will get the justice he deserves.

Yuria: _(….said the hitman who provides assassination services on the dark web!)_

Shin: Well, that's unfortunate. If you let the shoplifters escape too often, your salary will be reduced!

Yuria: Really?!

Shin: Yeah! I know, working retail sorta sucks. You get punished for stuff you didn't even have the power to prevent!

Yuria: ….well…I guess so…..hmmmm…..

* * *

 _However, for the next two days, another shoplifting yet again happened, sometimes even happening twice in a day. And because of this, the store manager cut off everyone's work shifts for next week._

Store manager: …and this is for Yuria.

Yuria: Thank you, sir….sigh. Only 5000 yen…

* * *

 _At home….._

Yuria: I'm home.

Rei: Welcome back, Yuria. Oh, I heard you received your payment today! How many did you get?

Yuria: Hm….not much. Only 5000 yen.

Rei: Eh? That's quite a lot for part-time, you know?

Yuria: _(Says the person who obtains fuckton of money everytime he KILLS A PERSON!…)_ …..yeah, sure, but the thing is, because of the repeated shopliftings this week, my boss has reduced my work time, you know. And you know what that means? My salary is going to be reduced too!

Rei: Well shit, that's bad.

Yuria: I know! Sigh…..again, what's the deal with these thieves anyway?!

Shin: See! I told you it sucks to work at retail! Have a couple of petty thieves being too fast to catch, and boom! YOU have to handle the consequences! Why don't you just find another job, Yuria?

Yuria: Umm…..well, I'm quite honored by your concern for me, Shin, but I don't think you just can pressure me into finding another job like that. It's fine. You don't need to worry for me. I'll find a way to solve this.

* * *

 _Later on, inside Yuria's room._

Yuria: Hm….. **phones Kenshiro** Ken? Hello?

Kenshiro: Yuria! What are you doing?

Yuria: Eh….just chilling in the room. Just went back from work.

Kenshiro: Oh, right! Toki told me you just recently got a job!

Yuria: Ahaha, right! I told him to tell you I said hello, and….looks like he did!

Kenshiro: Ahahahaha….right. So, how was it?

Yuria: What? The first day?

Kenshiro: Um, yeah! And the job as well.

Yuria: Well….to be quite honest, it wasn't quite as good as I expected.

Kenshiro: Eh? Why?

Yuria: There were shoplifters. They steal stuff like, you know….deodorants, potato chips, and what….pocket knifes? Bunch of useless shits that I doubt they even actually, you know…NEED.

Kenshiro: Oh, god! That's terrible!

Yuria: It is! My boss had to cut down everyone's shift time, and by result, cut down my salaries as well!

Kenshiro: Tch….that's unfortunate. Have you at least identified who the shoplifters were so they can be processed legally?

Yuria: Well, they were all wearing hoodies, so it can be kinda hard….

Kenshiro: I see…..well, that's an effective way to avoid identification.

Yuria: Sigh….what should I do, Ken? I mean, there's no doubt there's gonna be more coming in to steal more stuff, but if this goes on, then….

Kenshiro: Hmm…..oh, I know! I have an idea!

Yuria: What? What is it?

Kenshiro: Tomorrow, when you go to work - ah, at what hour do you go?

Yuria: 8 am-

Kenshiro: Ah yes, 8 am. Tomorrow, I'll go a bit later than when you usually go to work, so that I can catch the shoplifters who try to run away!

Yuria: Eeeehhh?! Are you serious?

Kenshiro: Yes! With Hokuto Shinken, my speed is unmatched!

Yuria: Umm….right….but what if the shoplifter already escapes before you even entered the store?

Kenshiro: Well, you said that they commonly wear hoodies, right? If that's the case, then when they escape, I'll be able to spot them and then catch them!

Yuria: ….

Kenshiro: So! How about it?

Yuria: …..I….am not quite sure about this-

Kenshiro: Oh, come on now, Yuria! Do you believe me, or not?

Yuria: Uh, umm….yes!

Kenshiro: Do you want to stop these lifters or not?

Yuria: Yes!

Kenshiro: DO YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR JOB OR NOT?!

Yuria: YES! AND STOP SHOUTING, FOR GOD'S SAKE!

Kenshiro: Oh, I'm sorry. Then good! We'll do this tomorrow! ….huh? What? Ehm, sorry Yuria, but Toki calls me! Bye now!

Yuria: Bye! …..sigh….is this really gonna work?

* * *

 _The next morning…_

Yuria: Yuria here, reporting for work!

Store manager: Ah! Yuria! I'm terribly sorry to tell you this, but yet another shoplifter has just recently escaped.

Yuria: What?! Again?!

Store manager: Yes….and this time he managed to escape with TWO whole cans of hair gel as well….AARRGH! I'm having a headache thinking about thi-

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHH! HEY, LET ME GO, I-**_

Yuria: Ah!

Store manager: What the….what's that sound outsi- AH! Yuria, look at this!

Yuria: …..WHAT?!

Kenshiro: Oh, Yuria! I….I finally caught him! This is the shoplifter you were talking about, right?!

Store manager: You're….you're right! And that's the two cans of hair gel!

Shoplifter: Hey! I said, LET ME GO, YOU DUMBASS!

Kenshiro: SHUT UP! YOU'RE the one who broke the law and caused these retail workers to suffer! And I assume there's also no need to keep your face hidden by a mask anymore, do you?! **pulls mask**

Yuria: ….AAAAHHH!

Kenshiro: …..wait a minute! You're….you're…..

Yuria and Kenshiro: JUZA!

Juza: Eeeerrrghh…..eh?! Yu-YURIA!

Yuria and Kenshiro: **still in shock**

Store manager: You know him?

Yuria: Yeah, he's….he's my half-brother.

Store manager: What? Well…wow. That's fate if there ever was one.

Juza: ….aw, fuck man….just kill me now…

Kenshiro: No! You still have to face the consequences for breaking the law!

Juza: Tch, haven't I told you already? Fuck off!

Yuria: So….are you also the one who stole stuff since three days ago?

Juza: Yeah, that was me! And then….so what….it's not like I even have a choice anyway since Ryuga's stopped giving me money….

Yuria: ….really?

Store manager: Well, now I must say, that's quite pathetic of you to immediately resort to stealing stuff instead of, you know….finding a job like your sister of yours over here!

Yuria: I mean….THAT'S the reason you started stealing all this stuff?

Juza: Hey, I didn't come up with the idea! Someone told me to do it! Sure, punish me however you want, but if I had to be, then HE had to as well.

The three: Huh? …..

* * *

 _Later…._

Shin: Sigh….I'm bored.

Rei: You say that all the time, Shin. You know what, I'M also bored hearing you whine the entire goddamn time.

Shin: Then what am I supposed to do?!

Rei: Fuck if I know! Maybe….find some sort of hobby? I don't know.

Shin: Tch, fuck you! **turns on TV**

Rei: Well, fuck you more! Eh?

 _The TV reports of the shoplifter that's been lifting the convenience store for days being caught by a bystander who, on his way walking towards the convenience store, met the shoplifter and managed to restrain him until he's identified by the store manager and the part-time cashier._

Rei: Oh! That's the supermarker Yuria works at! Hey! There's Yuria! And….whoa, Kenshiro was the one who caught the shoplifter! And…..wait, what?! The shoplifter is…..Juza?! What the hell?! I thought he would never steal or break the law like this! Well, since it's Juza, I suppose I understand why they were never able to catch him at first….huh? Shin? What's the matter? You're…

Shin: **trembling** ….no…..that….that little shi-

 _ **DING DONG**_

Shuu: Coming.

Shin: What?! Shit, SHIT!

Rei: Hey man, what's the matter? You look- eh?!

It turned out to be none other than the store manager, Yuria, and Kenshiro carrying the restrained Juza in front of the door.

Shuu: Hm? Okay….what might be your business, sir?

Shin: Shit.

Store manager: This is the house of Yuria, right?

Shuu: That's right.

Store manager: Where she lives with 5 another men, right?

Shin: Shit!

Shuu: Yes.

Store manager: Including a man named Shin, right?

Shin: SHIT!

Shuu: Yes. What might your business be?

Store manager: Well, we've just caught this shoplifter who's lifted approximately 5 times at our store, who is also the place where his half-sister, my most recent part-timer cashier, works at. He said that while his brother not giving him money anymore is a factor for his decision to steal, he said that this Shin was the person who mostly pushed him to do so.

Shin: Grrr….JUZA, YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Everyone: Ah?!

Juza: You told me! That all I have to do is to keep stealing stuff until Ryuga gives money again!

Shin: But….you idiot! How the hell can you get caught at the first place?! Free Cloud, my ASS!

Juza: Beats me! But furthermore, YOU'RE the one who suggested this entire thing just to get Yuria to stop working!

Shin: What?! You, you!

Juza: Anyways, I don't give a fuck what you actually want. If I have to face this, I have to drag you down with me as well!

Shin: You….YOU! …..

Everyone: **menacing glares**

Shin: …ehm….you guys….

Store manager: …..well. Now I decided to not involve the police on this matter anymore.

Shin: You won't?!

Store manager: Yes….BUT! There's still a debt you two have to pay! And it isn't just simply returning the stuff you've stolen either!

Juza and Shin: Gulp….

Store manager: You two….WILL HAVE TO WORK UNDER ME FOR TWO WEEKS!

Juza and Shin: WHAAAAAAATTT?!

 _And so was it…..Juza and Shin were forced to work as a janitor at the convenience store I work at for two weeks, so…..as you can probably imagine, it was….wild. Anyways, I'll keep on working part-time until big brother obtains money again, and even though shoplifting still happens, Ken is always there to stop it. Even though I'm fine for now, considering what has happened in the past, the same probably can't be said for the upcoming time…._

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

* * *

Yoosh! Another chapter! Since I'm ending it on the tenth chapter - WOOHOO! I'm reaching the finish line!

Anyways, please leave a review and have a good day!


	9. Falling Down

_Chapter 9: Falling Down_

* * *

Rei: Guys! Bad news!

Everyone: What?

Rei: **shows his phone** LOOK AT THIS!

Souther: …what?!

Shuu: What does it say?

Souther: The government has caught around 200 drug dealers in the dark web.

Shin: What?! Shit, so they've started doing that, huh…..

Yuda: If this keeps on….they'll find out who we are and what we do as well!

Shuu: Exactly! Look, we've been doing this job to sustain ourselves ever since we moved here, but as evidenced here, it's clear we can't keep this any longer.

Yuria: _(Well, maybe if you guys don't literally MURDER people at other people's requests for money you wouldn't be so worried…)_

Rei: Anyways, this means that we just. Have to DROP our jobs for a sec. Or maybe forever because this is clearly not the safe way to do things anymore.

Yuria: ….well….I don't know…..but, maybe if all of you just….you know….did NOT assassinate people for money at the first pla-

Shuu: We had this talk before Yuria, but now's not the time!

Yuda: And of course, you're the one who HAD to get all this 'holier-than-thou' talk at us the moment our main way of income is threatened, just because you're the only one with a "real job". And even then that's only because you didn't learn a Nanto art like the rest of us and only relied on your brother until then.

Yuria: H-hey!

Shuu: Okay, that's enough, Yuda. Regardless of whether what we're doing is 'illegal' or not, it's her choice to do a 'legal' job, and it doesn't even matter if she doesn't even nearly make as much as us. What's important is what to do now that the government's in on us.

Yuria: _(Well, what you're doing IS illegal, otherwise why would you advertise your services on the dark web and the government track you down?!)_ ….well, I mean if you guys want….I can help you, you know. The convenience store I work in could use around 2 or 3 more workers to arrange the shelves and stuff-

Shin: Aw, HELL NO I'M NOT GOING BACK AGAIN!

Rei: What? I thought you would like seeing Yuria's face for a couple hours?

Shin: Well, that's out of the question, but fuck the customers! Seriously, just because I'm a janitor they just had to go around and generally treat me like shit! Fuck em! If it was legal I would've shredded their sorry asses to pieces!  
Yuria: (You're saying that as if LITERALLY killing people for money ISN'T illegal enough already…..)

Rei: Yeah, but like….that's only just because you just happened to be a janitor at that time! Who knows, perhaps if you become something like say, a rack arranger like Yuria says….

Shin: Nah, that's boring as fuck! Not to mention whenever Kenshiro goes to shop he would always angrily glare at me and be cuddly around Yuria and shit when he goes to pay, and just…..RRRRRAGGHH! IT'S NOT WORTH IT!

Yuria: Whoa, okay, okay…..so then? How about the rest of you?

Shuu: Hmm….I mean, it seems pretty good, but would your boss even CONSIDER me, since I'm blind and all? I mean, not like I've ever had a significant problem due to my blindness, but….

Rei: Well….it doesn't sound all that bad, so….yeah, I can consider it.

Souther: Are you telling ME to do such lowly jobs in a lowly place to what….ARRANGE RACKS or some bullcrap?! Ridiculous!

Yuda: Same as me! You think I would spend hours working in a shitty convenience store?

Rei: Hey, at least you gotta be grateful that there's a job available for you! Do you even know how hard it is to find job these days when we didn't even get most qualifications necessary to get a job in the 'normal' society?!

Yuda: Oh, I know that all too well, alright? But does that mean you just expect me to hunch over and let their bullshit expectations up my ass? Hell no! We are the Nanto Roku Seiken! We have our pride!  
Rei: Well, then what job do YOU actually WANT?!

Yuda: Well, I, for one, have made it my life goal to dedicate myself to beauty. Which means that I, being the most beautiful person on Earth, have to make others understand and reach my standards for beauty as well. And the way to do that is…..urgh, what's the word for the place again? Urrrmm…

Rei: ….a salon?

Yuda: YES! Yes, that's the word. A salon. The ultimate beauty salon which shall dominate Japan. And the world! And then only when the united world is united under the banner of UD, the banner of the ultimate beauty, in which I have finally reigned supreme! OHOHOHOHOHO!

Everyone: **sweatdrop**

Rei: Dude, you're just…..you're just saying all this stupid crap and acting like you're a genius businessman or something. Well let me tell you that your 'beauty' is no more than a box of rotten strawberries that NO-ONE will even CONSIDER.

Yuda: Oh yeah? Then how about you and your obnoxious stuck-up ass that even your girlfriend is fed up with you? Honestly, at this point, I think she would've preferred to go back to ME, to be honest.

Rei: Hey, you little-

Shuu: Okay, okay, that's enough! Look, the problem with all this is that we've been forced to stop our jobs and thus, our primary source of income. But the thing is, if we still got quite a decent amount of money to at least survive for the next year or so, this shouldn't be a problem. At least, not a big enough yet.

Everyone else: Hmm….

Shin: That's quite a valid point.

Yuria: Anyway, how much money do you guys have left, anyway? Just like Shuu said, if we've still got enough to at least cover basic needs for a long period of time, we shouldn't be so hasty.

Shuu: Hmm, let's see I've got…30 million yen.

Yuria: YOU GUYS ARE WORRYING THIS MUCH WHEN YOU'VE GOT THAT MUCH AMOUNT?!

Rei: I have 6 million. Yeah, I usually take cheaper clients just because it's easier. You know, typical heartbreak and jealousy stuff.

Yuda: Hah! Coward. I usually goes for corporate guys types looking to eliminate their rivals, which is why I have 15 million! Haha!  
Rei: Tch, you!

Shin: I don't have much…..just around 2 million. Yeah, I don't do this stuff much. Only searching for a new client when my monthly allowance starts to dry up.

Yuria: YOU CALL THAT 'NOT MUCH'?! PLUS HOW THE HELL DO YOU EVEN RUN OUT OF THAT AMOUNT AT THE FIRST PLACE?!

Souther: Hah! You're all losers! Then again, I only expected much of lazy youths as you! I, however, take my job and pride seriously, which is why I am able to get 50 million yen!

Yuria: ALL OF YOU GUYS COULD PAY OFF THE FUCKING NATIONAL DEBT AND YET YOU'RE STILL WORRIED ABOUT LOSING YOUR JOBS?!

Everyone else: ….eh?

Yuria: Sigh…..seriously, how the HELL did our national economy still not crash because of you guys is incomprehensible.

Souther Hey, come on now, don't act like this is something only WE do. You think the Hokuto brothers - hell, including your precious boyfriend Kenshiro - don't do this as well? Including your brother, who provides you with income until then?

Yuria: Tch…..we, well, anyway! If THIS is the amount of money you all have, I think all of you can do more than perfectly well without jobs. Hell, you all can just basically retire at this point and thus not, you know, breaking the law anymore!

Rei: …you know, she's got the point.

Shuu: You're right. Anyway, the most important thing is we have to stay low-profile up until the point where it's safe. Until then, make sure to not waste your money carelessly and to not draw attention from the public!

Everyone: Got it!  
Yuria: Sigh….

Shuu: And as for you, Yuria, since you're the one probably the least affected by this…..you can go on with your life normally, okay?

Yuria: ….okay, then.

* * *

 _Later, in Yuria's room._

Yuria: Sigh…..seriously, at this point….I seriously don't know what to do. I'm essentially living under the same roof with ASSASSINS, who suddenly decided to stop killing people for money because, surprise surprise, the government is now out for them, and added with my part-time job's low salaries…god, I don't know if I can do this anymore! … **texts Kenshiro**

* * *

Yuria: hey

Yuria: keeeeennn

Kenshiro: oh hi yuria!

Kenshiro: hyd

Yuria: fine

Yuria: or maybe not

Kenshiro: huh? why?

Kenshiro: tell me!  
Yuria: um well

Yuria: basically

Yuria: im kinda done with everything

Kenshiro: huh?

Yuria: listen

Yuria: at this point everything in my life just sucks

Yuria: in the past I can mostly just ignore them and go on but…this time ive had it

Kenshiro: why?

Kenshiro: tell me

Yuria: well…..first of all

Yuria: my part time job sucks

Kenshiro: rlly?

Kenshiro: i thought you liked it

Yuria: at first

Yuria: as it went on it became more and more boring and monotonous

Yuria: and the pay's not worth it

Kenshiro: then why don't you just quit?

Yuria: i can't

Yuria: the other jobs basically impossible for me

Yuria: and the others are way too difficult for me

Kenshiro: oh

Kenshiro: then how about your brother?

Yuria: idk

Yuria: he says its probably going to take a while before he can get back into working again

Kenshiro: oh man

Yuria: also not to mention

Yuria: im basically living every day, under the same roof

Yuria: with murderers

Kenshiro: MURDERERS?!

Kenshiro: what….what do you mean?!

Yuria: ydk?

Kenshiro: idk

Yuria: you wanna know why they can remain relatively well off while seemingly slacking everyday at home?

Kenshiro: how

Yuria: well

Yuria: they put up assassination services on the dark web

Yuria: and just like that, they assassinate people for money

Kenshiro: …..

Kenshiro: …..oh

Yuria: surprised?

Kenshiro: well…..no, actually

Yuria: WHAT

Yuria: DO

Kenshiro: listen, I can explain

Yuria: MEAN?!

Kenshiro: LISTEN

Kensbiro: I don't do that kind of stuff

Kenshiro: but raoh does

Yuria: raoh?

Kenshiro: yeah

Kenshiro: thats how he supports me and jagi

Kenshiro: although toki also works as a doctor (albeit an unlicensed one)

Kenshiro: so basically only I and jagi who don't have a job

Kenshiro: and even jagi sometimes makes money in the black market by selling guns

Yuria: …

Yuria: so…..

Yuria: were basically the same.

Kenshiro: seems so

Kenshiro: but it's become bad now because ysee

Kenshiro: now that the governments become more determined that catch all these criminals working underground

Kenshiro: all three of them are forced to drop their jobs and lay low for a while

Yuria: huh….thats the same with all these guys here

Yuria: they decided to stay low for awhile as well

Yuria: though tbf, with all the money they have that they could use to fix the nations economy….does it really matter?

Kenshiro: rlly? Hah

Kenshiro: how much do they have anyway

Yuria: more than 100 million yen, basically

Kenshiro: woooow

Kenshiro: raoh also makes around 100 million as well

Yuria: RAOH?! 100 MILLION?!

Yuria: ALL BY HIMSELF?!

Kenshiro: yea

Kenshiro: and although for most of the time toki denies payment

Kenshiro: a lot of people did pay him for what he did and from that he got already made 20 million

Yuria: holy shit

Kenshiro: and as with jagi….he also made around 5 million

Yuria: …

Yuria: so basically youre living with criminals as well

Kenshiro: yea

Kenshiro: basically

Kenshiro: I mean I don't do that kind of stuff because I think its wrong

Kenshiro: but considering how I live off of them doing illegal stuff

Kenshiro: I have no right to complain

Yuria: sigh

Yuria: you know ken

Yuria: lets run away together

Kenshiro: eehhh?!

Yuria: yeah

Yuria: both you and I are sick of having to live with criminals

Yuria: and now with the fact that the governments on trail on them

Yuria: were not safe anymore

Yuria: so lets just….run away from this bullshit together

Yuria: get married, perhaps….

Yuria: and build a new life from scratch

Kenshiro: Yuria!

Kenshiro: listen

Kenshiro: id love to do all of this….I do

Kenshiro: because I love you

Kenshiro: but…..this is all too sudden yknow?

Kenshiro: plus idk what my brothers would think

Yuria: it doesn't matter!

Yuria: you surely have plenty of money that you obtained from your brothers, right?

Kenshiro: yeah….I suppose

Kenshiro: around half a million

Yuria: great!

Yuria: that should be more than enough to accommodate our living

Kenshiro: I….I still don't know

Kenshiro: give me time to think about it….okay?

Yuria: okay

Yuria: im sorry if I came across as a bit….irrational?

Yuria: im just….so tired of all of this

Yuria: I just want to get out of all of it as soon as possible with you, ken

Kenshiro: yeah I know

Kenshiro: I just….need more time to think about it

Kenshiro: okay?

Kenshiro: I promise i'll reply soon

Yuria: okay

Yuria: Ily

Kenshiro: ily too

* * *

Yuria: ….sigh. I just….don't know what to do. Sigh….maybe if I go out I'll forget all of this.

* * *

 _Later…._

Yuria: ….or maybe…..I can go to that? ….yeah, I suppose I could…

Later on….

Yuria: …..sigh…..hello!  
Bat: Hello! Welcome to Lost Para- whoa, Miss Yuria! Good to see you again!

Yuria: Yeah, hello too, Bat.

Lin: Umm….Miss Yuria? What's wrong? Is anything the matter?

Yuria: Just…..give me a glass, please.

Lin: Um…

Bat: Hey Lin, you heard what she said! Bring her a glass!

Lin: Oh, um, okay!

Bat: Heheh….hey, it's easy, you don't have to tell us what weighed your heart, y'know. Just take one of our drinks, and I'll assure you'll forget it in a second!

Yuria: Heh, really….  
Lin: Here it is!

Yuria: Thank you. **t** **akes a sip** …woah!

Bat: So how about it? Feeling better?

Yuria: Erm…yeah! This tastes really good! **t** **akes another sip** WHOOH! I love it!

Bat: Haha….told you so!

Yuria: Man! This is the best drink I've ever had! **t** **akes another sip** AAAHHH! FUCK YEAH!

Bat: Haha! Told you that's the best!

Lin: …

* * *

 _Several minutes later…._

Yuria: **takes another sip** …BLAARRGHHH! ANOTHER ONE! ….hic!

Bat: Coming right up!

Yuria: **drinks half the glass** AAAAAAHHHH! Aha, ahahaha…..HAHAHAHA!

Lin: ….umm….Miss Yuria…..are you okay?

Yuria: OKAY?! BLAH! …haha…hahahaha….okay, huh? Hahahaha…..well, if you were even slightly even a bit smarter YOU'D KNOW I'M NOT!

Lin: Aaaahhh!

Bat: H-hey! What's all that about?!

Yuria: My…..my whole life's been screwed from start, you see. I was born under the Star of the Mother, whatever the fuck that means, and became one of the Nanto Roku Seiken. I was supposed to be a 'General' of some sorts, even having a group of five bodyguards with me…BUT IT'S ALL A BUNCH OF HORSECRAP!

Bat and Lin: Eeeeekkk!

Yuria: All…all of the other Nanto Roku Seiken got to learn some sick-ass assassination arts…BUT NOT ME! I mean, why?! JUST BECAUSE I'M A WOMAN?! And then I ended up attracting a bunch of men into liking me without any effort! Including my childhood friend who later turned out to be my half-brother! Which we only realized when we're adults! EVEN THOUGH I DON'T WANT IT! GAAAAAHHHH!

Bat and Lin: ….

Yuria: I just…..I thought since I already have Ken, I'd be fine! I'd be happy! Yay! But, NO! BECAUSE THOSE CREEPS STILL CHASE ME ALL AROUND AND THOUGHT THEY STILL HAVE A CHANCE WITH ME! EVERYTIME I GO OUTSIDE, SOMETHING BAD ALWAYS HAPPENS BECAUSE OF IT! AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, THOSE NANTO ROKU SEIKEN I MENTIONED ABOUT? YEAH, I LIVE WITH THEM! I'M CURRENTLY LIVING WITH LITERAL MURDERERS!

Bat and Lin: EEEKKK! Mu….murderers?

Yuria: Oh, you haven't heard? Like, of course, you thought that the moment they decided to live in a normal, well-adjusted society they would actually TRY to adapt and blend it. Of course. But guess what, THEY DIDN'T! YOU WANNA KNOW HOW THEY MANAGED TO LIVE WHILE NOT APPEARING TO HAVE ANY REAL JOBS?! THEY PUT UP HITMAN SERVICES ON THE DARK WEB, AND JUST LIKE THAT, GOT PAID TO KILL PEOPLE! YEAH! And just like that, they obtain around 1-2 million with a mere hand swipe! ONCE AN ASSASSIN, ALWAYS AN ASSASSIN! And I'm pretty sure my brother also does the same thing, which just raises questions as to what 'problems' he could've possibly encountered that forced me to take up a NORMAL job like a NORMAL person, UNLIKE THE OTHER FIVE MEN I LIVE WITH EVERY DAY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ….

Bat and Lin: **completely in shock**

Bat: Uhhhhh…..should we…..probably tell the police about thi-

Lin: Shhh! No!

Yuria: The police, you aid? HAH! Funny you mentioned that, considering that they've failed to even keep in TWO criminals who know Hokuto Shinken and Nanto Seiken, AND WHAT'S WORSE, THEY WON'T EVEN TRY TO RECAPTURE THEM! Because guess what, RAOH ERASED THEIR FUCKING MEMORIES OF THE WHOLE INCIDENT! What incident, you ask? THAT FUCKING MALL WHICH GOT DESTROYED! AND NOW YOU'RE SERIOSULY TRYING TO RELY ON THEM TO CATCH FIVE PROFESSIONAL ASSASSINS? ….pFFFFTTTTTTBAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA! ….ugh….

Bat: Miss….Yuria?

Yuria: Anyways….I just want to get out of this bullshit as soon as possible. I just….can't do it anymore. I won't risk it. I know I've said that there's no way the government can catch those five, but….they know. They know that resisting, which they could easily do, would lead to chaos. Which I guess is something Souther would want, but…..he's the minority. And if I stay any longer, I know I would get dragged along as well. I mean, I don't kill people for money, but my families, my friends, all the people associated with me do. Well, except Ken. And even then that's only because I didn't learn any Nanto art! Infact, I would've done so if I did. I'm…..I'm planning to run away with Ken from this place. Both of us has had it with living together with literal criminals for years and when it's come the time when the government's going for them…..that's it.

Lin: Miss Yuria….

Bat: Umm….okay….but can you at least give us the money, please?

Yuria: Hm? Oh yeah, hahaha. Silly me. Here. **p** **uts money on the counter** Then again, here I am screaming at how shitty my life's gotten while carelessly throwing away the little money I have from working a LEGAL job for booze. Heh, hahaha…..or maybe it's my fault after all. I mean, I…..I never asked for this. Why must I be born to the Nanto community? Why must I be born under Star of the Mother? Why must be I a part of a group of assassins? What is the purpose of all of this? Like…..I heard about how all of this happened because I was destined for some great destiny or whatever, but…..WHAT?! WHY?! …..urgh, my head hurts…..

* * *

 _And several minutes later, Yuria fell asleep._

Yuria: Zzzzzz….zzzzz….

Lin: Um….

Bat: Well. Nice to see her finally letting all of that out. **c** **alls Kenshiro**.….hello, Ken? Another knocked-out customer here. Can you come to pick her up please?

Kenshiro: Oh, okay! Just wait for me!

Lin: **gestures to bat 'tell him!'**

Bat: ….it's also Miss Yuria, by the way.

Kenshiro: WHAT?! YURIA?!

Bat: EEEEKKK! HEY! What's with that?!

Kenshiro: …..okay, okay! I'll come there! **closes phone**

Bat: …sigh. Really? By the way, seems they're really serious about this whole 'running away' thing. And also, about those assassins thing….do you think we really should report them to the police?

Lin: N-no! I mean, sure, killing people is a bad thing, but….we can't involve MIss Yuria in this!

Bat: But they're breaking the law!

Lin: WE'RE breaking the law, Bat!

Bat: I, uh…..well, I guess you're right.

Lin: It's due to Ken's kindness that he didn't report us! We should do the same as well! For both of their sake!

Bat: I know! But….if they're really running away, then….

Kenshiro: YURIA!

Bat: Eeeekkk! Ken, you really shouldn't-

Kenshiro: Yuria! …you….anyways, did she tell you anything during her drunken slurring?

Bat and Lin: …..ummmmm…..

Lin: …n-no! She….she didn't say anything!

Bat: Well, I mean, she did say some stuff, but…..but why? Is it bad or something?

Kenshiro: _(Oh, good. They don't know.)_ Okay, good. I'll be escorting her home then.

Bat: Yeah, thanks a lot for that, Ken!

Kenshiro: Don't worry about it!

Bat: ….huff….will they REALLY be alright? I mean, haha, sure, I suppose I'd like to think that maybe Miss Yuria was only making stuff up, or exaggerating them! But….they say, in vino veritas, so…..

Lin: I really just hope they'll be happy, wherever they are….

* * *

 _Outside…._

Kenshiro: Yuria…..are we…..are we actually doing this? I've thought long and hard about this whole thing, and even though I'm still unsure…ngh…alright. I….I know what I must do. **g** **oes back inside carrying Yuria** Excuse me Bat, Lin, but I need you to-

Bat: …and if he- WHOAAAAHHHH! Gasp, pant….K-ken!

Lin: Kyaaaaahhhh!

Kenshiro: Hm? What is it? What's wrong?

Bat: Eh, urm, no-nothing! Hehehe….we….we're just surprised you came back in! Wh-what seems to be the problem, ehe?

Kenshiro: Well….there seems to be a problem with my motorcycle, so….I'd like you to watch over Yuria for a sec, okay?

Bat: Eh? Umm….okay. But be quick with it!

Kenshiro: I will! Thank you, by the way!

 _And so, Kenshiro drove back home in order to pack all the important things from his room onto his backpack. Well, two backpacks, actually. And when he went out with them…._

Toki: …Kenshiro?

Kenshiro: AAAAHH! T-tokI! Ehm, I'm sorry, but I gotta go right no-

Toki: Why are you carrying that much backpacks? Where are you going?

Kenshiro: Eh, erm….I….

Raoh: TOKI!

Toki: What is it, Raoh?!

Raoh: COME HERE! WHEN I CALL YOUR NAME, YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUN TO MY SIDE!

Toki: Tch, FINE! I'M COMING!

Kenshiro: …phew! Thanks Raoh! Whoops, that's a sentence I never thought to utter….but anyway!

* * *

 _And so Kenshiro goes out, wears one of his backpacks while carrying the other, and drove back to Lost Paradise._

Kenshiro: Alright! We're going now! **p** **icks Yuria up**

Lin: Good! I hope you two live a safe and happy life out the- OOPS!

Kenshiro: …what did you just say?

Bat: Eeeekkk! Why did you say that?!

Lin: I, I don't know! It, it was a slip-up, I-

Kenshiro: ….how do you know about that?

Bart: Errm, I mean….yeah! Well, what's the harm in wishing you two a safe and happy life! Hehe….I mean, you two are getting married someday, so…..yeah! We're just wishing you good luck!

Lin: Eh, erm, y-yeah!

Kenshiro: …well! Thank you! I'm honored!

Bart: Hehehe….anytime!

Kenshiro: Alright, then.

 _Then Kenshiro goes out to ride his motorcycle and depart with Yuria._

Bat: …..whew! Geez! That was close!

Lin: I, I'm sorry about that, I was just…

Bat: …naaahh, it's alright. I mean, I was right, right? Whatever life they're going to live….we wish them it to be a happy and safe one. But….that means they really ARE going away….possibly very far from this city…..

Lin: Umm….Bat?

Bat: …I'm alright. We still have a business to run, after all.

Lin: Y-you're right.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…._

Kenshiro: (…shit, so did they know after all?! Did Yuria really just say all of that while drunk?! Huff….I hope not, but….we have to make this quick.)

Yuria: …uhhh….ungghh…uh…..oh?! K-ken!

Kenshiro: Yuria!  
Yuria: You, you, we….oh, right. You pick passed-out Lost Paradise customers back home, right.

Kenshiro: Yeah! But, Yuria, actually….

Yuria: Yes?

Kenshiro: ….I've thought about it. You know, that thing you talked to me. I've decided….we're doing it. Yep.

Yuria: Whaaatt?! Oh, so….so you agree? We're leaving now?

Kenshiro: Yes, but first! You need to get your stuff as well! I've already picked up mine. So, make it quick!

Yuria: H-huh?! You mean like, NOW?!

Kenshiro: Yeah! I mean, didn't YOU ask for it?

Yuria: Y-yeah, true, but…..okay, I get it! I'll go get my stuff, and then we run away!

Kenshiro: Yeah! Exactly!

Yuria: But what if someone asks me what I'm doing?

Kenshiro: Just tell me you're going camping or something! They won't mind! **st** **ops at front of Yuria's house**

Yuria: Huh….okay then! **e** **nters house** ….huh? Okay….why is it empty here? Hello? Is anybody home? …weird. Are they in their rooms. But if they were, one of them should've replied me….or are they all sleeping? Should I check the rooms? ….argh, NO! I have no time for this! I got to be quick, pack my stuff to run away with Ken!

* * *

 _And after minutes of packing…._

Yuria: ….huff, okay, that should be it. Okay, Ken, let's go- Huh?! K…Ken? Where….where are you? ….he, he was parked here before…

?: FREEZE, WOMAN!

Yuria: K-KYAAAAAHHHH!

 _Soon after, the police surrounded her._

Yuria: A-aaahh….what, what does this mean?!

The police: Ah, so….your name is Yuria, and you live in this house, right?

Yuria: Y-yes! And….

The police: Well, I'd just like to tell you and we've already captured your five roommates, who are all found to have employed assassination services online.

Yuria: W….what?!

The police: And so….we'd like you to follow us to the police station to be questioned about this.

Yuria: N-no, wait! What….what are you talking about?! As…assassination?!

The police: **talking to the other police**

Yuria: _(…phew! Well, if I pretended I didn't know, they'll go away! But…but still! Where is Ken?! Or…don't tell me….they've got Ken too?!)_

The police: ….well, lady, it really does seem you're kept in the dark from all the shady activities of your roommates. That's fine and dandy, and well, we're not accusing your of lying or the possibility that you too might be also participating in this, but I think it really is just the best you follow us now. You know, for safety.

Yuria: Ngh...I, I don't have time for this, okay! I, I was planning to go out together with my boyfriend, and...he's just gone! He was just waiting for me with his motorcycle outside of my house for me to pack my stuff! I...

The police: ...boyfriend? Oh, you mean this guy? **Shows Kenshiro**

Yuria: Gasp! K-ken!

Kenshiro: Yu...ria...

The police: For your information, this lad, Kenshiro, is also found to be the younger adopted brother of another, but unrelated to your's, hitman providing his assassination services online. Oh, and also an unlicensed doctor and a black market dealer. We haven't found any records of him doing anything shady, but...you did say you two were going out together? While carrying many stuffs? My, how coincidental!

Yuria: Tc...tch...

Kenshiro: Yuria...

Yuria: Ken, ...ngh... **suddenly goes to knock out the police restraining Ken, grabs his gun while carrying Ken**

The police: WHAT?! How dare-

Yuria: STAY BACK!

The police: Tch!  
Yuria: I...I can easily kill one of you right now!

Kenshiro: YURIA! What are you-

Yuria: We're innocent, Ken. We don't have to cater to their wishes! We have to escape!

Kenshiro: B-but!

The police: Everyone, FIRE!

And so the police tried to shoot Yuria and Kenshiro. However, Kenshiro managed to deflect their bullets. He and Yuria then hurriedly went to Kenshiro's motorcycle.

Yuria: Quick!

Kenshiro: Yes!

And thus Yuria and Kenshiro attempted to escape.

The police: Everyone, after them!

And so multiple police cars went after Kenshiro and Yuria.

Yuria: Tch, they're still after us! Faster!

Kenshiro: This is the best I can do!

Yuria: Tch!  
The police: Hey, you two! Pull up now, or we have to-

Yuria: **kicks the police**

The police: AAARRGGGHHH!

Yuria: Tch, that should be enough. By the way, where are we going?

Kenshiro: I don't know! We're just suddenly going into this whole thing! If anything, maybe we ca-

Yuria: AAAAAAAHHH! They're right behind us!

Kenshiro: Tch! Hang on, Yuria! **do** **es a sharp turn that causes the police cars to fly off the railroads**

Yuria: EEEEEEKKKKK! ...whoa!

Kenshiro: So...did we lose them?

Yuria: Ah...it...it seems so.

Kenshiro: ...good.

Yuria: ...where...where are we going now?

Kenshiro: I said, I don't know! Like...I'm not blaming you, but since you're the one who just suddenly suggested this whole ide-

Yuria: Hey, did I ever tell you to do it TODAY?! I only said that I wanted to run away with you! I wasn't forcing you!

Kenshiro: Yes, but...you said that we HAD to be fast since the government is going to capture those associated with these assassins, but...tch, you're right. I WAS too hasty. It's just that...I didn't want to take any risks.

Yuria: Me too! But...hmf. You're right. And now we're just...wandering on the highway...with nowhere to go...

Kenshiro: ...aha! Yuria, I know!

Yuria: Eh?

 _And later on, Kenshiro and Yuria stopped in the front of a forest._

Yuria: Hey, what are we doing here?

Kenshiro: You can't tell? THIS is the place we'll be living at!

Yuria: W-WHAAATTT?! In the...IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST?!

Kenshiro: Yup! Now, there's no need to worry! I brought enough stuff from home to sustain our livings! We'll build our own cottage,harvest our own foods...and simply live without a care, unlike in a noisy city! Look, we won't even need any money, cause we'll be doing everything ourselves! With my Hokuto Shinken skills, it'll be easy!

Yuria: ...whoa, whoa, whoa...okay. So...basically...you're telling me we're going to live as hermits? Isolated from everything in this forest?

Kenshiro: Exactly! Look, you not need to have any worries anymore, Yuria. We and we alone are going to have a peaceful, happy life together! Forever!

Yuria: Ah, um...heh, okay then!

Kenshiro: Yay! Alright then, first, we need to do this!

 _And then Kenshiro and Yuria spent months vigorously building a new life in the middle of a forest. Building a small, comfy cottage for themselves, tilling the soil for food, and the like. It was quite a happy, peaceful, and fulfilling life for them. Until one day…._

Kenshiro: Yuria!

Yuria: Yes, Ken?

Kenshiro: Here! Try this new soup I made!

Yuria: …..mmm….mmm! It's good!

Kenshiro: Really? It is?

Yuria: Yes! I love it!

Kenshiro: Ahaha…..yeah, of cours- hm?

Yuria: Uh, what is it, Ken?

Kenshiro: I heard a noise…..wait here, I'll go see.

Yuria: Ngh…..

 _And so Kenshiro went behind their cottage to find the source of the noise._

Kenshiro: Hmmm…..pretty sure it's behind here…huh?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yuria: AAAAHHHH?! K-keeennn?! What's wro- KYAAAAHHHH!

There, she found Kenshiro attacked by a large bear. Strangely enough, the bear can be heard mumbling something.

 _".…wake up….are you….there? Please….up…please….wake….Yu….Yu…..ria…."_

And during the fight, Yuria can see her surroundings to mutter something as well.

 _".….Yu….ria…please…..don't…..die…up….please…..wake…leave…no…"_

 _".….is there…..no…..I don't…..she…wake…..immediately…"_

 _".….a way…..there must be…don't.…..give…..yet…."_

Yuria: W-what?! What's going on!

Kenshiro: G-GAH! I will…..I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL YURIA! AAAARRGHHH!

Yuria: Gasp! K-KEEEENNN!

Kenshiro: Yuria! Gh! GYAAAA! Tch….grrrkhhh…don't….worry, Yuria! I will not let this bear….this vicious creature to destroy the life we built together! NGAH!

Yuria: _(That sounds WAY too dramatic…..but…..what are those voices? They…..)_

 _"She can't…leave us….no way that…will recover…"_

 _".…worry….in a month…or maybe…"_

Yuria: Gh…what…..is happening?!

 _However, soon enough, the bear managed to overpower Kenshiro and killed him._

Kenshiro: GWAAAAAAAAGH!

Yuria: K-KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

 _The bear turned its head towards Yuria, and its face appeared to be….._

Yuria: ….huh?! What….no…..it, it can't be…Ken?!

Ken-faced bear: Yuria…you have to….wake up…..please….don't….leave….me…

 _And soon enough, all of her surroundings morphed into the faces of all the people she's known in her life._

Yuria: Ah?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _"Wake up….Yuria…wake…..up…..you can't…..leave…."_

Yuria: What…..what is happening?!

 _In a flash, the bear pounced at Yuria and drove its claws through her body._

Yuria: …AAAAKKKGGHHH!

Ken-faced bear: …..don't….leave me…..wake….up….Yuria….

Yuria: Aaakkhh…. **falls down** _(no…..is this…the end? Everything's…..going dark….no….I don't want to die….I don't want to leave…I don't want to die…..please…no….)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _….…_

 _…..nnngggghhhhh…_

 _…..wait…where is this…_

 _….the lights…..and….wait…?_

 _Is this…..a hospital?_

 _What….the….._

 _…..Yuria?_

* * *

Yuria: …huh?

Kenshiro: Yuria…..you've…..you've woken up!

Yuria: K-ken? Wait, what…what happened?

Kenshiro: You….you were wasted at Lost Paradise. And then…..while you were drunk, stumbling about outside…..you were hit by a car. The doctors said that there's no chance you would wake up, but….here you are.

Yuria: Huh?! I was…so…..I didn't fall asleep or anything the like? …h….how long have I been out?

Kenshiro: Around 3 months.

Yuria: WHAT?! T….three months?! I….I!

Kenshiro: Whoa, whoa, hey, calm down! Don't overexert yourself!

Yuria: B-but three months is! …huff….

Kenshiro: It's alright, it's alright. You've only just woken up. Moving too much will hinder your recovery.

Yuria; …oh. Heh, heh…so it was all a dream, eh. You know, Ken….I had a dream where we did run away.

Kenshiro: Oh? Is that so?

Yuria: Yeah. The….the police have managed to catch all of those doing illegal businesses. And then, only the of us, escaped to the forest and lived a quiet, happy life together, but…but it was all shattered.

Kenshiro: Yuria…

Yuria: ….wait. H-how's your brothers?!  
Kenshiro: W-what?

Yuria: It's, it's been three months. If they managed to get caught, then-

Kenshiro: Oh hey, it's alright. My brothers are fine.

Yuria: They are?!

Kenshiro: Yeah. I mean, you were talking about that time the government decided to look through the dark web, which forced my brothers and the guys you live with to drop their illegal jobs for a while and lay low, right?

Yuria: Yeah.

Kenshiro: Well, they dropped it off immediately.

Yuria: Well, that was fast.

Kenshiro: Yeah. They were too much of a chickenhead to do it.

Yuria:…huh. Okay. So…..I suppose there's no use for us running away anymore.

Kenshiro: Yeah. Oh, and look besides you.

Yuria: …..ah?

Kenshiro: Those are all the gifts everyone gave you. That's the one from Shin, although I suppose it should be already obvious, that's from Rei, Shuu, Mamiya,….and that's from Juza…..and, oh! Here's one from Bat and Lin, complete with an apology letter!

Yuria: Oh? Apology?

Kenshiro: Yep! Look it here..."I'm so, SO SO SO SO SORRY, Miss Yuria! I'm so sorry that my drink almost killed you! I know I shouldn't have made it so potent! And because of that, all of your drinks are free! Look, we returned your money! So...I'm sorry!"

Yuria: Oh...ahaha...right. So...all of this, is...for me?

Kenshiro: Yup! Oh, right! I almost forgot to tell everyone you've woken up! **p** **hones the Nanto house** …..hello, who is this? Oh right, Rei! Yuria's woken up!

Rei: Whaaatt?! You serious!

Kenshiro: Yeah! And also-

Shin: YOU TELL ME YURIA'S WOKEN UP?! YURIA?!

Kenshiro: EEEEKKKK! …..oh, yeah Shin, and NO. FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU CAN'T GO IN! Seriously!

Shin: Man, fuck you! I have just as much right as you do in seeing her!

Kenshiro: Hey, you!

And later on, someone else entered the room.

Yuria: …..ah….b-big brother?

Ryuga: ….Yu….Yuria…..

Yuria: Big brother, you- **gets tightly hugged by Ryuga**

Ryuga: I….I'm so sorry….forgive me, my little sister….for I am the one who pushed you towards this dark depths….I'm so sorry.

Yuria: H-hey, that's alright.

Ryuga: No! I mean, as your big brother, I should've been the one who accompanies you, but…..due to those damn guys….

Yuria: Hey, hey, it's alright. It's not your fault. I mean….heh, admittedly I just took things way too far and made a big deal out of this whole situation…..

Ryuga: Yes, but only if I knew sooner!

Yuria: C'mon now, it's fine. Really. I mean….well, even if the government does eventually catch you anyway…..it'll be fine.

Kenshiro: ….huh?! Hey, Yuria-

Ryuga: …..what?

Yuria: …eh?

Ryuga: The govern….ment? Why would the government catch me?

Yuria: Eh, what? I mean…what's your job, anyway?

Ryuga: Well….I actually work as a wolf-breeder.

Yuria: Does that job even exist?!

Ryuga: Yeah, but anyway! A couple weeks ago, a couple of guys from the zoo wants to displays some of my wolves, you see. But then they had the gall to say they're just 'too generic' or some shit like that, and said that I have to create this one very specific breed if I want the 15 million yen offer.

Yuria: 15 MILLION YEN OVER A BREED OF WOLF?!

Ryuga: Now you realize just how important this is! So I was forced spend weeks trying to find a wolf with very specific features…..so yeah. That's how I was unable to pay you and Juza up until now. So…yeah. I'm sorry I never told you. I just thought it was sorta pointless for me to tell you useless stuff like this.

Yuria: ….oh.

Ryuga: …..but anyway, I am intrigued by your words earlier. Are you implying I was doing some shady activities?

Yuria: Erm, n-no! I'm not! Ehehe…why would I do something like that?! It's just…..I think it's just a slip-up, you know….from the dream I had. Eh….

Ryuga: Huh, I see. Well then, I suppose no-

Shin: YURIAAAAAAAA!

Ryuga: I've told YOU TO NOT JUST BARGE IN, SHIN! GODDAMMIT!

Shin: BUT I WANT TO SEE HER!

Ryuga: YOU ASSHOLE! YOU WANT YOUR ASS FREEZED?!

Juza: Hello, my baby, I-

Ryuga: And you too, Juza! Stop doing that!

Shin: Hey! What the fuck do you want here now, punk?!

Juza: Is it not obvious?! For Yuria, just like you! Or did you seriously assume I'd be here for YOU?! Don't be silly.

Shin: Grrr….you MOTHERFU-

Ryuga: STOP IT YOU TWO, OR I'LL FREEZE BOTH OF YOUR ASSES!

Kenshiro: I'm truly sorry for the disturbance, Yuria.

Yuria: …..(….well, I suppose…..I want to go back to my dream again…)

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

* * *

OKAY! Whooh! Scratch what I said at chapter 5, THIS is the longest chapter yet. Also I'm supposed to upload this yesterday but as always…..eh, I'm pretty sure most of you guys would be tired to hear my excuses by now.

Also, yeah…..I myself didn't expect this fic to be this dark either. I don't know. I originally planned it to be the story of Nanto de 5MEN like from Ichigo Aji but I suppose that'd be way lazier. Not that I'd care, but eh.

Anyways, please leave a review and have a good day!


	10. Wedding

_Chapter 10: Wedding_

* * *

Yuria: So….I have an important announcement.

Everyone else: Eh?

Yuria: Huff…I'm getting married.

Everyone else: Oh…WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!

Yuria: EEEKK! It took you that long to realize?!

Rei: M, m….married?! After you've been recently released from the hospital?!

Yuria: Um, yeah. Infact, we've been engaged right after I got out.

Shin: YOUR RELATIONSHIP'S PROCEEDING FAR TOO QUICKLY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Yuria: What do you mean, 'too quickly'? We've been dating for what, 3 years?

Shuu: Well….by all means, I'm happy for you two! The union between Hokuto and Nanto is to be received with the utmost joy. But well….just like Shin said. So Kenshiro proposed to you right after you got out of the hospital, and you two will be married this week? Isn't that pushing it too hard, considering your condition?

Yuria: Well, yeah I suppose so….and I'm sorry, but….I just can't take it living with you five anymore. Like, I'm sorry, but….you five are something, okay. And while one year's been great, I just…..can't handle it anymore. I can't handle living with you literal criminals who always lose their shits over the simplest things. And just….no. I can't do this anymore. And so….I have decided to marry Ken and move in with him in a week. Far away in a remote place….just to not get involved with your bullshit anymore.

Everyone: ….

Shin: W….what, Yuria?! So all this time….you've been only viewing us as mere nuisances?! Yo-

Rei: Now, slow down, Shin. I mean, even if it hurts….you gotta admit she's right. She may be one of us on a technical scale, but at the end of the day…..she lives a very different life than the rest of us. We kill people with little to no care to sustain our lives, whereas she only has to live from her brother, and just recently, actually has to work her ass off to even obtain the minuscule portion of money we usually make every day. Just let it be. Let her be happy with the person she loves.

Shin: Kkhh…..but to so openly mock us like tha-

Shuu: Not 'mocking' us. It's just like what Rei said. Nevertheless, as fellow members of the Nanto Roku Seiken, we have to respect her decision. Anyways…I just hope you luck and happiness along your way. Oh, and don't forget to not overexert yourself!

Yuria: Ahahaha….thank you very much. Well then….I'll be going. **g** **oes outside**

Shin: Grrrr…Kenshiro! You will pay for this!

Rei: Sigh….how many times do she has to beat you up to just let it go?

Shin: But she-

Shuu: That's enough, Shin. If you can't do anything to make her happy, why don't just shut up?

Shin: But! ….tch…..Yuria…

Rei: By the way, I'm kinda wondering if we're actually invited to her wedding…..well, I wouldn't blame her if we're not. She went through so much already.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Yuria: Pant, pant, pant…ah! Ken!

Kenshiro: Hmm? Ah?! Yuria?! What are you doing, already running out in here after having just getting out of the hospital?! You need to rest!

Yuria: I'm fine! I'm fine, don't worry about me. I just need to get out of that….place. So, um, how's the house?

Kenshiro: Oh! Right. So….this is what our house is gonna be. How about it?

Yuria: Oooh! I like it!

Kenshiro: You like it? Yeah! I thought so. So, I the house is sorta located on the northern part of the city that's kinda far away from home, you know, so that-

Toki: Hey! I see you two are alrea-

Kenshiro: AAAAAAAAAHHHH! ….oh, uhm, Toki! Hehe, sorry for being surprised. I was scared if it was someone like Raoh!

Toki: Oh, hahaha, sorry for startling you. So…..I see you newlyweds are beginning to plan your new dream home together, eh?

Yuria: Tch, cut hat out! We're not even married yet and you out here calling us newlyweds…..

Toki: Aw, it's a joke!

Kenshiro: By the way, uhh…..you certainly, never, EVER told Raoh about this, right?!

Toki: Your secret's safe with me!T

Yuria: Thank you, Toki. Honestly, with you being one of the very few people we invite to our wedding, if ANYONE ever finds this ou-

Toki: Hey hey, relax! Like I said, my lips are sealed! Especially to Raoh! There's no way I would say anything about this to Raoh, or anyone for that matter! Anyways, what's most important right now is for you two to prepare for your marriage. Good luck!

Kenshiro: T-thank you, big brother! Eh, uhm!

Yuria: Hehe! I never heard you call Toki 'big brother' before.

Kenshiro: Well, I'm usually too embarrassed to, but, well….ah, forget it! Anyways….after thinking about it, I've decided to invite Rei and Shuu to our wedding too.

Yuria: Eeeehhh?! Those two?! Are you serious?!

Kenshiro: Yeah! I mean….Rei's my best friend, and Shuu's helped both you and me out a lot. He saved my life, you know!

Yuria: Oh, umm….well, I understand that, but…..there's a chance Shin will find out!

Kenshiro: Shin? Ah yes, that's a problem as well…..personally I'd like to invite him as well, but seeing all that happened…

Yuria: NOOOOO! Don't…even THINK about it….okay?

Kenshiro: Okay, okay, chill, I know! Anyways, so the list is gonna be…the Nanto Gosha Sei, Mamiya, Airi, Toh, Toki, Bat, Lin, Rei, and Shuu. How about it?

Yuria: Yeah, that's good enough.

Kenshiro: Good! I'll text Rei about it then.

Yuria: Yeah. Also, Ken!

Kenshiro: Yeah?

Yuria: I'm just saying this out of precaution, but….please, be careful!

Kenshiro: Heh…okay, I get it. You don't need to worry THAT much.

Yuria: Phew. Good, then. Anyways, you've already started packing your stuff?

Kenshiro: Hm? Oh, yeah! Only mostly halfway, though. And besides, I have to make sure to not make Raoh suspicious.

Yuria: Oh, right.

Kenshiro: How about you?

Yuria: Oh, well, the same as you. With Shin around, you have to be discreet.

Kenshiro: Ah, yes, I see. Regardless….we're about to have a bright future ahead of us, Yuria. We'll be living a normal, peaceful life, away from city life….

Yuria: Right…..

Jagi: …..heeeyyyy! Looks who's already being all lovey-dovey in the dead in the fuckin' morning! Seriously, get a fuckin' room you two, will ya? Well, not that it matters anyway, you two are pathetic little shits who only get to be happy for two hours at best before being hit by something! Ahahahahahaaa!

Yuria: …

Kenshiro: …..away from people like THAT.

Yuria: We will, Ken. We will…hm? Oh! I forgot that my brother told me for us to go to his house and prepare for the wedding!

Kenshiro: Huh? Really?

Yuria: Yeah! Come on now, we have to go! And besides, you've never been to my brother's house, right? It's a fun place!

Kenshiro: Oh, really?

Yuria: Yeah! That's why, let's go!

Kenshiro: Okay!

* * *

 _Later on, inside the Nanto home….._

Rei: **whistling, then gets notification from phone** …hm?

* * *

Airi: big bro!

Rei: what?

Airi: guess who just got invited~

Rei: invited to what

Airi: to kenshiro and yuria's wedding….duh!

Rei: what? really?

Airi: yup!

Airi: oh and you're invited too brother!

Rei: REALLY?!

Airi: oh god

Airi: no need to be so dramatic

Airi: shuu and mamiya are invited too

Rei: whoa…..wow!

Rei: shuu and mamiya? oh man this is great!

Airi: yeah it is

Airi: but….yuria told us to not tell this to everyone not invited

Rei: huh. Why?

Airi: shes worried

Airi: that shin and raoh might have heard about it….you know

Rei: oh

Rei: I understand

Rei: who are the others invited

Airi: hmmm….lets see

Airi: its me, mamiya, toh, toki, the nanto goshasei, you, shuu, bat, and lin

Airi: aaannndd I think thats it

Airi: the wedding will be held at ryuga's house

Airi: yuria's older brother

Airi: Saturday, 10 am

Rei: oh, got it

Rei: theyre really humble arent they

Rei: holding their wedding without any big parties or shit like that

Airi: well they don't want to draw attention

Rei: ah yeah, I get it

Rei: alright then

Rei: both of us got to appear respectable and stylish

Airi: yeah….but don't get overboard okay

Rei: okay I get it!

Rei: alright I'll tell shuu about this

Airi: okay then

Airi: thank you btw!

Rei: ah no need to thank your own brother

Airi: hey!

Rei: ahaha!

Rei: hmmm…okay

Rei: I just hope at least their foods okay

Rei: hahaha!

Airi: jeez

Airi: youre only thinking about the food arent you, big brother

Rei: nah, nah issa joke

Rei: anyways I'm happy for them too you know?

Rei: my best friend and my fellow nanto roku seiken getting married

Airi: hmm okay

Airi: anyways don't forget!

Rei: I wont, I wont

* * *

Rei: Huff, alright then…better start looking for fancy clothes to wear! Hey, Shuu?

Shuu: Yes?

Rei: Shuu, I… **looks at Shin** …I think it's best we continue this conversation in my room.

Shuu: Oh…..oh. Alright then.

Rei: Right, right, let's just….go inside….. **leers over at Shin**

Shin: ….hm? **l** **eers suspiciously at Rei**

* * *

 _Inside Rei's room…._

Rei: ….okay, so-

Shuu: We're invited to Yuria's wedding, right? That's why you brought me here, right? If Shin were to hear this…

Rei: Yeah, that's right….wait, how the hell did you already know? Oh yeah, I sometimes forget about that ability of yours….

Shuu: Hahahaha! Well, don't think about it too much. When and where?

Rei: At Ryuga's house, Saturday 10 am.

Shuu: Hmm….I see. Who are the others invited?

Rei: Ah, lessee…..so, it's us, Mamiya, Airi, Toh, Toki, the Nanto Gosha Sei, Bat and Lin.

Shuu: Ah…..so it seems we're the only ones of the Nanto Roku Seiken to be invited.

Rei: Well, of course. Souther and Yuda would view it as a waste of time and not come, whereas Shin is…..well, it's obvious.

Shuu: Right, right….quite a shame though.

Rei: Why is it a shame? Infact, had any of those three came along, WE'RE the ones who would be carrying shame. You know it as well as I do, that bringing ANY of those along outside spells disaster.

Shuu: Yeah, I know that….

Rei: Come on now, cheer up! Don't mind over such trivial things! We have to celebrate one of our own finally getting happiness!

Shuu: Heh, you right….how about you, Rei? You've been dating Mamiya for quite a while now. Ever thinking about marrying and settling down?

Rei: E-eehh?! Hey, that's too sudden!

Shuu: Hahahaha!

Rei: Well…I mean, I'd love to….but I don't think I'm quite ready yet. I mean, you saw it yourself. Well, not 'saw' saw, but yeah…..I'm basically still too immature and quite often don't take this seriously enough, so….I don't think I'm able to take such a big responsibility yet.

Shuu: Hmm….I see. Well, that's fine. No one's forcing you. Take your time to develop and grow enough trust with each other. Then you'll be ready.

Rei: Heh….thank you.

Shuu: And while we're at it, why don't we just pick out your outfit for the big day? I personally think this one looks the best. How about it?

Rei: Heh, I personally prefer the- wwwwaaaaiiiitttt a minnnnuuuuuuteeeee…..how the hell can you even KNOW it looks the best?! You're blind!

Shuu: I just know. My eyes may be blind, but my heart has is always open.

Rei: That doesn't even make any sense!

Shin: _(What's all the commotion at Rei's room. Also….Rei leered at me when he told Shuu to go to his room to talk about something….but what it is? ….suspicious.)_

* * *

 _In the Nanto Gosha Sei house…._

Toh: …..hm? ….ah? …aaahhhh…..AAAAAHHHHH! HEY GUYYYYYSSSSS!

Everyone else: Eh?!

Shuren: What, what it is?!

Hyui: Is there an urgent matter?!

Toh: Lady Yuria, Lady Yuria-

Shuren and Hyui: WHAT'S WITH LADY YURIA?!

Toh: Eeeeekkk!

Rihaku: Calm down, you two! Don't be so noisy in the morning!

Shuren and Hyui: BUT SIR, LADY YURIA-

Rihaku: Toh hasn't even finished what she said! Now, what is it that you want to tell us?

Toh: Lady Yuria….Lady Yuria!

Juza: Come on now, what's all the fuss about Yuria?

Toh: Lady Yuria's…getting married and we're all invited!

Everyone: …WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!

Hyui: Getting, getting married?!

Shuren: THIS IS TRULY A BLESSED DAY! THE DAY OUR GENERAL WILL BE MARRIED TO A MAN OF HOKUTO! THE STARS ARE SHINING UPON US!

Toh: Oh….Lady Yuria! I feel so happy for you! But, ah….when will I be able to marry Raoh, though?

Juza; Yuria…is getting married? Eh, ehe, ehehehehe….well, great! She's…she's now happy! Being with someone she loves….eh…..ehe…..AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!

Rihaku: Tch, cut, cut it out, everyone!

Everyone else: Eh?

Rihaku: Sigh….yes, it is indeed a happy news for us all that Lady Yuria and Lord Kenshiro are getting married. But! We, as her bodyguards, the Nanto Gosha Sei, has to maintain our pride at all costs! We shall not embarrass her during the sacred day! Understand that!

Everyone else: Uh-huh!

Rihaku: By the way, is that all, Toh?

Toh: W-well, uhh….the wedding is to be held at the house of Lady Yuria's older brother, Ryuga, at Saturday, 10 am. Oh, and we were told to keep this absolutely secret from everyone not invited!

Rihaku: Oh, is that so? Why, exactly?

Toh: Well, uhm….she only wants to invite very specific people….to prevent Raoh and Shin from hearing about it!

Everyone else: Raoh and Shin!

Rihaku: Well, considering what they do towards Yuria…..I'd say it's a wise choice.

Shuren: If any of those two dare to come and ruin our General's wedding, I'll turn them to ask!

Hyui: Now, easy now, Shuren. As long as we keep our mouth shut, nothing bad will happen.

Juza: Heh….hahaha…hahahaha! Well, I'd say this might as well be fun….also, I bet the booze will be good too! Oh, and the bridesmaids! Ehehehe!

Everyone else: **sweatdrop**

Rihaku: Sigh….anyway, we absolutely cannot shame ourselves on such an important day! Shuren, don't be so quick to lash out! And Juza, do not make a fool of yourself as well!

Juza: Yeah, yeah, got it! And besides, Yuria and Ryuga have always known me like this anyway….'making a fool out of me'? Pffftt, I AM a fool as far as they, and I, are concerned. SO no need to care! Ahaha!

Everyone else: …

* * *

 _At Mamiya's house….._

Mamiya: Rrrghh, I'm so bored! As always, Rei just fucking half-assed replies my texts….huh? Wait, Yuria's getting married?! And I….along with Airi, Toh, and Lin are to be her bridesmaids?! …AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Oh my god, she's, she's totally going to do it?! And I…will be her bridesmaid? Oh god…AAAHHHH! I'm so happy! Well then, when will it take place….oh, I see. And…I'm also to not speak about it with everyone uninvited? Huh, I suppose it's understandable…if that creep Shin ever comes…..urrghh! Gross! Well, anyway! Gotta make sure I appear the best!

* * *

 _At Ryuga's house….._

Kenshiro: Uhm, so uhh….Yuria….I thought you said that you chose your brother's house to be the place of our wedding because we don't want to draw attention….

Yuria: Yeah….why? Is something wrong?

Kenshiro: Well, I mean, don't get me wrong, but…..you seriously wanna remain inconspicuous WHILE GETTING MARRIED IN A CASTLE?!

Yuria: Yeah, why? I mean, we agreed to not waste too much money on our wedding, right? So this is the correct path! We don't have to pay rent or some shit like that to be married in a castle! Isn't that great?

Kenshiro: But, but….why would your brother even build a CASTLE at the first place anyway?!

Ryuga: Do you have a problem with it?

Kenshiro: Eh! Uhm, I….

Yuria: Big brother!

Kenshiro: Well, I mean….just look at it! This castle might be perfect for some dictator, and well…it's just too damn big! Especially since you're the only one living here after Yuria moved out! How can you even live in a mostly empty space anyway?

Ryuga: Well, I admit that this is a little…..excessive. But anyway. Several years ago, back when the political tension between the countries were at the highest, and some have launched attacks at Japan. And so, I began to build this huge, barricaded castle as a safe place for me and Yuria to live in. Of course, there ended up being no war, but I ended keeping it because hey, it's cool at the very least.

Kenshiro: SO ALL OF THAT WASTED TIME AND RESOURCES ARE ALL FOR NAUGHT?!

Ryuga: So anyway….who are all the women you said are going to be your bridesmaids again?

Yuria: Oh, it's….Mamiya, Airi, Toh, and Lin.

Ryuga: Okay, get it. Okay, now we gotta discuss how we're gonna decorate this place.

Yuria: We just want to keep it simple, okay. Maybe some decorative texts on the gate, but….yeah, I guess that's only it. I mean, there's not gonna be many people coming in, after all.

Ryuga: Hmm….I see.

Kenshiro: Uhm, sorry to butt in, but….maybe aside from that we have to….rejuvenate the place a bit? It IS way too dark, and….ominous.

Ryuga: Huh…..you do have a point there. Well, just wait a second. Ahem…..HYOOOOOOHHHH! **unleashes an ice attack which covers the entire palace with sparkly ice** ….there. Much better?

Kenshiro: THIS IS WAY TOO SPARKLY AND WILL CERTAINLY ATTRACT ATTENTION!

Ryuga: Tch, never satisfied, are you? Yuria, how can you even be engaged to this person?

Yuria: Umm, well…

Ryuga: Actually, in all honesty, you would've been better with Raoh. Raoh doesn't mind such insignificant details such as 'the castle is too dark!' and the like. Hell, with Raoh, he doesn't even need to prepare a wedding. If he says that you're his wife, YOU ARE HIS WIFE.

Yuria: **sweatdrop** _(Are you honestly serious with this, big brother? You saw him yourself trying to kidnap me for not wanting him!)_ …..well okay, but still, Ken is right. This castle IS way too dark and ominous for a wedding. Speaking of which, did you ever even clean this castle, big brother? I suppose that's why it looks dark….it's just too damn dirty.

Ryuga: Huh…well, you're honestly right at that part. It is indeed troublesome to clean a huge place like this.

Kenshiro: THEN WHY DID YOU CONTINUE LIVING IN IT AT THE FIRST PLACE IF YOU DON'T EVEN BOTHER WITH THE MAINTENANCE?!

Ryuga: Well, anyway, I suppose I'll just clean this place up first. I'll call someone to help me out.

Yuria: Oh? Who?

Juza: Whoa, man! This place is just as big as always! Wonder how many money chests I'm probably going to find….

Ryuga: There he is.

Yuria: Juza!

Juza: Oh, hey Yuria! Preparing for the D-Day, eh? Are you nervous? Happy? Heh, probably both. Trust me, I know how ladies think when the-

Ryuga: I've told you to stop doing that to our own sister.

Juza: Yaaaawnnn, boring. I know that. Can't you just, like, take a joke?

Ryuga: Jokes are fine but considering YOUR history….well, nevermind, but I need to your help.

Juza: Help? What?

Ryuga: I want you to help me clean my castle. Specifically this hall right here.

Juza: Whaaatt?! You serious?

Ryuga: What? What excuses do you have?

Juza: I mean….this place's too big!

Ryuga: This is for Yuria.

Juza: Yeah, I mean….well, that's….uhh…..

Ryuga: Well? No more excuses, right? Then get immediately to work!

Juza: Okay, okay! Jeez….

Ryuga: Sigh….really. A good thing I don't have to deal with him growing up. Well, Yuria, as for you, you don't need to worry. Just rest easy while waiting for the preparations, okay?

Yuria: T-thank you so much for everything, big brother. I don't know how to repay your kindness.

Ryuga: Anything for my little sister. Aaandd….you.

Kenshiro: Uhh?

Ryuga: **looms ominously** ….you better make sure Yuria made the RIGHT choice.

Kenshiro: Gulp….understood sir.

* * *

 _And so for the next two days, vigorous preparations for Yuria's wedding are made, along with the invited preparing themselves for the big day. In particular, Yuria and Kenshiro buying clothes for their wedding._

Yuria; ….I'm….home!

Shuu: Welcome back!

Rei: Whoa, you sure bought a lot, didn't you? That looks heavy.

Shin: Let me carry that for yo-

Yuria: E-eeehhh no, no! I…I'm fine just by myself, thanks. Nnnggghhh….urrrghhh….

Shin: …..you obviously can't carry it.

Yuria: I…can! Nggghh…this…..is just a piece of cake….hyah! Huff!

Shin: **sweatdrop** _(Usually Yuria doesn't mind me carrying her stuff…..but now? Infact, I think everyone's been acting suspiciously around me for the past two days, but especially Yuria, Shuu and Rei…they must be hiding something! I know it!)_

Shuu: …..so Rei, how about it? Wanna go today?

Rei: Hmm….okay then. I'll bring Airi too.

Shuu: That's good!

Shin: _(Ah, I got it! I only have to follow these two around to see what's up!)_

Later on…..

Shin: _(Alright, so those two are going to…..the clothes store? …namely, the formal section? What….what important occasion could these two be going to?!)_

 _Meanwhile….._

Raoh: ….hm? What…..are those, Toki?

Toki: Glk! …um….well….these are….new clothes! Haha….what about it?

Raoh: New clothes? That's curious. I thought you never cared much about your appearance.

Toki: Aha, well….what's the fault in getting stylish once in a while? I was getting pretty bored myself.

Raoh: I see…hm? ….. _(A tuxedo? What the hell would Toki ever wear a tuxedo for? …)_

 _Meanwhile, at Ryuga's place…._

Ryuga: …..yes, hello? This is the Nanto Gosha Sei residence, right?

Rihaku: Ah, uhm, yes, yes!

Ryuga: Huh. I've already called you three times already.

Rihaku: Yeah, well, I apologize. We were uh…..occupied. May I ask who is this?

Ryuga: This is Ryuga, Yuria and Juza's older brother. So….I assume all of you are occupied with the preparations for Yuria's wedding, right?

Rihaku: Ah,yes, yes! Exactly! We are trying our best to-

Ryuga: Well, I have a request for you.

Rihaku: Ah, r….request?

Ryuga: Yes. As you might already know, my little sister attracts a lot of people. The particularly dangerous two being Shin and Raoh. Now, I know that we've tried to prevent any sort of unwanted incidents to happen by trying to make this wedding a secret from Shin and Raoh. However….this very much is not certain. There's a chance those two might actually discover it eventually. And so….I want you five to try to watch over the event and to make sure to not ruin the happiest day in Yuria's life.

Rihaku: W-what? Well, we already know that! We don't need orders from someone like you to protect our General!

Ryuga: Ah, that's good for you then. Because I certainly hope you don't lose yourself in the party and forget your top priority. Especially involving Shin and Raoh. Just reminding you, you know?

Rihaku: Grrr…..you dare to talk to us that way?! Who do you think we are?! Even if you're Lady Yuria and Juza's older brother, doesn't give you the permission to- he ended the call! Psh!

Toh: F-father?

Rihalu: Huff….it's alright. We shouldn't anger ourselves now. Tomorrow is an important day.

* * *

 _Later on…._

Mamiya: ….waaaoowww! You look STUNNING, Yuria!

Toh: That's right! AAAAHHHH! You're just the best, Lady Yuria!

Airi: That dress looks so wonderful on you!

Lin: Miss Yuria is truly the most beautiful!

Yuria: Ah….you guys…that's too embarrassing!

Mamiya: Don't kid yourself! You look like a literal angel!

Everyone else: Uh-huh!

Kenshiro: Yuria! …..

Yuria: Ken! Umm…what's with the look?

Kenshiro: Oh, nothing! It's just that I…..am just too distracted by your beauty, that's all.

Yuria: Aww….

Kenshiro: Well, let's go! The photographer's waiting for us!

Yuria: O-okay!

* * *

 _And so….at the D-Day…_

Shuu: You ready, Rei?

Rei: Yeah, just….give me more time…alright, let's go!

Shuu: Okay!

Shin: _(There! I must follow them!)_

Raoh: Hm? Where are you going, Toki?

Toki: E-eeehh?!

Raoh: Wearing that tuxedo as well….not a normal occasion it seems, huh?

Toki: Well, uhhh….I mean, heh….welp! I'll be late!

Raoh: H-hey! ….now this is just way too suspicious…..I'll follow him.

* * *

 _At Ryuga's place….._

Rei: Whoa….holy shit! Shuu, do you see this?!

Shuu: ….eh?

Rei: …aaahh! S-sorry! I-I forgot about that! It's just that….this castle is so big! And so….majestic! And sorta ominous too.

Shuu: Haha…well, I get what you're saying.

Rei: Hmm…ooh! The food looks delicious!

Shuu: Ahaha…is that what you've been thinking about?

Airi: Ah? Brotherrrrr!

Rei: Hm? Oh, Airi! Wow, you look pretty!

Airi: Ahaha…thank you.

Rei: Yeah. I'm sure that with this yo- OW!

Mamiya: That's for ignoring me all this week, you jerk!

Rei: O-owww! Hey!

Airi: Mamiya, there's….no need to be so hard.

Mamiya: Hm! I mean, seriously! At this point our relationship's pretty much a social media info at best!

Rei: Aha…aha…hey, chill! Come one now….looking at how you look in a dress, you're pretty good yourself.

Mamiya: E-ehh?! ….so….you think I'm pretty?

Rei: Of course! Hell, I have been kinda thinking of marrying you as well…

Mamiya: Ah?! R-really?!

Rei: ….well, provided you actually grow out of your bitchiness. Hahaha!

Mamiya: What?! You…..

Rei: AAAAHHHHH! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW I'M SORRRYYYYYY!

Airi: They're always like this….

Shuu: It's alright. They still have plenty to grow….

Airi: Hm-hm….

Toki: Ah….never thought this day would ever come…

Shuu: Hahaha…what's wrong with that, Toki? Aren't you supposed to be happy?

Toki: Well, I am! But it just…makes me feel too old, you know, to see these two to finally tie the knot…heh.

Shuu: Well, don't think about it too much. It's the union between Hokuto and Nanto, after all. A moment to be celebrated and rejoiced everywhere.

Toki: You're right.

Meanwhile….

Juza: Whoaaa! Hey, does anybody want booze? Hahaha!

Rihaku: Sigh….he's always like that.  
Toh: Eh….

Rihaku: Anyways….you all still remember our plans, right?

Everyone: Yes, sir!

Rihaku: You too, Juza! Are you listening?

Juza: What? ….oh, the plan? Yeah, yeah, I know.

Rihaku: Right….so, we must not fail! We cannot fail! For our general!

Everyone: For our general!

Lin: …huh? Bat! You're here!

Bat: Ah…Lin! Wow, uhm…

Lin: Eh? What is it?

Bat: You, uh…..you look great!

Lin: Eh?! I, I do?

Bat: Y-yeah, umm….how….how do you think I look?

Lin: ….you're fine yourself, Bat!

Bat: Oh, ahaha! Sigh….where is Ken and Miss Yuria, I wonder?

Lin: They're inside!

Bat: Oh, I see….ooohhh! Look at all these foods!

Lin: H-hey! Bat!

Bat: Maaaannn, it's been a while I've seen such fancy- H-hey!

Lin: You have to wait! Don't just gobble up mindlessly!

Bat: Grrr…fine! Goddamn, I'm hungry…..

Ryuga: …hmm, seems most of our guests have already come.

Yuria: So, hmm….there's no…you kno-

Ryuga: Ah, no need to needlessly worry yourself, Yuria. Today is the happiest day in your life, after all. Forget all of your worries.

Yuria: Ah, y-yes, big brother.

Ryuga: By the way, where's the bridegroom?

Kenshiro: I, I'm here! Pant…pant…sorry, I just left for the toilet! It's….quite far away from here.

Ryuga: Heh. Then, I shall come on out first…..ahem! Ladies and gentlemen!

The Guests: Hm?

Ryuga: …so, I would like to welcome you all, for being present in this fine morning! The morning in which my younger sister, Yuria, would to be married to her fiance Kenshiro!

The Guests: **clap clap**

Ryuga: As you all probably knows, Yuria is one of the Nanto Roku Seiken, whereas Kenshiro is the youngest brother of Hokuto Shinken. This makes this union twice as important, because the union between Hokuto and Nanto is…..

All the while, it seemed that someone was trying to infiltrate the place from the back….

Shin: ….ngh….tch, ow! Ouch….shit! Just how high is this goddamn barricade anyway?! Anyways….so this is Ryuga's house, eh? What's need to build this castle anyway?! Wait…Ryuga is also Yuria's older brother…..I knew it! This has something to do with Yuria! Wait a minute…could this be Yuria's wedding?! Arrghh….I have to get inside! **Sneaks inside and stumbles inside the toilet** OOF! Ouch! Ewww, the toilet?! Goddammit! If this is really Yuria's wedding then- …

Raoh: ….

 **…...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Everyone in the wedding hall: What?!

Yuria: K…ken?! What's that sounds?!

Kenshiro: I….I don't know….I'll go check it-

Yuria: No, wait! …..that'll….come later. Let's just….focus on this one moment, right?

Ryuga: ….okay, pay that no mind. And so, we have specifically prepared this blessed day to make sure no sort of harm or misfortune will ever come, and….

Rihaku: …..hey. You. The signal!

Shuren and Hyui: Ah! Sir! **sn** **eaks out to the behind of the castle**

Rihaku: …..hey! Juza!

Juza: Huh?

Rihaku: Have you forgotten your role?!

Juza: Eh…..oh, yes, yes! **sn** **eaks out to the behind of the castle**

Rei: ….huh? What are those three doing, sneaking out during the speech?

Shuu: They're to investigate that sound we just heard, or didn't you notice?

Rei: Oh…..

Bat: Hiiiii! What the hell is that?! I mean, considering this place, I wouldn't be surprised if there were ghosts….

Ryuga: ….with all that being said, everyone, please welcome the bridegroom and the bride!

Everyone: **cheers and claps**

 _And thus Kenshiro and Yuria came out to the front in their full majesty, along with Yuria's bridesmaids Mamiya, Airi, Toh, and Lin, before Kenshiro kneels down and presents his ring to Yuria._

Kenshiro: Now, Yuria…..will you marry me?

Yuria: Ah…y…..yes!

 _Then Kenshiro placed the ring on Yuria's ring finger, and the audience cheers._

Ryuga: And now…..you may kiss the bride!

Everyone: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mamiya: Tsk…I'm just so happy for them…waaahhh….

Airi: There, there, Mamiya.

Toh: AAAAHHH! Lady Yuria…..you're just too perfect!

Lin: Ahahaha….

Ryuga: Alright, everyone! Now, let's celebrate this wonderful moment!

Everyone: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!

* * *

 _Meanwhile….._

Juza: Tch, what the hell is the 'danger' here, really?! The feast's about to begin soo-

Shuren: Ssshh! Don't be so noisy! You'll blow this out!

Hyui: And remember, we're doing this for the General! Or have you forgotten that? Failure is not a choice!

Juza: Yeah, yeah, I know….eww, what the fuck is this stench?! Does Ryuga never clean his toilets or-

Shuren: ….ssshhhh! Be quiet!

Juza: Wha- hey! What is- oh.

 _Inside the toilets, they saw quite an interesting conversation….._

Shin: …..either way, just keep it down, you idiot!

Raoh: YOU'RE telling ME to keep it down?!

Shin: Sssshhhh! If they were to hear us, we're both done for!

Raoh: Then I'll just crush them with my fists!

Shin: You idiot! You'll destroy this building and kill us all!

Raoh: Well, isn't that what you want as well? To ruin Yuria's wedding?

Shin: I said 'ruin Yuria's wedding', not to FUCKING KILL EVERYONE INSIDE LIKE A PSYCHO!

Shuren: What?! So.…so those two did manage to come here after all?!

Hyui: Calm down, we don't want to blow this out! Shuren, Juza, remember the plan!

Everyone: Ngh!

 _And so the three tried to sneak behind the unsuspecting Shin and Raoh…._

Raoh: ….and I'm in no way obligated to-

Shin: Yes, yes! I'm not saying that you can't destroy this place, but please mind the- eh?

Raoh: What? Too scared to talk?

Shin: Not that….that's….THAT'S-

Raoh: What? … **turns behind** …A-

* * *

 _Meanwhile….._

Bat: Ahahahaha! This is great! Now let's dig in!

Lin: You just never change, Bat!

Bat: OW! Hey!

Rei: Ahaha…come on now, don't you want just a lil' bite?

Mamiya: I've told you, I've had enough!

Rei: Whaaatt?! THAT'S enough to make you full? No wonder you remain as a lanky- OW!

Mamiya: Say that again to my face, jerk.

Airi: Please calm down, Mamiya.

Shuu: Ahahaha….oh, Rei.

Toki: These kids never grow up, it seems.

Shuu: Oh, they do. You just don't see it.

Toki: Well…..you don't too, right?

Shuu: …ahahahahaha! Yeah, yeah…that's a good one. Oh, foolish me.

Ryuga: Hm….so….congratulations on you newlyweds.

Kenshiro: Ah, y-yeah….I promise to make your sister happy!

Ryuga: You better be!

Yuria: …again, thanks for everything, big brother.

Ryuga: Hm….no need to worry about it. It's just what a brother does to make sure his little sister is happy, after all.

Rihaku: Ryuga.

Ryuga: Oh, Rihaku. What is it?

Rihaku: Hm? Oh right, forgive me for not noticing you first. I am deeply, DEEPLY rejoicing over this union, Lady Yuria and Lord Kenshiro.

Yuria: Ah….thank you so much, Rihaku.

Rihaku: Also….ahem! It's been done.

Ryuga: Oh, it has? Well…time for the main attraction, I suppose.

Kenshiro: Huh? Main attraction? What do you mean?

Ryuga: Hehe….you'll see. Ahem. Everyone!

Guests: Huh?

Ryuga: I'm sure all of you are now quite stuffed from all the feasts you've had. And now….it's time for us to present the main attraction! Let it out, Juza!

Juza: Okay! Nrrghh….this is heavy!

Ryuga: And now….let us welcome….the Human Pinata!

Everyone: Whaaatt?

 _And then a suspicious looking giant sack was hung from the ceiling._

Ryuga: This is it!

Guests: Wait….what?!

Rei: I thought we were getting 'Human' Pinata….

Ryuga: Yes, it is!

Shuu: …..well, two questions. First, why would you store two humans inside that sack to be beaten up over and over, two, why is it not moving?

Ryuga: To answer those two questions, one, is because they deserve to be. They're despicable cowards who have dared to infiltrate this place and ruin this perfect occasion for Yuria! And two, because they've been drugged. Which is why I'm asking you to beat them up repeatedly, nothing gets you up like a good couple ol' bruises. Right?

Everyone: **sweatdrop**

Ryuga: …..anyway just beat it up already! The winner, that is, the person who manages to get a tear or a hole on the sack, will receive a prize! And remember! No martial arts! All you'll get are these wooden sticks!

Rei: Aw, bummer.

Ryuga: Anyways…let it start!

Everyone: Yooooooo!

 _And so all the guests rushed in to beat the sack ruthlessly. Soon enough, sounds were heard from the sack and the people inside started struggling to escape._

Yuria: Umm….

Kenshiro: Who….are the people in there anyway?

Ryuga: Oh, you know.

Kenshiro: I….don't know.

Ryuga: Ah, it's better that way. By the way, Yuria, you don't want to participate?

Yuria: Huh? Can I?

Ryuga: Yeah! Of course you can! ESPECIALLY you.

Yuria: Hmmm…alright then! HYAAAAAHHHH!

Kenshiro: …..seems I married the right woman.

Ryuga: You sure did.

 _And so the people beat up the sack, until screams came from inside the sack. And yet the people kept beating up on it for hours. And after all's said and one, said sack were just left there until the next morning._

* * *

 _The next morning….._

Yuria: …and done! Whew! I never thought we would ever get this done!

Kenshiro: With determination, everything's possible.

Yuria: Haha….you're right. Sigh…..such is our new life together, heh?

Kenshiro: What's wrong? I thought you're going to be happy.

Yuria: I AM happy. It's just….seems we have to work REALLY hard for this.

Kenshiro: We do.

 _Meanwhile…._

Rei: Oh man…last night had me exhausted! I now should ju- WAAAAAHHHHH! Sh-Sh-Shin?! What the….is that….is that you?!

Shin: …..

Rei: You-you-you….what the hell is up with your face?! And body?! And, and….

Shuu: Well…let's just say that this is what allowed you to win your 'special prize', Rei.

Rei: E-ehhh?

Jagi: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!

Raoh: …..ffff…..aaaaa…

Toki: Oh dear…..you've done it, didn't you.

Yuria: …anyways I wonders how the others are doing. Especially since you brought that sack to each house…..who's in it, anyway?

Kenshiro: Hmm….nah, you don't need to know! Ah, forget it! Let's just focus on what's on ahead!

Yuria: **sweatdrop** _(And yet I still have bad feeling about that sack…..)_

 _And so was how I managed to marry Kenshiro and get myself out the daily bullshit that plagues me daily…..or at least, that's what I thought. It seems like….as the Last General of Nanto, and the Star of the Mother of the Nanto Roku Seiken….I will NEVER be free of bullshit._

 **THE END**

* * *

WHOOOHH! Finally! The end! This is the fic where I basically pull an all-nighter to even get ONE chapter done. And sometimes it's not even finished when I'm lazy enough. But ah, who cares! It's done! Which means I got to be a lazy piece of shit once again! SMACK!

But whatever….I don't really know if I can get a new fic idea, or even get into the mood for writing again after this. I don't know.

But anyways….thank you so much for reading this fic from start to the end, please leave a review and have a good day!


End file.
